The Dare
by Dream4
Summary: Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. UNDER construction, there are addt'l scenes.
1. Getting Started 1

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  


* * *

The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge 

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone.   
AN: I know that spelling and grammar are extremely bad also everyone sounds American. I have no beta! This story is now under construction.

* * *

  
There was a light breeze floating across the ocean, the sunny was high in the sky. It was like any other happy summer day at the beach, until Draco Malfoy stumbles upon them. Groaning Ginny looks at Hermione who was smiling evilly at Draco.   
  
"So Draco," greets Hermione. "What brings you to a muggle beach?"   
  
"Not that's its any of your business," snaps Malfoy. "But since its hot and we can't use magic outside of school, I decided to come some place to cool off."   
  
"Cool off," laughs Ginny. "Don't you mean run away. Someplace where your father can't find you?"   
  
Watching Draco struggle with his inner demons. "Ginny enough, you know even if the world doesn't that if it wasn't for Draco, Harry would have been killed."   
  
"Yeah Weasley," sneers Draco narrowing his eyes at Hermione. "What are you up to mudblood."   
  
"Hmm, nothing," dismiss Hermione. Putting her sunglasses back over her eyes.   
  
"I dare you," laughs Ginny. Both girls watch Draco's facial expressions change.   
  
"Dare what," challenges Draco as he stars at them. He was starting to get defensive.   
  
"It's nothing Draco," laughs Hermione, waving a dismissive hand. "I pass."   
  
"Pass what," demands Draco as he glares at them.   
  
"Draco," dragging out his name, Hermione explains. "It's a game, a muggle game to be precise."   
  
Looking confused. "But she just dared you."   
  
"Yeah," laughs Ginny. "Mione, you're just going to have to explain the game better."   
  
"Ok," laughs Hermione. "The name of the game is Dare. In which the persons playing have a set of rules. That are **binding**, you can't brake the rules. One person dares the other to do something or say something, the other person can except, pass or challenge. Now when playing the game, people who are not playing can't be told."   
  
"Why not," demands Draco.   
  
"Look Draco," snaps Ginny. "Say you and Hermione were playing, and you dared her to cheer for the Slytherins when school started. She couldn't tell Harry or Ron about it. She would just have to cheer. Got it."   
  
Watching an evilly smile grace his face. "So, if we came to an agreement. No one would know."   
  
"That's right," sneers Hermione. "Not even the teachers."   
  
"Do you play this game often," asks Draco.   
  
"That's like saying: What's your sign," sneers Ginny.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Never mind Draco," laughs Hermione staring at Ginny. "Not nice using muggle terms."   
  
"There's nothing good about anything muggle related," sneers Draco.   
  
"This coming from a man who's never been to a rave," laughs Hermione.   
  
"A what?"   
  
"Again. Never mind Draco," laughs Hermione. "Its not like you could or would play."   
  
Glaring at them. "I could too. I bet I'm better then Potter."   
  
Smirking at him, "Harry too afraid to play Draco."   
  
Draco snickers, "Really."   
  
"Yeah, really," Ginny snickers back. "Not even Ron would willingly play this game."   
  
"Well then," glaring at Ginny. "Count me in."   
  
"Very well. But Draco darling," laughs Hermione. "If you're going to play and seeing how school is just about to start. Why don't we play for the game until the end of the year? Ginny do you have pen and paper on you?"   
  
"Yes," sighing, "You really want to play with that? You know he's not up to the high stakes game of Dare."   
  
"Yes I am," snaps Draco.   
  
"Fine," taking the paper and pen from Ginny. "Sit down Draco, we're going to set the rules, challenges and rating for the dares."   
  
"Ratings?"   
  
"Yes Draco," sighs Ginny. "It's how hot things can get. Like G is pinching someone's behind, PG is kissing someone and R is shagging. Got it."   
  
"Yeah," laughs Draco. "We're playing the higher stakes game, right?"   
  
"Draco," groans Hermione. "First we have to set the rules. And the punishments for not excepting a dare when you have used up your passes for the day."   
  
  
Several hours Later   
  
"You can't play with Ginny, she is going to be needed to keep track," bites out Hermione.   
  
"Keep track," confused Draco looks at Hermione. "Of what?"   
  
"Simple stupid," snaps Ginny. "Look at your insane challenges and high stakes dares, now you tell me. Plus I'm honest unlike your friends I have to keep score since your playing for money."   
  
"Yeah, that's right," ponders Draco. "How can I be certain you can keep this a secret?"   
  
Laughing both girls look at him, "Because we're girls. We have lots of secrets. Now quite you're stalling and sign the contract Draco."   
  
As Hermione watches Draco walk away, she glances over to Ginny.   
  
"Why do I have a feeling that prat, doesn't have clue what you're going to do to him," questions Ginny as a ghost of a smile crosses her face.   
  
"That's because he doesn't," laughs Hermione. "It should be smashing, plus Hogwarts will never be the same."   
  
"You can say that again," laughs Ginny. "I can't wait to the first Quidditch game where you have to cheer the Slytherin team instead of the Gryffindor team."   
  
"I am so looking forward to this," snickers Hermione.   
  
And that's how it started!   
  
  
Until Later   
  



	2. School Supplies 2

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  


* * *

**The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone.   
AN: I know that spelling and grammar are extremely bad also everyone sounds American. I have no beta! This story is now under construction.

* * *

**Diagon Alley  
  
**

Using floo powder Hermione and Ginny arrived to shop for their school supplies; walking towards Gringotts they spotted Draco and his father. Ginny nudged Hermione on the arm to let her know that she was heading to her brother's shop. Nodding her head to Ginny, she kept her eyes pined to the Malfoys. 

"Well," purrs Lucius Malfoy looking pompous. "My son is head boy!" Smirking at him '_so what I'm head girl_.'

"Dad," mumbles Draco desperately. "I have to get my supplies."

"Of course," snaps Lucius as he walks toward Draco. Watching the pair of them, Hermione could swear that Draco was afraid of his father. He almost flinches as his father gave him some gold to get his supplies. As Draco walks away a slight limp was evident. '_Draco is being abused_?'

Looking around her, not noticing anyone watching. Hermione decides to follow Draco. . When he entered Madame Plumps a sweet shop Hermione corners him.

"Draco," greets Hermione, looking around her to make sure that they wouldn't be over heard. "What is going on between your father and you?"

"Nothing," snaps Draco as he tries to push past her. Grabbing his wrist she watching him flinch and inhale sharply.

"Draco," whispers Hermione, holding up his arm. "This is not nothing."

"So," whispers Draco. "It's not like you can do anything about it."

"No," agrees Hermione as she watches his face tighten. "But there is something you can do about it."

"Like what," hisses Draco. "I have tried everything I can think of."

"Well," hiss Hermione. "Two heads are better then one."

Confused, "what?"

"It's a muggle expression," groans Hermione. "It means that two people working on the same problem are often able to come up with a better solution then one person."

"You want to help me," asks Draco as he looks at her.

"Yes," smiles Hermione. "You helped us. Now I'll help you. First we need some place private to talk, then we'll tackle this prob."

"Tackle? Prob," questions Draco.

"At the same time I give you a quick overture on muggle expressions so you don't keep questioning what I'm saying," laughs Hermione as Draco leads her to the back of the shop.

"This is my Aunt Suz private room," as he opens the door,"we don't have much time, before my father comes looking for me."

"Just give me the real short version," suggests Hermione.

**Gringotts  
Fifteen minutes later**

  


The door swings open as Hermione walks into the bank. Waiting in line to speak to Mr. Weasley (bill?) she watches Lucius Malfoy look sick when he spots her. '_Wait until we have pulled this off then you'll really hate me_' smirking at him she watches as he approaches her.

"Well if it isn't the mudbl…," sneers Lucius Malfoy as he look just past her.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," growls Sirius, causing Hermione to gasp. Turning around, she smiles as she sees both Sirius and Harry standing just behind her.

"Hello gentlemen," laughs Hermione as Harry hugs her tightly. "Fancy meeting you gents here."

"Hermione," laughs Harry as he releases her. "You missed it. Sirius got to meet my aunt and uncle…" Hearing Sirius growl some more Harry maneuvers Hermione away from Lucius Malfoy and closer to Sirius.

"This place is polluted," spats Lucius Malfoy as he stalks off leaving the group behind.

"So," laughs Sirius as he looks down at both Harry and Hermione. "Hermione, how was your summer?" 

Looking at him, she smiles sweetly '_wow your looking better_.' "Hmm," ponders Hermione. "Good, yours?" Watching Sirius narrow his eyes at her, before shaking his head.

"Good," laughs Harry as he takes a good look at the line Hermione is in. Harry starts to understand why Sirius was questioning Hermione. "Mione, I think you're in the wrong line?"

Laughing sweetly at both of them, "Nope, I'm in the right line."

"Miss Granger."

Watching her walk away from them, "I wonder what she is up to?" 

"Sirius, this is Hermione," worry evident in his voice. "Straight and narrow. Never breaks a single rule."

"Yeah I know."

"Something must be wrong for her to be in this line," states Harry as he watches her take papers from Weasley then smile at him before she turns and walks out. Slowing down only to wave at Sirius and Harry.

"Ok," groans Sirius. "I think you're right Harry, something is wrong. Lets get some money and find her. Then make her talk to us."

"Yeah." 

**Outside The Weasley joke shop (Sorry forgot the name)  
Ten minutes later **

  
"Now Draco," states Hermione. "You need your father and mother to sign these. Plus it does take a few months for the process to be completed."

Mumbling under his breath, Draco stares at her, "How do you know all this?"

"Long story, no time to tell," dismiss Hermione.

"Ah," groans Draco as he stares behind her.

"What," demands Hermione refusing to look.

"Potter and Black," hisses Draco. "Coming this way. Now what?"

"That is easy," hisses Hermione. "When Harry gets here, behave until he or Sirius starts."

"Then what," rasps Draco look at her confused.

"Then push me into Sirius, not Harry," answers Hermione. "What ever you do, make sure its Sirius."

"**NO WAY**," grounds out Draco. "He'll kill me."

Squinting her eyes at him, "I **DARE** you." Hearing him groan in acceptance, she smirks at him.

"What do you think you're doing Malfoy," snaps Harry as he and Sirius come closer to them.

"Harry," hiss Hermione. "Draco is Head Boy, I have to…"

"Talking to the mudbl..." sneers Draco at Harry watching Sirius come up to stand behind Hermione. '_Ok you asked for this, god I hope this works._' Raising his hands he shoves her backwards into Sirius, hearing a popping sound he knows that he has sprained her ankle. Sirius quickly maneuvers to catch her as Harry pulls out his wand and points it at him.

"Draco," purrs Lucius Malfoy as he comes around the corner. "Come along there is a new broom I want you to look at." Walking toward his father, he glances in a window front catching Hermione's eyes in the reflection he sees her wink at him. '_Smart girl_.' Smirking continues to strut away.

"Hermione," gasps Ginny as she comes running out of the shop, "are you ok?"

"Yes," sniffling her tears as Sirius finishes the healing charm. "Harry as I was saying. I have to talk to Draco. He is Head Boy."

"God Mione," groans Ron as he joins the group. "That's got to be bloody annoying." 

Standing up and tenderly testing her foot, Hermione smiles at the group. "Yeah, it is. Which is why I need to have a conversation with Fred and George. Sirius that was smashing of you to heal my ankle." Linking arms with Ginny she leans close to her and whispers, "The games afoot. My dear."

Until Later


	3. The Express 3

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  


* * *

**The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone.   
AN: I know that spelling and grammar are extremely bad also everyone sounds American. I have no beta! This story is now under construction.

* * *

**Platform 9 3/4 quarters**

  
Walking throw the dividing barrier, Hermione automatically looked for Harry and Ron. Spotting the famous Weasley red hair Hermione smiles. Make sure her trunk was put in the Head Girl department; Hermione didn't see Crabbe and Goyle walking steadily towards her.

"Well, well, well," snickers Crabbe as he approaches. "If it isn't the mudblood." Closing in on her they block her path ."You sure look good for dirt."

"Did you hear that Ron," asks Harry who suddenly was standing to Hermione's right.

"Yeah," answers Ron who was standing to Hermione's left. "What do you want to do about it?" Crackling his knuckles Ron starts to close in on Crabbe as Harry just smirks at Goyle.

Watching her two guard dogs getting ready to pounce, Hermione shakes her head. "Gentlemen," getting their attention. "You are aware that there are going to be teachers on the train with us." Waiting for this to sink in. "Yes? And what did Dumbledore say again about fighting on the train," pausing to smirk at them.

"That any student caught would be expelled," states Professor Lupin as he and Sirius Black walk towards the group. "There isn't a problem here, is there?" As Crabbe and Goyle slink away, "Hermione I hear that Draco Malfoy is Head Boy, so sorry my dear."

Smiling at Professor Lupin, "Sorry for whom?" The gentlemen look at each other confused. Ginny comes running up screaming, "Mione," grabbing her hand. "You have got to see this."

"Excuse me boys, Professor," laughs Hermione as she lets Ginny lead her away.

Professor Lupin watches the girls rush away "Ok, what's with Hermione?"

"I don't know," frustratly, sighs Harry. "First she was in the descendants line in Gringotts. Which she still will not explain."

"Yeah," growls Ron. "Now she's laughing about having to deal with Malfoy. Maybe she's been studying to hard?" Everyone lightly laughs at Ron's suggestion. (Everyone knows Ron's aversion to studying) "We best keep an eye on her."

**The Express**

Sitting down. "Anyone seen Hermione since the platform?" As everyone shook their heads no, "I have looked just about everywhere for her, you don't think…"

"Hi guys," greets Hermione as she walks into the compartment.

"Ah, bloody hell, Mione," groans Ron. "You might want to change into your robes?"

Looking down at her blue jeans and lime green blouse. "Why? We're not at Hogwarts yet?" Frowning, "Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing Ronald Weasley?" Placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

Sirius busts out laughing, "No Mione, its just Ron and a few others are not use to muggle clothing." Then under his breath, "especially snug blue jeans." 

Throwing her hands up in the air, "Fine, I will leave you gents alone for a bit," glancing down at her watch. "Besides I have to talk to Malfoy." Groaning she turns and walks towards the Head Boy and Girl compartment shouting back, "But I will be seeing you later."

**Head Boy and Girl Compartment **

Opening up the door, Hermione watches Draco's reaction to her clothing '_so nothing muggle is good huh_?' Snickering she snaps her fingers to get his attention off her legs "Up here Draco."

"Bloody hell," whispers Draco. "What is that?" Pointing to her jeans.

Flopping down on a chair, "Blue Jeans, a muggle invention. You like?" Watching him shake his head and almost drool, "So did you get your parents to sign?"

Pulling out the papers, "Yeah, but I've read this thing and it says that I have to visit every place of ownership. That's going to be bloody close to impossible."

"Draco," laughing at him. "Draco. This is me, you're talking to. Nothing is impossible; we can use the Hogsmead trips to visit your places. Also, we have a game to get going to boot." Looking at him, "So come on what's your dare?"

Pausing Draco strokes his chin. "I dare you to wear that under your robe," he watches her open her mouth and tap her hand against it. "With your robes not buttoned up."

"So you want me to just throw on my robe and not button it up today?"

"Yeah."

"Draco, that's not a dare. That's just plain boring. Come on boy think!"

"Ok, lets see we can wear our house colors right?"

"Yeah, so."

"So I will wear my house color. You have to change your robe for black to red for the rest of the year." 

"Fine with me, just have to change my top."

"Why do you need to change your top?"

"Lime green and red, they don't mix. I was thinking my black top."

"Fine." 

Shaking her head, Hermione leaves the compartment. Rolling her eyes, _this is too easy! _Spotting Ginny milling around. "Hey Ginny. "What's up girl?"

"Oh, nothing much," snickers Ginny. "The guys," Using her hands to make quotation marks for 'guys'. "Think you're in some kind of trouble." Ginny rolls her eyes as she shakes her head. "Too bad they don't know that you're the trouble."

Looking down the little walkway, "Ginny, I've got to get my black top and change my robes red for the year. " Pointing behind her, "his first Dare." Watching Ginny tap her mouth with her hand. "I know boring. Hopefully he'll pick up the game as it goes."

Until Later


	4. Meeting of the Minds 4

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone.   


* * *

**The Express  
Head Boy and Girl Compartment **

Hearing a compartment door opening up somewhere down the train, Hermione pulls Ginny into the Head's compartment. Draco opens his mouth to start to complain but stops when he notices the look on Hermione's face. Shutting the door. "Draco, I have explained to Ginny the slight change in the game."

"Ok," dismisses Draco then grimaces. "Does she know about the other stuff?"

"No," states Hermione. "That's for you to tell her," pausing at his stiff look. "If you feel like it." Giving him an appraising look, "But considering how much we both have to do this year it'd help." 

**The Sorting**

"Welcome students old and new," greets Dumbledore as he stands up at the Head Table. "This year, I have the distinct pleasure of informing you of many changes. First Professor Lupin has decided to re-join us again as teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore pauses to let the students cheer. 

"Now many of you know that Professor Flitwick has decided to retire at the end of last year," pausing to glancing his twinkling eyes at Harry. "I am proud to announce that Sirius Black has graciously decided to be his replacement."

Both Harry and Ron laughed, as they pounded the table. "Where's Mione? She's missing this," states Harry as he looks around the room. Ron shrugs his shoulders as he too looks around. 

"Now this years Head Boy is Slytherin, Draco Malfoy," pointing the doors behind the Slytherin table. When the doors open. Draco strolls into the room. His hair was left loose; his robes were forest green with a silver logo badge of Slytherin. Smirking Draco nodded once to Professor Snape before sitting down. Professor Snape smirked at Professor Lupin before glaring at Professor Black. 

"And Head Girl is Gryffindor Hermione Granger." The doors at the end of Gryffindor opened to reveal Hermione. Walking down to her table in open blood red robes, her black halter-top and snug blue jeans. At first she shocks then delights most of the males in the hall, which lead to catcalls and whistling at her. Smiling sweetly, Hermione ignored all of them as she sat down next to Ginny.

As the feast was in full swing, Hermione raised her cup in Draco's direction then winked at him. Smiling she went back to talking to Ginny. All this was observed at the Head Table. "Remus, I don't like this," states Sirius as he gets up from his chair. Shaking his head Professor Lupin follows Sirius. Approaching the Gryffindor table, Remus sits down next to Ron as Sirius straddles the bench next to Ginny. 

Looking at her professor's grim faces, "What? Come on sitting next to Professor Snape can't be that **bad**, so what's with the grim faces?" Glancing over Remus's shoulder to see what Draco was doing. 

"Says who," demands Ron. "He tried to convince Professor Lupin to fail you, Mione. But that didn't work cause you're a good girl."

Snickering, "Yeah, she's very good," says Ginny right before she whelps when Hermione nudges her none to lightly. Then under her breath adds, "At being very bad." 

Hearing the clanging sounding the end of the fest Hermione waved good-bye to the group as she gathered the first-years and headed to their dorm.

"Ginny," snaps Ron "What is going on?"

Jumping up for her chair, Ginny glares at her brother. "Hermione is dealing with Malfoy. What do you think is going on?" 

**The Meeting of the Minds**

Pausing outside the library doors, Hermione looks at Ginny. "He better be there." Walking in she pasts Madam Pince, the librarian. Going up the stairs she went into the secret room, she found two years ago. Smiling smugly _this isn't even on The Maurders Map _beforesitting down facing the entranceway.

Ginny sat down just outside the room, blocking it from view. Opening up one of her books, Ginny smirks as she pops up when she spots Draco. Ginny gestures him in the room. After Draco enters, Hermione seals the room in a concealing spell.

"Draco," purrs Hermione as she rubes her hands together. "So glad you could join me."

Looking around the room Draco was surprised to see a high backed chair, much like the chairs in the Slytherin common room. Sitting down he smiled at her. "What now," drawls Draco.

"We plot, plan and then reek havoc," laughs Hermione pulling out two pieces of parchment. "Here this is a list of everything we need to do for you. And this is what I have planed for graduation. Look it over then tell me what you think."

Picking it up Draco smirks, "Smashing. Only a few problems with it."

"Good now I have a dare for you," pausing to ponder how to say it, "I dare you to let me…."

**Outside the Library**

"What are you out of your bloody mind!" Was heard throughout the library. 

**Inside the Secret Room**

Glaring at Draco, "oh please it positively reeks old man."

"Fine," smirking at her. "I dare you to go one whole day without…"

**Outside the Library**

"What! Are you nuts?" Shrieked down the hallways.

**Inside the Secret Room**

Glaring back at her Draco snaps, "I would like to live to see dinner time."

"Fine deal," snaps Hermione. "But you're getting a bargain this time Malfoy."

**Dinning Hall   
Two Weeks Later**

Entering the dinning room Malfoy causes a quite a stir. He didn't even have to smirk, sneer or jeer at anybody. The stir was caused by his new and improved looks. Malfoy's hair was shorter slightly spiked up and had green highlights to the end of it. Many of the females like it so much that they tried to copy it. 

**Dinning Hall   
One Week Later**

Hermione saunters into the dinning room. Sitting down at the breakfast table she startes a conversion with Ginny and Lavender about new hairstyles. Giggling a little, which was unusual for her. Ron and Harry noticed something different about Hermione but they couldn't quite put their finger on it. 

As each class went by, they did notice that Hermione's enthusiasm for learning had hit the skids. She didn't once raise her hand; jump up and down with the answers, like normal. In some classes it didn't look like she even taking any notes.

Most of the teachers with the exception of Professor Black were use to her jumping up with the answer for each question. When she didn't even look like she was taking notes Professor McGonall had an emergency teachers conference. The only teacher who didn't notice any change of her behavior in his class was Professor Snape. He didn't understand what the fuss was about.

**The Library**

Sitting at her usual table Hermione impatiently taps her foot to any imaginary beat as she waits for Draco to show up. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she knows that he is due to show up soon. Again, Ginny was sitting in a fluffy chair that blocked the entrance; she was to being used as a look out. Ginny straights up for Malfoy to pass, then sits back down.

"Good evening Draco," says Hermione as he sits down. "Lets get to business. Halloween fest." Staring at him, a small smirk started to form. "Let's spice things up this year," pushing a piece of paper towards him, she hears him sigh as he reads it.

"No way," growls Draco as he jumps out of his seat. "This is a muggle tradition."

Slamming her hand down on the table to stop his coming tirade. "Read it over again, it's half muggle, I'll grant you," smirking at him. "But the rest is pure wizard," pushing a book at him. "It says so in Hogwarts a History."

Looking over the paper again and pulling the book towards him, Draco quickly looks it up. "Ok, I see your bloody point, but I don't like it. I'm not asking Dumbledore for this one. I said I would for the graduation thing, but not this."

"Smashing! I'll do this one," looking it over. "But you'll have to get the Slytherins to join in."

"Fine," laughs Draco putting his hands up in the air. "Now about that dare you gave me…"

"Yes Draco," snickers Hermione.

"When you said everyone," pausing to swallow hard. "What exactly did you mean?"

Laughing at him "Everyone, the living and the dead. Draco, that does include Harry, Ron, Hagrid but I'll let you go with the Slytherins."

"But Hermione," wines Draco.

"Damn it," hiss Hermione. "It's for one day. Plus just think," pausing for effect. "Just how freaked out everyone will be." As he left Ginny walked into the room, picking up the piece of paper she raises an eyebrow at Hermione.

"What," dismiss Hermione. "I just want _some_ people to stop thinking of me as a little girl."

"If you're planning on wearing what I think you're planning on wearing. That's not going to be a problem," laughing. "However, I think tomorrow is going to be a problem. How did you ever get Malfoy to agree to that dare is beyond me."

"Never under estimate a **good** woman."

"Oh, **good**? Now," laughs Ginny as she pulls out her wand. "It's time for you to undergo your part of the dare."

Until Later

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

  


****

  



	5. Quidditch 5

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**The Dinning room**

Harry and Ron were sitting at their usual place at the table waiting for Hermione to join them for breakfast. Professor Lupin and Black were having a lively discussion on something as Professor Snape nervously glances towards them. When the catcalls began everyone stopped talking and looked around.

Sitting down next to Harry as Ron just ogles at her. Ron's eyes bug out and he starts gasping. Giving him a strange look, "What?" Demands Harry. Ron points to Hermione, while Harry still asks, "What? Come on Ron. What?"

Turning his head towards his best friend, Harry knew who was getting the catcalls. Hermione's hair is drastically different from yesterday. Gone was the long bushy brown hair, replacing it was long slightly blonde curly hair with streak of dark brown and under layers of pink hair. (Looks like the singer Shakia's hair.)

Looking at the gapping Ron. "What," asks an innocent Hermione while she twirling her hair. "Do you like?"

"Ah Hermione," croaks out Harry. "It's different." Glancing at him under her eyes Hermione smirks at his shocked expression _come on guys, you knew that I was a girl_. 

Rolling her eyes at both of them. "Guys I hate to break it to you but we have Transfiguration in less then ten minutes. We need to get going if we're going to make it." 

Loud choking sound comes from the teacher's table as the trio looks up and over. Spotting Professor McGonall's shocked expression as she stumbles back to grip the table. There stood Draco holding out something to the professor. The trio was not surprised to see both Lupin and Black glaring at Malfoy before going back to their discussion.

"Come guys," laughs Hermione _nice start Draco_ pulling Harry towards the door. "If it was important Lupin and Black would have been all over it."

**Hallway towards Transfiguration classroom**

Walking towards the classroom, Harry starts to growl, narrowing his eyes. Being shorter then Harry, Hermione couldn't see what he saw. But Ron however could. Both boys griped their wands inside their robes. 

"No magic in the halls," hisses Hermione as they move to flack her. Pushing them away "what is it," jumping up, trying to see what has they so worked up. "Come on what?" 

Reaching the door for Professor McGonall classroom, Hermione easily spots Draco holding the door open. _Oh Draco you bad boy_. Ron enters first, standing just inside the doorway giving enough room for Hermione to pass him at the same time providing back up for Harry. 

As Hermione walked into the classroom Draco drawls, "Granger, love what you did to your hair." Smiling, Hermione just nodded at him. "Potter, you going to just stand there or join us for class?"

Walking to her chair, Hermione immediately felt both Harry and Ron take the seats closest to her. Shaking her head as Professor McGonall starts class. 

**Care of Magical Creatures**

Walking towards Hagrid's hut, Hermione managed to lose both Harry and Ron. They had to see someone about homework _more likely running to Lupin or Black_. So lost in her thoughts she wasn't watching were she was going.

Walking with Harry and Ron, Professor Black notices that the grounds were looking a bit worst for wear (crewed up). Looking around he easily spots Hermione, who by the look of things was lost in her own thoughts. What got Sirius's attention was Malfoy and friends were walking directly towards her. Picking up his pace, both Ron and Harry from years of experience also pick up their pace to match his. 

Feeling the ground shift under her, Hermione gives a startled cry. Bracing herself to hit the ground, she was surprised instead to feel to two steady hands gripping her forearms.

"Ok? There Granger," drawls Draco as he holds her up. His fellow Slytherins noticed his action of gentleness. Many were looking pale and sickly, while others just plain confused. 

Steadying herself, Hermione responses, "yes, thanks Malfoy," whispers Hermione as she spots Professor Black and her bodyguards running her way. "I think you better let go."

"Hermione," shouts Ron. "You ok?" as they get closer.

Laughing at herself, Hermione shouts back, "yes, wasn't looking where I was going." Professor Black glared at Malfoy as he walked away from the situation. 

"You sure," drawls Professor Black his eyes still following Malfoy. 

Rolling her eyes _come on look at m, _coughing to get his attention. "Yes, I'm sure," drawls Hermione. . Watching his eyes widen then narrow, as he looked her over. _Oh I think someone just noticed some changes_. Smirking at him, "what?"

Just then Hagrid's voice booms, "ok class this year I have a special treat for you," then there was a slight pause. "Harry, Ron, Hermione where are you guys?"

Jumping the trio jumps and shouts, "Coming."

**Teacher's lounge  
Later just before dinner **

As Professor Black opens the door to the teachers lounge, he could hear Professor McGonall ranting," He stood at the door and greeted everyone. He even held the door open." There was just a mummer of response from Professor Snape. "He even complimented Hermione on her hair!" 

"That's not all," pipes in Madam Pomfrey. "This morning he made special rounds at the hospital wing. He talked nicely to everyone," getting everyone's attention. "Even those in Gryffindor."

Plopping down his mug Hagrid offers "he even told his fellow Slytherins to shut up and pay attention in my class today. I'm telling you it was scary." Mutters of agreement went around the room. They were still talking about Malfoy's confusing behavior as they went to dinner.

Holding Lupin back, Sirius asks, "Did you see Hermione's hair?" 

"No why?"

"When you go to dinner, look at it."

**The Dinning Room**

Sitting down at the teacher's table Remus smiled at Harry and Ron _it couldn't be that bad._ Looking around he couldn't find Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Mouthing to Harry, "Where's Hermione?" 

Remus watches as Harry points her out in the hall. Looking over to the Ravenclaw table, he easily recognizes her red robes. When she turns and starts to walk towards her table, Remus gets a good look at her hair. _My god_.

Clearing his throat, "Sirius, I think Hermione went and grew up without us." Looking at his best friend's facial expression. _Someone likes Hermione_.

As dinning progressed, Hermione walked up to Dumbledore, who chuckles at her hair. They had a small conversation in which she gave him a piece of paper. He reads it over then smiles, his blue eyes twinkling with delightful. 

"Very good idea, Miss Granger," laughed Dumbledore, as he looked it over again. "I will let you know what I decide in a few days." Glowing, Hermione thanks Dumbledore before swirling away back to her table. Sitting down next to Ginny, squeals of delight erupts. 

**The Library  
The Secret Room  
Next Day**

  


Walking into the small room, Hermione noticed that Draco was waiting for her for a change. "In a hurry?"

"Not really," dismisses Draco. "Believe it or not yesterday wasn't so bad."

Thinking about the different reactions. "Yeah. So have you thought of your next dare?"

"Yes and no."

Laughing at him, "oh really. Now you have to tell. What were you thinking?"

"The first Hogsmead trip is coming up."

"Yes I know, we'll visit your estate in Riverside," pausing. "Thanks for including Ginny. Plus we need to stop and get Ginny her costume."

"Don't you need one also?"

Laughing, "nope."

"Then in that case, I dare you…."

**Outside the Library**  
  
Laughter floats out into the hallways.

**Inside the Secret Room**

Holding her sides, "Draco that's weeks away!" Smiling at him, "If you really want that. I have the perfect idea," eyes gleaming dangerously, Draco starts to move away from her. "Now for my dare. Draco I dare you to…"

**Outside the Library**

"What!" shocks everyone in the library and walking the halls.

  


**Inside the Secret Room**

Sitting down hard on his chair, Draco snickers, "before or after?"

Laughing, "After and in front of everyone."

"Damn girl," Draco pauses. Pondering it over, "Potters or one of mine?"

Getting up, "you pick," Hermione states as she leaves the room.

Until Later

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hair style, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.


	6. Announcements 6

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

  
**Gryffindor  
Common Room**

It was a bright Friday morning, more importantly it was the first Quidditch game of the year. Harry was the still the best seeker in all of Hogwarts. Ron had made Keeper two years back in fifth year. Ginny and Hermione were waiting for them to grab their brooms; Ron had gotten a new broom from his twin brothers when he made the team. 

Although Ron hadn't figured out how his brother's were able to afford a firebolt like Harry's he never asked. Hermione on the other hand, took one look at the twin's faces and guessed.

"Harry," shouts Hermione up the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories. "Ron! Move it or we're going to be late."

Groaning, "Hermione, come on," shouts Ron down the stairs. "They can't start the game without us." Laughing, Harry bounces down the stairs with his broom in his hand. 

Smiling at the girls standing in the middle of the common room, "he's coming." Seconds later Ron steps into the room, seconds after snapping, "satisfied." Ginny shakes her head; Hermione narrows her eyes at him as both Harry and Ron walk out.

Looking to Ginny, "thank god for the dare this year," Hermione hisses. "Or else I think I'd curse Ron."

Laughing, "come on, you only have to deal with him during the school year," lowering her voice. "Try having him for a brother." 

"Sucks to be you," laughs Hermione as she and Ginny make their way to the dinning room.

**The Dinning Room**

Sitting at the Head table, Remus watches Harry and Ron walk in. Smiling at them, Remus looks around for the third part of the trio. When she walks in talking to Ginny, Remus notices that there is a smug look about her. _Wonder what she's up too_. Shaking his head, _come on this is Hermione_.

**Quidditch Field**

The teams playing against each other were Gryffindor and Slytherin. As the game progressed Gryffindor was the obvious leader, even as the Slytherins tried to cheat, the referee would catch them. 

Gryffindor was declared the winner. The Gryffindor team lands in the middle of the field as the Slytherins circle high above in the air. Reaching the boys, Hermione shouts, "good game!"

"Thanks," the team shouts back. Most of the team was lifted onto other seventh years shoulders. As the boys were carried away, this left Hermione to walk back by herself. As the Gryffindor team was making its way off the field the Slytherins land. 

Looking back Harry sees Draco approaching Hermione; franticly looking around he spots Sirius next to Remus. Waving his hands in the air to get their attention, he attempts to signal to them that she might need help. 

Watching Harry get carried away for his and Ron's victory, Sirius and Remus reminisce about the time they did that to James. Glancing up Sirius notices Harry frantic look Sirius's eyes trace Harry's until he sees Draco talking to Hermione. 

Harry watches Sirius stalk over to Hermione, relief floods through him. As Harry finally convinces the person who is carrying him, to put him down. Racing back towards Hermione, Harry shouts for Ron to hurry up and join him.

"Oh, come on Granger," snickers Malfoy. "You had to have known about the Flying NEWT. The one you have to pass in order to graduate, right Granger?"

"What," shrieks Hermione coldly glaring at Malfoy. "That's not true."

Groaning Sirius runs a hand down his face, remembering that indeed you did have to pass a fly exam to graduate. "Ah, Mione," states Sirius. "You do have to pass a flying exam."

"See Granger," snickers Malfoy as Sirius glowers at him. "I was right."

Crying, "but I don't know how to fly."

"I'll be more then glad to teach you," offers Malfoy. "Hey Goyle," smiling evilly at her. "Give Granger your broom."

"What," snaps Harry. "If anybody is teaching Hermione to fly it will be one of her friends, not you."

"Well," drawls Malfoy glaring at Harry. "Both Professor Lupin and Black knew about the flying exam. I have yet to see either of them teaching her," pointing to Hermione. "To fly."

Sirius leaps towards Malfoy causing him to stumble backwards. Malfoy, along with the rest of the Slytherins fly back to the school laughing. Sirius watches Hermione look at each of them. "I'll teach you to fly," offers Sirius. "Harry I need two brooms."

Handing over their brooms Harry pulls Sirius aside. "Sirius, I'm warning you," whispers Harry so Hermione couldn't hear him.

"Mione is **really** bad at flying." Grimacing Sirius asks Harry how bad. When Harry whispers back, "Neville Longbottom bad." Sirius knows that he was in for a long night.

"Ok," pointing to Harry and Ron. "You guys go enjoy the victory party in Gryffindor**** Tower. While I start to teach Hermione here how to fly."

**Gryffindor  
Common Room**

Opening up the portrait, Hermione smiles to herself. Easily spotting Ginny she winks at her. Laughing Hermione joins the victory party in full swing. 

**Teacher's Lounge**

Opening the door, Sirius sighs as he spots Remus grading papers, "Remus, old buddy you need a life."

Laughing, "Yep. So how **bad** is she really at flying?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "not bad per say. Just frighten of heights."

Watching his old buddy get a lovesick expression on his face Remus knows that Sirius is falling for Hermione. _At lest she would be good for him_.

**The Dinning Room**

Dumbledore stood up, holding up his hands. "Attention students. This year for Halloween, your Head Boy and Head Girl have requested a slight change," a smile broke out on Hermione's face. "I have decided that it would do the school some good. So this year, we will be having a Costume Feast. The rules will be posted in the great hall. Any questions please see your house perfects after dinner tonight." Pausing Dumbledore adds before he sits down, "Everyone will be participating. And by everyone I mean students and teachers."

Until Later

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hair style, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 


	7. Hogsmead 7

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**The Dinning Room**

Looking around the room, Hermione raises her glass up into the air, as a huge smile breaks across her face. Spotting Draco's confused expression her smile becomes smug. _Bet he didn't think I could pull it off. _Turning Hermione whispers her plans to Ginny for the first Hogsmead trip.

At the Head Table Remus notices Hermione smug expression, _so that's what she was up to_. Looking over to the Slytherin table, Remus gets a smug expression on his face; _I wonder what the Slytherins will go as?_

** Hogsmead Day**

Tapping her foot Hermione glanced once again at her watch. "We're going to be late if we don't get moving," she whispers to Ginny.

"Are you guys ready yet," snaps Ginny as she shouts up the stairs.

Laughter floats down to them. "No."

Feeling anger swell in her, Hermione clicks her teeth. "Fine!" Hermione shouts, "We're leaving without you." Grabbing Ginny's hand she heads towards the portrait, both girls storm out as Harry's voice shouts back, "meet us at the three broomsticks!"

Running both Hermione and Ginny spot Draco pacing in front of Portkey Express. Waving to him, Draco shakes his head, "your almost late."

"You try dealing with Ron," snaps Hermione, as Ginny shakes her head.

Confused, "I thought you guys were best friends."

Groaning, "we are and we aren't," seeing Draco's expression get more confused. "Draco, there are times when I personally can't stand him and then there are times when he is really sweet to be around."

Pulling up the door, Draco lets the girls enter first. Struggling to keep the surprise off their faces Hermione and Ginny ask the keeper for a portkey to Riverside. Taking the portkey the three of them turned up just outside the Malfoy residence. 

**Riverside Malfoy Residence**

Gasping both Hermione and Ginny were awestruck at how beautiful the Malfoy residence was. Smugly Draco expresses his welcome to the estate. Upon entering the house, _if you could call a manor home a house_, the group went directly to the first house elf they could find.

Finding the items that they need, Draco suggests that since they finished early they could possibly hit another residence. Putting the items in a specially made bag, Hermione glances at her watch, "since it was 9 in the morning when we left and its now around noon. If we really wanted we could hit two more places."

Laughing, "Granger, not all of us are overachievers."

Smacking him in the arm Ginny glares at him, "I say the soon we finish this the better for you, Malfoy. So I suggest that we become overachievers."

Looking around, "how are we going to get to the next place?"

Sighing, Draco opens a panel. "All of the houses are connected." Smiling the girls rope Draco into showing them how it works.

**The Three Broomsticks**

Sirius watches a laughing Ron and Harry walked in. Nudging Remus, Sirius waves to them. Sirius smiles as they approached his table. "How are you fine lads doing this day?"

Harry snorts at Sirius good humor, "we're fine," looking around. "Have you seen Hermione or Ginny."

"No," answers Remus as he looks around just incase they missed them. "Are they suppose to meet you here?"

"Yes," laughs Ron. "But knowing about the ball or Fest or what-ever Herm wants to call it. They are probably shopping." The boys sit down and start a conversation on Quidditch. When the barkeeper came over to inform the group that it was almost dinnertime. Reminding both Remus and Sirius that Harry and Ron needed to get back to school. It dawn on the group as they made the track back that they hadn't seen nor heard from Hermione or Ginny all day.

**Dinning Hall**

Walking into the great hall, Sirius looked around for Hermione. Spotting her talking to Ginny, Lavender and several other Gryffindors. _Why didn't she come to the Three Broomsticks?_

"Hey Mione," shouts Harry from across the hall. "You missed a good time."

Looking at him, Hermione rolls her eyes. "Really did you guys talk about anything other than Quidditch, past pranks?" 

Harry and Ron take their normal seats next to her. Sirius continues to watch Hermione talk to the girls. Walking up to the table, Sirius leans over. Looking directly into her eyes, "Where were you?"

Hermione narrows her eyes at Sirius. _Who does he think he is? _"Elsewhere." _Don't you narrow your eyes at me,_ Hermione smirks at him. "Ginny, didn't we have lots of fun today with Malfoy?" _Wow, I didn't know your eyes could widen that far?_

Purring Ginny answers, "Yeah lots of fun. We even got to see his bedroom at the Malfoy Manor. And let me tell you it was a site to see." Sirius exchanges looks between Ginny and me, trying too decided what to do now, before he bust out laughing.

"Oh please, Ginny," laughs Sirius. "You could have come up with something better then that."

**Gryffindor  
Hermione's room**

Muttering a silencing spell, Hermione jumps on her bed, "well that didn't go to bad."

"Too bad," snaps Ginny. "No-one even noticed that we were missing all day!"

Laughing at her reaction, "get use to it."

"Why," demands Ginny.

"Ginny," groans Hermione. "Come on I have been friends with your brother and Harry for years. The only time both of them really took any notice that I was a girl was when Krum was around. Then it was back to good old Mione."

Groaning herself, "I see your point. I guess it is a really good thing about the dare this year."

"Yep," laughs Hermione. "Now about your costume," wiggling her eyebrows at her until Ginny laughs out a quick, "no."

"Don't rush to say no," suggests Hermione. "I have this feeling that we're going to need all the help we can get."

**The Library  
The Secret Room  
Two weeks before the Halloween Feast**

"Damn it," growls Draco slamming his fist on the table. "Professor Snape and his stupid bloody homework assignments."

Laughing at his frustration, "well on that we at lest agree."

Looking at her, Draco smirks. "I think he is getting complacent."

Laughing "Really," wonders Hermione. "So what do you have in mind?"

Draco leans forward "Now Granger, I dare you to…."

**Outside the Library**

"What!"

**Inside the Secret Room**

Holding her sides while laughing, "let me get this straight behave but don't behave."

Shrugging his shoulders, "yep, that pretty much covers it."

"Done!"

**Potions**

Professor Snape had just given the instructions to one of the most detailed potions the class had yet to make.

"Now remember," snaps Professor Snape as he stalks his way around the room. "Only 5 drops of Ivy and 3 leaves of Dewt." As the class progressed, Draco looks back at Hermione giving her this strange look, which Harry and Ron caught.

"Harry," whispers Ron. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah," dismiss Harry glaring at Malfoy. "Malfoy won't start anything until after class."

"Now class," snaps Professor Snape as he looms in front of Neville. "I want to hear you counting off the drops of Ivy."

Smirking Hermione picked up the bottle holding it over the cauldron. "One drop, ah, ah, ah. Two drops, ah, ah, ah. Three drops, three drops, ah, ah, ah. Four drops, ah, ah, ah. Five, five drops!" Her voice mimicked Count Dracula from Sesame Street. "Ah, ah, ah." The class laughs quietly. 

"Miss Granger," shouts Professor Snape as he glares at her. "What are you doing?"

Putting on her best innocent act. "I'm doing what you told us to do Professor. I'm counting off the drops." Fake tears start to water in her eyes.

Huffing, "count them in your head then."

Squeaking, "Yes Sir." 

Until Later

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.


	8. Getting Ready 8

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Potions**

Professor Snape struts across the room, checking every cauldron as he goes. Smiling to herself Hermione pulls out a vile of water. _Oh this is going to piss him off_. Placing it on the table before her, she silently waits for him to make his way back towards her and Longbottom. Hearing his footsteps approaching them, she reaches for the vile. 

Feeling a hand grip hers, she looked up into her Professor's angry face, "so this is what Professor Black is teaching you," Professor Snape spats. "To pull pranks in my class!"

"No," replies Hermione calmly. "That's my drinking water." Pulling her hand out of his, she gulps down the water. She watches the muscles on his face twitch in anger. _Oh this is too easy. Now I know why Sirius and Remus loved pulling pranks on him when they were younger!_

"Miss Granger," sneers Professor Snape looming his face closer to hers. "Do you really expect me to believe that," pointing to the vile. "Was just water."

Smirking at him "yes," moving the vile so that is was above the cauldron. "Only water will not react with this potion," turning it over she poured the remaining liquid into the cauldron. Professor Snape jumped back as did Longbottom. 

"You," stutters Professor Snape. "You, spawn of the devil!" Moving away from her, "twenty points from Gryffindor!" Gasping for breath he added, "class dismissed!" 

Cleaning up her workstation, Hermione smirks at Professor Snape. "Something funny Miss Granger?" he demands.

"No," answers Hermione. "But you have just giving me the best idea for Halloween," pausing to let her words sink in "Thanks professor." The class speeds throw the cleaning process, tiring not to laugh.

**Dinning Room **

Sitting next to Harry, "So Ron tell me, what are you going as for Halloween?"

Ron shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

Shocked, "Harry, what about you?"

"I don't know," dismisses Harry, "I was thinking of going as myself."

"What!" Hermione shouts loud enough that everyone turns to look at her. "You mean to tell me that all the planning that I and everyone else has put into this," stressing her point she glares at them. "You two are going to blow this off." Seeing how mad they had mad her, both rushed to reassure her that they were just taking their time deciding on a costume.

**Head Table**

Remus looks on as Harry and Ron tried to placate Hermione. Laughing at her expression of complete frustration. 

"What's so funny," asks Sirius as he looks to Remus.

Pointing to the trio. "That," laughing some more. "Harry and Ron are tying to convince Hermione of something and she's not buying it." Looking over Sirius shake his head. "What do you think it's about?"

Laughing, "knowing how much planning Hermione has put into this Halloween thing," looking at her, his face goes soft. "That has to be it. I wonder what she's going as?"

"What are you two going as," asks Dumbledore both Remus and Sirius look up at him.

"Well," coughs Remus, "I was thinking of going as Apollo."

"Hmm," stroking his bread. "And Sirius what about you?"

Laughing, Sirius smirks, "I think I'll go as Ares."

"Good," startling both Remus and Sirius, Hermione smiles at them. "I'm glad you guys at lest are taking this seriously. Now Dumbledore what about you?" 

Watching him gesture fruitless about, "by your own rules you have to go," Pausing Hermione taps her foot thinking. "You could always go as Zeus." Dumbledore agrees as Hermione walks back to her table. 

Sirius watches her give the thumbs up sign to her table. "Why do I feel like we just got suckered?"

"I don't know," laughs Remus. "Probably because we did." Glancing at each other they get up and walk towards Hermione who was back to sitting next to Harry.

"So Mione," smoothly states Sirius. "What are you going as?"

Looking at him "I'm not telling you," smiling smugly at his facial expression. _Poor baby. _ "But I will give you a clue," pausing to see his face brighten. "It's a Snape inspired costume." As his face darkens, _oh someone's not happy._ _Boy, just wait until Halloween_! _Well I defiantly have his attention._ Laughing she gets up waves to everyone, as they demand to know wheat she is talking about.

**Gryffindor  
Hermione's room**

****

Closing the door, Hermione looks at Ginny. "So what do you think?" Showing Ginny her costume designs. 

"I think you're insane," Ginny laughs. "But by all means go for it. You only live once."

Rising her eyebrows at Ginny. "So, are you game?" 

Hearing her groan as she gives in Hermione laughs delightfully. "Bloody hall Ginny, they're not going to know what hit them!" Hermione squeals as she clips her hands. "Plus I think I'm going to need help convincing Draco on his costume."

Purring, Ginny almost drools. "Malfoy is going to look as good."

"Yep," smirks Hermione. "Poor Harry," fake pouting. "Poor Ron." Laughter erupts in the room.

**Halloween Day  
Dinning Room Lunch Time**

****

"Attention Students and Teachers alike," states Dumbledore while he stands up at the Head Table. "Now all of you know that today is the Halloween Fest. Please remember to be in costume by 6:30 p.m. As you come into the Dinning Hall," pointing to a student. "Collin Flay in Ravenclaw will announce you. If you don't want everyone to know who you are just tell him the name of the character you have chosen."

**Gryffindor  
Hermione's room**

Waving her wand around Hermione gets Ginny ready for her debut. "Now Ginny you remember the rules," tapping her wand, "you can't tell anyone who you are until later." 

Looking her directly in her eyes, "you look beautiful. Now flutter them."

Inspecting her handiwork, "perfect, now just don't leave until I get back." 

**Hallways**

Walking the hallway towards the hospital wing Hermione glances around making sure that no one is looking at were she is going. Smiling at passing students she picks up her pace. _Now if only I can get his royal pain to go along with what I want!_

**Hospital Wing**

Walking into the room, Hermione waves to Madam Pomfrey.

"He's in the back," Madam Pomfrey whispers, "waiting for you."

"Thanks," Hermione whispers back. "When I'm done with him, I was wondering if you could help me."

Madam Pomfrey smiles at Hermione. "Of course dear." 

Walking to the back of the hospital wing Hermione finds Draco pacing the back wall. "Planning on wearing a hole in the floor," whispers Hermione causing Draco to jump in fright. _Gotta you good Draco!_

"Don't do that," Draco snaps as he walks toward her. "Let's get this over with."

Smirking at him, "Fine by me." Waving her wand Hermione changed Draco into his costume. "Well your date should be ready," glancing at her watch. "She'll meet you at the Dinning Hall Entrance."

"How will I know its her," asks Draco.

Smirking at him, "Because she will be your costume's mate."

Until Later

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.


	9. The Golden Couple 9

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Hospital Wing**

Watching Draco inspect his costume in the mirror on the wall. Hermione smiles smugly as Draco complements her, "you do good work, Granger!" 

Gasping, clapping a hand over her heart. "Oh my god! Hell has officially frozen over! Draco Malfoy just gave me, a mudblood a compliment." 

Glaring at her, "stop that!" Draco hisses. Then smiles, "thanks," he whispers as he leaves.

Shaking her head. "Madam Pomfrey, I can use your help now." 

The school nurse comes out of her office, smiling at Hermione. "If anyone can change Draco from a prat into a something of a nice guy it would be you. Now, what do you think you need help with dear?"

Holding out a piece of paper explaining in detail what help Hermione's needs. Madam Pomfrey gasps, "Hermione!" Only to smile widely at her, "Shaking things up!"

Laughing as unknown tension drains out of her, "Yes. So will you help?"

"It would be an honor."

**Dinning Room**

"Miss Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin is portraying the goddess Aphrodite," announces Collin as Pansy walks into the room. Her costume was crudely and poorly put together; both Remus and Sirius had problems with controlling their shared need to laugh.

Dressed in a white turban with gold at the end Remus looked good. While Sirius dressed all in black looks gorgeous, his outfit tightly fits him. Showcasing Sirius's muscular body, causing more then one female present the craving to **fight** with him. 

As students start to fill the hall, Sirius looked around for Hermione. _Where could she be?_ _Damn, she could be just about any where!_

Remus spots Harry and Ron, nudging Sirius. "There's Harry and Ron," pointing out two Pan like creatures. "Hermione is going to be happy, they at lest dressed up."

"Yeah, she will be," agrees Sirius. "I know that she was worried that they wouldn't dress up."

**Gryffindor  
Hermione's room**

Going into her room, Hermione sees Ginny standing there. Smirking at her, Hermione gives Ginny the thumps up sign. "All set, you know where to go?"

"Yep," says Ginny as she looks over what Hermione has done to herself. "Damn Hermione! When you said Snape inspired you meant it," Shaking her head, Ginny laughs, "now do I need to remind you that the glamour spell will last until just about time for the revealing."

Laughing at the reminder, "no you don't have to remind me." Shooing her with her hands, "now get, need to put the finishing touches on my costume." 

Ginny gracefully walks out the door, pausing to wink at her before shutting the door.

Going over to the closet, Hermione pulls out the material attire she will be dawning on. _Time to shake things up, all right!_

**Dinning Room**

"Draco Malfoy, Head Boy from Slytherin is Cupid, accompanied by his mate Psyche," announces Collin as the pair walk arm in arm into the room. 

Draco wore no shit, showing off his muscular torso, two perfectly white wings sprouted from his back. He wore long brown pants that were stuffed into brown boots that came up halfway on his calf; a golden sparkling belt was what held up his pants.

His mate 'Psyche' wore a simple pale blue mask around her face, the mask snaked its way into her golden hair which was spun up in a bun, with ringlets falling out. A simple pale blue dress outlined in sparkling gold stopped just right above her knees, sparkling golden sandals adorned her feet. On her back sprung two stunningly graceful fluttering butterfly like wings, which constantly changed colors, giving the wings the look of being alive.

Pansy, 'Aphrodite' starts to make her way towards the pair, when Psyche smirks at her. "Look darling, your mother is coming our way," laughs Psyche as she points out Pansy. 

Draco leans closer to his mate, whispering loudly, "come wife we need to see Zeus before he gets angry." The golden couple passes by a fuming Panty. Not stopping to say hello or to offer any idle chitchat. As they make their way to the Head Table, most eyes follow them there.

Harry stares at Psyche, _could that be Hermione?_ as she walks pass. Harry notices that she does look familiar. "Ron," whispers Harry, nudging his best friend. "Do you think that Mione?" Remus looks over Psyche, narrowing his eyes, _could be she does have blonde hair._

"Nah," dismiss Ron after he get a good look. "Mione is probably around here being a wallflower."

**At the Head Table**

"Greetings great God Zeus," purrs Draco as he formally bows. "My compliments on your gathering." Draco gestures to the dinning hall.

"Greetings Cupid, Psyche," laughs Dumbledore as Zeus. "I'm glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't have missed this for a golden apple," purrs Psyche looking over the table finding the professor she is looking for. "Greeting Hades (Snape) I hope your well?"

Snape beadily stares at her before asking, "why do you ask?"

Smiling at him, "you haven't been to see us since the first of September. Everyone assumes that you're mad at us, but I think you must be busy with all the dead."

Snape smugly smiles, _she's a Slytherin._ Snape coughs before he announces, "the dead tend to be active."

Psyche smiles softly at him. "So I hear from your daughter Eris," Snape's smile vanishes.

"Yes Eris," purrs Draco getting into the act. "You know," smirking at Sirius. "Ares's wife. She informed us that she should be a little late," nodding to Dumbledore. "Zeus, if you don't mind I'm going to fest with Psyche." The golden couple turns, walking with their arms linked towards the Slytherin table. Draco plays the role of Cupid and gentleman to the hilt for his mate.

Snape snickers at Sirius, "looks like you got saddled with a wife tonight Ares," glancing back at Draco, "and a Slytherin one at that." Sirius scowls darkly at Snape, glancing around until he spots Remus talking to Harry and Ron. Getting up he swiftly makes his way towards them.

Presuming by the look on his godfather's face as Sirius comes towards them, Harry knew without a single doubt that something was wrong.

"Sirius what could possibly be the problem," asks Harry when Sirius was close enough.

Growling lowly, "some sinking Slytherin has the harebrain idea to dress up! Playing the role my costume's wife, Eris." Letting his comment sink in, Sirius notices them looking around for her. "She's not here yet."

"Eris, wife of Ares, daughter of the God Hades," announces Collin. "Damn! Is that legal?" 

Everyone turns their heads to look at the entrance doors. There stood a tall raven-haired woman, wearing black high-heeled boots that came up just passed her knees. Short plain black leather shorts with a white top that had a 'v' drop to a button across her breasts, then the material parted again with a 'v' exposing her mid-drift. Long black gloves went up her arms, disappearing under the small sleeves of her white shirt. 

This woman stood out apart from everyone, on her head were two devil points, a long black devil's tail that swooshes around her. The tail seems to have a mind of it's own. She didn't even look like she had any eyes just two glittering black orbs.

Gliding across the floor, she approaches the Head Table. Leaning over the table, Eris winks at Dumbledore. "Zeus," purrs Eris. 

"How magnanimous of you to throw a party," purring, her long black tail curls around Snape's goblet. 

"Daddy," greets Eris while looking at Snape as she takes a sip of his from his drink. Pushing off the Head Table, Eris whirls around, depositing the drink back on the table with her tail. "Be a dear and point me in the direction of my husband." 

Smugly smiling Snape lifts his hand, pointing out Sirius in the great hall. Blowing her 'father' a kiss Eris makes her way towards her husband.

Until Later

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8  
No Dares were exchanged.


	10. Enter Eris 10

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Dinning Room**

Swallowing hard, Sirius has to admire the girl's creative costume, _damn if she wasn't a Slytherin_. Sirius watches as she gracefully stalks her way towards him, her small smirk widening with every step. _Great she thinks she has the upper hand here._

"Just play it cool Sirius," states Remus as he places a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Look at her costume! She must have spent at lest a month on it." Staring at the approaching woman, Remus watches her, "besides she could very well be anyone."

"Greetings husband," purrs Eris as she traces a finger up Sirius's arm. "Planning a," smirking as her tail strokes Ron's chin, "prank." As Ron pulls her tail away from his face Eris hisses at him. Ron's face turns white, as Harry coughs loudly. 

"Apollo," greets Eris slightly purring at him. "How are you?" Eris's tail is now stroking Sirius's leg. Growling Sirius starts to maneuver away. "Oh Ares, look," pointing to the girl walking towards them. "It's Aphrodite," humming to herself, "I wonder if she is still mad at me for getting Cupid together with Psyche." 

Getting into his character, Sirius answers, "I don't know _honey_," earning him a scowl. "She could be glad to see you, I hear the two of you are rather alike. Both of you create chaos where-ever you go."

"As if," hisses Hermione glaring hard at Sirius. _What the hell is wrong with you guys?_' Glaring at all of them, Hermione crosses her arms. Shifting her weight for one leg to the other. _Can't you tell it's me?_

Pansy smiles condescending at Hermione as she practically drools on Sirius. "Well Eris, is it? Having fun," running her hand promiscuously across her chest trying to get Sirius's attention. 

"Hi guys," greets a beautiful Muse. Tonight's costumes are sure interesting. Don't you think?"

"Yeah," agrees Ron looking at the Muse strangely. "What are you?"

"Well, Pan," purrs Hermione gesturing to the woman in question. "She is a Muse, one of nine. I'd say from her costume she is the Muse of Music," watching the Muse shake her head in the positive. "Aren't that right B." The two girls high five each other, "Say did 'Flip' clean the common room yet?"

"Well Eris," Laughs B the Muse. "No, in fact it was worst when I left." As the two girls discuss possible ways to incite 'Flip" a Ravenclaw sixth year to clean up his mess in the common room, Sirius winks at Remus. They mouth silently to each other that it was possible that Eris was a Ravenclaw. 

As the conversion flows they learn that the muse was Katherine a Ravenclaw perfect. Ron and Katherine get into a discussion on Quidditch, which Harry adds comments about.

Feeling left out, Pansy asks, "What type of Goddess is Eris anyways?"

Smirking at her "I am the daughter of Hades," she purrs as she walks around Sirius running a finger over his broad shoulders. A slight shudder runs through Sirius. Stepping to Sirius's side. "Goddess of discord or better known as the Goddess of Chaos," leaning into Sirius "wife of Ares." 

Smirking evilly at Pansy, "responsible for getting Cupid and Psyche." Purring as Hermione shoves Sirius away from her, "but principally known for being the Trojan War when Ares decided to piss me off!" Sirius trips over Hermione's tail and lands rather loudly on the floor.

Shocked Sirius just sat there as loud snickers echoed in the dinning hall as Eris turned and walked towards the Slytherin table. _Damn that tail! Damn the woman wearing it!_

Watching the exchange from the table Psyche leans over to Cupid. "Do be a dear and get me some punch," Psyche suggests as Hermione swiftly makes her way towards them. 

"Because believe me," pointing to Eris as she approaches. "You don't want to be here when she is." Draco nods as he gets up, "oh, and tell Ares he better apologies and fast because Eris is known for being irrational when pissed."

"Yes dear," doles out Draco as leaves.

Sitting down in a huff, Hermione tries to control her urge to yell, "they didn't even know it was me," she hisses. "What now?"

Rising her eyebrows, Ginny contemplates what to do. "I don't know." Looking over the room, "lets see Draco is getting me something to drink," Smiling sweetly Ginny continues, "he's being real sweat tonight. Ah, the _boys_ are still milling about where you left them. At the head Table, Snape has this big eat-shitting grin on his face and Dumbledore is looking," confused she narrows her eyes. "I don't know very pleased."

"Pleased," questions Hermione looking over her shoulder. "You're right he does look very pleased." Shrugging her shoulders, Hermione urns back to Ginny. "I don't know why." 

Looking at the Head Table, Ginny comments, "damn I wish I had a camera." Laughing, Ginny whispers, "I want a photo of Snape smiling later for blackmail."

Laughing the two girls discuss the possible uses of a photo of a smiling Snape. Draco smirks at Sirius as he walks by him, _wonder who is Eris? Better yet who is Psyche?_

Handing her the punch she ordered. "Eris, having fun?"

Groaning, "not really." The woman pouts as she sulks, "Ares is being a prat."

Draco smirks at her, "well," pausing to think about it, "why don't you be you."

"What," asks Psyche.

Sighing heavily, "Your," pointing to Hermione. "Eris, Goddess of Chaos, last time Ares pissed you off you started the Trojan War," pausing waving his hand around, "go create chaos." Shooing her away, "and leave me and my wife to our lovely dinner."

Evil laughter erupts from Hermione; even Draco shivers. "Perfect idea," purrs Eris as she gets up from the table. Smiling devilishly she walks up to the head table. "Zeus," she purrs, "this party is boring." Rubbing her hands together. "Lets liven it up a little." Glancing back at the boys _watch this._

Sirius watches the girl talk to Dumbledore, glancing back towards him. _What is she up to?_ Stepping back the girl in question snaps her fingers. Sudden lightening flashes across the enchanted ceiling followed closely by thunder. Looking up, it starts to rain, not really rain but little bits of red and black paper. "What the hell?"

Glaring at the girl playing Eris who is standing in front of the Head Table smirking her face off, Sirius stalks up to her, "stop this." Eyes popping out when her tail cresses his bottom,"now!" 

"No," purrs Eris as she walks away from him her tail slapping him hard on his bottom.

"Poor Ares didn't learn his lesson the first time." Feeling a sharp tug on her tail Hermione looks back just in time, as Sirius pulls her tumbling towards him. 

Two vice like arms grip her as a jolt courses through her. "Change it back," demands Sirius as Hermione tries to get him to loosen his grip. "Now," growls Sirius. Sniffing, _she smells like rose's. _

Purring Hermione lifts her face up to his, "maybe, what do I get out of it?"

Growling Sirius demands, "What do you want?" Sirius hears the girl purr as she somehow moves closer to him. Suddenly her face was closer then it was before, her tail was caressing his back. 

Lowering his head Sirius softly kisses the girl, a low moan reaches his ears was he pulls away from her. Seeing her wink at him, the girl in question snaps her fingers twice the 'rain' stops.

"Attention Guests," addresses Dumbledore from the Head Table. "We have only a few more minutes before the unveiling. At that point we will know who is playing who."

"Later," whispers Eris as she slips out of his grip. Sirius tries to catch up to the vixen but she continues to elude him. Watching her weave her way throw the thong of people in the dinning hall, he notices that she chooses to leave throw one of the side exists Sirius rushes to follow her. Once in the hallway Sirius looks around for her.

_Bloody Hell, where can she be?_

Until Later

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.


	11. Morning After 11

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Hallway Outside Dinning Hall**

Standing in the shadows Hermione slips on a black cloak. Feeling the glamour charm fading away, Hermione sighs. Pulling out her wand, she mutters an incantation to camouflage her Eris attire into comfortable tank top and blue jeans. 

Watching Sirius checking around the hallway for _Eris_. Sirius glances back every now and again to double-check that he didn't miss her, Hermione smugly smiles. _Oh, someone's interested! _

Licking her lips as the tingle from their kiss fades, _Merlin is he a good kisser._ Breathing deeply, she prepares to step out of the shadows when Harry and Ron race out into the hallway. 

"Sirius," shouts Harry as he runs towards his godfather, followed by Ron. "You don't want to be out here." Upon reaching Sirius, both Harry and Ron latch onto one of his arms. Tugging Sirius back into the dinning hall, but Sirius wasn't going willingly.

"Harry," grumbles Sirius as he tries to remove his godson's grip from his arm. "She went out here." Fruitlessly gesturing to the hallway, "I have to know who she is."

"Sirius," groans Ron as he struggles with the older man. "Trust us! You don't want to be out here." 

A sinking feeling hits Hermione's stomach. _What did you guys do? It better not be what I think you did!_

Mere seconds pass, Sirius was proving that he was stronger then both Ron and Harry together. Sirius firmly remains in the hallway, but closer to the entranceway then when he first went out into the hall. 

**Boom! **

A loud, stinky dungbomb goes off. Covering Harry and Ron from head to toe. While only splashing over Sirius's broad chest. Sirius gives both Harry and Ron a dirty look as he glares at them.

"I don't know why you two would **want **to pull a prank," condemns Sirius approaching the pair. "When your best friend has spent over month getting this shindig ready for your enjoyment."

_You tell them, Sirius! Maybe they'll listen to you._ Both Harry and Ron look humiliated to begin with, after hearing Sirius both look just plain miserable. _I will forgive you two dunderheads but I want some apologies first! _

Students start pouring out of the dinning room, taking in the scene. With sweeping robes Professor Snape stands far enough away for the scene but close enough that Sirius could see his smug smile. "I knew this would come in handy," sneers Professor Snape as he reaches into the confines of his robes. Pulling out a camera he starts to take photos.

Draco escorting his date, steps out into the hall, a flash of anger graces his face. "Potter! Weasley! Ten points from Gryffindor!" snaps Draco. Holding out his hand, Draco helps his date pass the site without getting any of the dung on her.

Smiling softly, Psyche lightly kisses Draco's cheek. "Cupid dear, I'll see you back at Olympus." Psyche glares coldly at Harry and Ron as she passes them; she appears to be making her way towards the Slytherin common room.

Watching Psyche intently Draco's smile grows with every step she takes. _Too bad so sad,_ smirks Hermione from the shadows. _She's not in Slytherin_

Feeling a sharp invisible hand tug at her bottom, _so long tail._ Straightening up, squaring her shoulders, _time to come out and play, before someone kills someone._ Moving gracefully, Hermione makes her way towards the 'accident scene.' 

"Ron," Hermione shouts, getting their attention. "Harry, Professor Black," pausing before them, she looks them over. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," both Ron and Harry grumble under their breaths with a worried expression on their faces. They glance nervously around for sudden help. 

"Yeah," dismiss Sirius raising an eyebrow. "That's what you wore?"

Glaring at Sirius, _so what if I did wear this? Would that have been a problem!_ "Ron, Harry can either of you explain what happened here?" Gesturing to the site before her. 

Watching them struggle to come up with a good enough explanation, Draco smirks. "It's being handled," waving his wand Draco starts to clean up the mess. "All but the smell coming off them." 

"Well," snaps Sirius looking down at Harry and Ron. "What are you waiting for? A golden invitation! Hit the showers!" Jumping up, Harry and Ron quietly head towards Gryffindor. 

"I am sorry, Mione," whispers Sirius as he too walks away.

Glaring at their retreating backs, Draco shakes his head. "It could have been **anyone **coming out this way."

"Just a shame it was the people responsible," laughs Hermione showing Draco that she wasn't really upset with her friends. "What? If I laughed they would be doing this every day at lest five times."

**Gryffindor  
Hermione's room**

Hearing the shower running, Hermione waits patiently for Ginny to step out. With a towel around her body, Ginny enters the room.

"Well how did your evening go?"

Laughing, Ginny answers, "surprisingly smooth." Picking up her brush Ginny starts to smooth out her wet hair. "Draco can be a real gentleman," pausing her eyes glaze over. "When he wants to be one."

Laughing at seeing her friend wearing a lovesick expression, Hermione states, "too bad he thinks you're a Slytherin." 

Smirking, Ginny wiggle her eyebrows. "Do you think Ron or Harry noticed?"

"Nope."

**Dinning Room  
Breakfast**

Hermione walks around the dinning hall informing all the girl perfects about the date for 'Ladies Night.' Days that girl perfects get together and discussed or air their problems. The meet was set for later that night. 

**At the Head Table**

Sirius watches Hermione take a turn round around the room; she didn't even bat an eye when she talked to Millicent the Slytherin perfect. Narrowing his eyes, Sirius observing her as she glides across the room. Making her way towards her 'best-friends'. Shaking his head, _she can't still be mad about that. Can she?_

Sitting down in between Harry and Ron, Hermione glances around for Ginny. Not finding her, Hermione asks, "So Ron what did you think of Ginny's costume last night?" Glancing at her best friends under her lashes she notices two bright spots of red on both of their checks. "You did talk to her, right?"

**At the Head Table**

Remus watches in bemusement as both Harry and Ron start to look very mortified. "Wonder what they did this time?" Glancing at Sirius, "want to go find out?" Winking at him, he and Sirius got up and headed for the Gryffindor table.

**Gryffindor Table**

Gulping hard, "well," struggles Ron. "I really didn't notice her."

Gasping, "Ron," Hermione hisses at him. "How could you not notice your sister!"

"Well Hermione," offers Remus as he approaches the table. "It was a costume party."

Sighing loudly, "Not you too," nervously looking around Hermione almost groans when she spots Ginny walking in. "Look she's here now. Just tell her she looked beautiful, because she really did." _And thank Merlin you dimwits didn't notice her missing last night! _

Until Later

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.


	12. Ladies Night 12

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Dinning Room  
Breakfast  
Gryffindor table**

"Hi guys," greets Ginny as she sits down. "So what did you think of my costume?" She turns to look at her brother first.

"Gin," replies Ron as he swallows what he shoved into his mouth. "You looked beautiful!" Watching his sister blush, Ron sighs. Whispering a silent, "thanks" to Hermione, Ron returns to his conversation with Harry.

Remus shook his head as Sirius stroked his chin. "Ginny."

Looking up at Sirius, Ginny smiles sweetly. "Yes?"

"How did you like your evening?"

Pondering a little, Ginny hums before answering. "It was a little strange, I only recognized a few people. But after talking to someone for a few minutes I king of figured out who they were. How about you?"

"Don't mind him dear," dismiss Remus as he playful slaps Sirius on the chest. "He's currently searching for someone."

"Really," interest sparks in Ginny's eyes. "Do tell?"

"Yep," laughs Remus. "Sirius got the shock of his life last night. A girl was able to out prank him in one day."

"A girl," laughs Hermione trying desperately not to smile. "Was she pretty?"

"She was so-so," answers Sirius tilting his hand up and down. _What? You egotistical dog! _ "We've got class, so I will see you all at dinner."

"No," states Hermione turning her attention to her food. "You won't. Ginny and I have a meeting to go to." Under her lashes Hermione watches both Remus and Sirius walk out, going on about 'perfects and their bloody meetings.' Winking at Ginny who winks back letting her know that tonight was 'Ladies Night.' Hermione punches Ron who shouts for Harry to join them as the group head to class. 

"Why she likes him," groans Ginny as she thinks about what Sirius said. "I'll never know."

**Ladies Night  
Transfiguration Room**

Shutting the door, Hermione puts a sealing spell on. Ginny puts up a silencing spell. "Welcome my perfects, to the first meeting of Ladies of Hogwarts this year! Are we ready to began?"

Laughing Kathy (Muse, Ravenclaw perfect) answers, "yes we are. Millie (Slytherin Perfect) and I brought food and drinks. And Jade (Hufflepuff Perfect) brought the supplies." Pointing to the food and drinks on the table. The supplies were neatly piled on the floor. The girls sat around a circler table. 

"Ah yes" remembers Millie right before she states, "Draco demands to know who Psyche is."

"Big deal," dismiss Kathy waving her hand. "Everyone else wants to know who Eris is. Even some of the teachers are asking."

"Please ladies," interrupts Ginny before the two could start fighting. "The only one who knows who everyone was that night is Hermione," gesturing to the lady in question. "And she is not talking."

Shaking her head, Millie smirks. "Hermione the resident know-it-all," fake bowing to her, "the Halloween Feast was an ingenious idea. How did you get Draco to agree to it?"

Smirking Ginny looks her dead in the eyes, "its all in what you know." Laughter floats throughout the room, even Millie laughs when her question goes unanswered.

"So did _Flip_ ever clean the common room," asks Hermione.

Groaning, "no," placing some food on her plate. "It was if possible worst this morning."

"If you think that's bad," argues Millie pouring herself a drink. "Try the Slytherin common room, since you guys (Ron, Harry and Hermione) defended you-know-who it has looked like a trash can."

"I totally agree, the Hufflepuff rooms look like everyone has been partying all night long," states Jade angry displaying on her face. "The poor house-elves can't keep up with it all. What about the Gryffindor common room?"

"Looks like a bomb went off," groans Ginny as she puts some food on her plate. "That's not so bad. I hear the Heads of the houses are starting to get pissed off cause no-one is studying."

"Ok," groans Hermione stopping the conversation. "We all know that students are not studying, cleaning up after themselves. Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"Yes, Draco wants to know when the first official day of Quidditch will start."

Laughing, "That's all. He should be more concerned with what Dumbledore is going to do when the teachers tell him…" pausing Hermione's eyes take on this devilish glint. "Ladies," purrs Hermione. "How would you like to help me, help you?"

"How," asks Millie. "And at what cost?"

"Well," answers Hermione. "I was thinking of starting small, then if that doesn't work….then slam them hard."

Until Later

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 


	13. Plots 13

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Ladies Night  
Transfiguration Room  
Three Weeks Later**

There was a marked improvement in the common rooms but this improvement was starting to wear down the perfects of each house. Each one felt like they were babysitting, not studding to become witches.

"Mione," groans Millie as she tiredly leans back in her chair. "The Slytherin common room is clean but I'm tired of playing the babysitter to everyone."

"Yeah," agrees Ginny. "I hate to say it, but even Ron and Harry are being prats about keeping their stuff in their rooms and not in the common room."

"Does everyone feel this way," questions Hermione looking around she sees them all nod their heads. "Ok let me ponder on that one for a bit. Is there any other items we need to talk about?"

"Ah it's not really a… um," stumbles Jade. "It's not really a question. But are you and Draco dating?"

Laughing "God no. Where are you getting that from?"

"Well," states Millie. "You and Draco have been seen fighting, at lest three times a week."

Smiling wickedly, "Ladies let me give you a clue. Draco and I are not dating. In fact Draco is dating someone else. But since we're on the topic of dating, Kathy how is it going with Ron?"

Sighing, "its not. I swear that boy only thinks about is Quidditch."

"Yeah," groans Millie. "Quidditch fever is the only thing that is still the same since I started school."

"Ok," holding up her hand, Hermione states, "I have an idea." Smirking she continues, "but this also means that we all have to work together on this. Because we are going to threaten what the whole school loves the most."

"Really," purrs Kathy sitting up. "Do tell."

"It also means that we are going to have to forego a ball."

"Ok," laughs Ginny. "Now I'm interested."

"Me, too," replies the others.

"Ok, Everyone here knows that the Head's have a meeting with Dumbledore in the morning…." pausing to make sure that she has their attention. "Here is what I'm planning on doing. First I want him to cancel the..."

**Transfiguration Room** **after the Meeting**

Waving her wand around, Hermione cleans the room. _There Professor McGonagal will be happy to note that her classroom is spotless. _Taking one last look around the room, Hermione is satisfied that it was clean to her professor's standards.

"Are you ready to leave," asks Sirius startling Hermione for the doorway. "If so, let me escort you back to Gryffindor tower."

Calming her unsteady nerves, Hermione nods her head. "I'm all set. How did you know that I was here?"

Sirius smiles as he holds up an old bit of parchment. "I kind of cheated, you can say." Putting away the map, Sirius extents his arm. Feeling she light arm link with his, he again felt a jolt course through him. _Merlin, I haven't felt that since the Feast._

Setting a slow pace to the tower, Sirius asks, "So what was the meeting about?"

_Don't want him noising around. _"Nothing much, really." Glancing at Sirius under her lashes Hermione's instantly knows that he wasn't buying her comment. "Some of the prefects are upset about how the common rooms look. So to come up with a plausible solution we had a meeting."

"Work anything out," asks Sirius as waifs of perfume tease his nose.

"Not really," answers Hermione. "I just had to listen to a lot of complaining."

Sniffing the air, Sirius leans closer to Hermione. "I'm sure you'll find a solution," reassures Sirius as he breaths in the air around her. _Rose's, she smells like roses. _Approaching the Fat Lady sudden inspiration hits him. _Could Hermione be Eris?_

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Ok, Draco and Hermione I think that will do," states Dumbledore as he strokes his long white beard. "I'll be announcing this latest development in two days time. I hope that gives you enough time to talk to all the houses."

"Thank you, Dumbledore," whispers a very pale and subdued Draco. Walking out of the headmaster's office. Draco wonders out loud, "what is going on?"

"Let's see Draco," sneers Hermione poking him in the chest with her finger. "Most of the school extra-activities are being canceled. And I know for a fact that more then half of the student population is failing and it's not even the end of November. I also know that Dumbledore is planning on terminating …."

"WHAT?" 

Radiates down the hall, spilling into the dinning hall. The student body currently eating breakfast, pauses then resumes eating. Dismissing the shout as another one of Hermione and Draco's fights. 

A ferocious Draco Malfoy storms into the room. Followed closely by Hermione Granger who is rapidly trying to catch up to him. They stop at each of the tables, speaking to the prefects. Upon reaching the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron glare at Malfoy when he gets close enough.

"Listen here Gryffindor, there was an emergency meeting with Dumbledore. Classes are done today at one, be in your common room. We," pointing to himself and Hermione, "will be in to tell you what is going to happen from now on."

"As if," snaps Ron.

"Ron," hisses Hermione. "Keep your cool. Dumbledore is really pissed off. Just go to the common room, trust me." With that both Hermione and Draco walk away.

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.


	14. All Houses 14

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Dinning Hall**

Scanning over the Gryffindor table, Hermione notices that Draco is walking away. Catching up to him, she taps his arm. Glancing behind her, Hermione whispers under her breath, "dare you to start a fight with me, right now."

Spinning on his heel, Draco glares at Hermione. Then glances around, making certain that there were no teachers present. "Fine with me," hisses Draco. "Just don't come crying later when I've hurt your feelings."

"As if," snaps Hermione. _Really who does he think he is?_

"Oh please, Granger," shouts Draco huffing out his chest. _He's really getting into this._

"Don't start Malfoy," hisses Hermione rather loudly. Smirking when surprise flashes across Draco's face.

"Look here, Mudblood," bellows Draco. "I don't care about you or your stupid friends, but there!" Dead silence greets Draco's outburst, causing everyone to be able to hear growling for the doorway.

Seeing Draco pale in front of her, Hermione knows that Sirius is the reason. _Merlin, this is not what I want. _Rolling her eyes at everyone's reaction. _Great! Just great._ "Sod off, you bloody git!" Whirling away from him, Hermione calls over her shoulder, "Be ready to go!"

"I will," shouts Draco as he stomps to the Slytherin table.

**Gryffindor Table**

"Hermione what's going on," demands Ron not waiting for the meeting in the common room. "What makes Malfoy think that we're going to let him order us around!"

"Ron, look," placates Hermione. "It's like I said. Dumbledore is unhappy to say the **lest**. We thought it would be wise to inform the student body of certain changes, to prevent mass hysteria."

"Why do you say that," asks Harry.

Serious of soft thuds come closer to her, I_ don't need Sirius to show up when I issue a Dare and I definitely don't need him sniffing around when I up to something!_ Shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Look, it will just have to wait until the meeting," dismisses Hermione.

"Everything ok here," demands Sirius as he stares intently at Hermione. _Wow, Sirius has really beautiful eyes. He has beautiful everything._

Ginny noticing the Hermione was in a daydream stance shakes her head. "We're just fine." Clearing her throat hoping to get Hermione back to reality. "Just the usual with Malfoy. So did you plant that…" glancing around Ginny slightly blushes. "Never mind."

Quick on the uptake, Hermione blushes as well. "Yes, he'll never see it coming!"

"Hermione," whispers Sirius, putting a finger under her chin, forcing her to look directly into his eyes. "If you ever need any help, you know that you can come to me."

Attempting to break the tension, Hermione slowly pulls her chin away. The tingling feeling from him remains. "Yes, Professor Black," Hermione answers more for her benefit than Sirius. Sirius flinches at the use of his teacher status, "you're helping me with flying."

Nodding to Ginny, Hermione stands up. The girls don't even look behind them to see Sirius sit down at the table. They didn't know that the boys were having a lively discussion about Malfoy's treatment of Hermione. 

**Hallway outside of the Dinning Hall**

Ginny whispers, "All right out with it."

"Out with what," questions Hermione turning slightly pink. 

Sighing Ginny stresses, "What had you in lala land, back in the dinning hall. It must have been one nice fantasy." 

"Ginny!"

"I bet it had something to do with chocolate ice-cream." 

The two girls look at each other, and then bust out laughing. 

**Gryffindor Table**

Hearing the peals of laughter coming form Ginny and Hermione, Harry says, "I wonder what that's all about."

"Don't know mate," states Ron looking towards the doors. "But I pity the poor sap. Now Harry what are we going to do to Malfoy?" 

"Well," laughs Harry. "I was thinking of turning him into the bouncing ferret again."

"Bouncing ferret," questions Sirius.

**Charms  
Professor Black's room**

Sitting at her usual spot between her two best friends, Hermione softly smiles as her gaze lingers between Draco and Sirius. Several times, Draco looks over to Hermione while Sirius drills into Draco, refusing to let up on him. 

_Draco dear, I hope you know what you're doing. Sirius is like an old dog with a bone when he feels the need to protect someone._ Glancing under her lashes, Hermione softly laughs at the site. Feeling a sharp jab, Hermione looks up to see Harry mouth the word, "What?"

Pulling out a spare piece of parchment Hermione write, "What?"

Taking the paper, Harry writes, "What you laughing at?" 

"Draco's face, look at him, then look at Professor Black." 

_Draco_? Harry notes. _This is new,_ but complying with her request, Harry looks over to Malfoy. Coughing loudly, Harry struggles not to laugh. _Bet he's sorry for calling Hermione a mudblood now._ Harry smirks as he sees the smug look on Sirius's face. 

Hearing Harry coughing, Ron looks over questioningly. That was until Harry slips him the note that he and Hermione were writing. Bursting out coughing slash laughing, Ron doesn't bother to hide his pleasure. 

Dropping her head into her hands, Hermione feels heat flooding her face. _This is just great. I have two prats for best friends! _ With her head in her hands, Hermione doesn't see Sirius's beaming smile. Nor did she see Harry and Ron return it.

The ringing of the bell, signals the end of class. Before Sirius could even think of give detention; Hermione jumps up, stating loudly, "Malfoy! We're going to start with your house. And end with mine."

Malfoy stands up, snapping, "Fine with me." 

Watching Hermione and Malfoy standing just outside his room, Sirius notices that the students are not milling about like normal. Hearing bits of the conversation, Sirius knows that they are planning on stopping at all of the houses. _He better not try anything._

"Bloody Hell," whispers Ron as he watches Hermione and Malfoy fight.

"It must be something really important if they're going to all of the house's," states Harry. 

Not even looking at Ron or Harry, Sirius continues to stare intently at Malfoy. "Yeah, I don't like the way he's talking to her."

"Sirius that's not new," dismisses Harry. "Malfoy's been doing that to Hermione since first year."

"Yeah," laughs Ron earning him a glare from Sirius. "But you should have been there when she smacked him." 

Noticing the questioning look on his godfather's face Harry quickly explains how Malfoy was mouthing off behind Hermione when she just swirled about and smacked him. Malfoy did nothing but walk away. _Good for her_, _I would have hexed him with my wand._

Looking back out into the hall Sirius sighs as he notices that both Hermione and Malfoy were gone. "Well you two better get to the Gryffindor tower," spotting a piece of parchment hanging out of Ron's book. "Passing notes?"

Grinning sheepishly, "kind of," states Harry. "I wanted to know what Hermione was laughing about?" 

Handing Sirius the parchment, Sirius says, ""ok get out of here and get to your common rooms. I have this feeling you don't want to miss this." Unfolding the parchment, _why did she call him Draco and not Malfoy?_

**Gryffindor  
Common Room**

With everyone sitting around the common room, the room seemed to get smaller with every minute that passed after one o'clock. Glancing at Ron, "she should be here any minute now," holding up the map.

**Just outside the Gryffindor Common Rooms**

"Now Draco," pauses Hermione. "I want you to cover your ears. I don't want you hearing the password." Whispering the password to the fat lady Hermione holds open the portrait.

"Now Malfoy I want you to behave. I don't want to have to get a teacher for this one."

**Inside the Common Room**

"Just because _Flip_ couldn't contain his temper doesn't mean that I can't contain mine," snaps Draco as he starts to walk into the Gryffindor common room. 

"It's not your temper I'm worried about it's everyone else's," snaps Hermione. "Damn it, Malfoy even the Slytherins took the news badly!" 

As Draco enters the center of the room, he notices that almost all of the Gryffindors are glaring at him. _Wow, I guess she has a fan club_.

"Ok," starts Hermione. "Is everyone here?"

"Hermione," snaps Ron getting impatient. "Just get to it."

"Look here Weasley," snaps Draco. "She is getting to it. If you would shut up and listen." Harry holds Ron down as he leaps up to attack Malfoy.

"Ron," shouts Hermione. "This is serious, Dumbledore is really pissed."

"We know that," growls Ron.

"If you would not interrupt her," growls Draco. "You would know that he's not the only one."

"What," asks Seamus. "Are you talking about?"

Running a hand down his face Draco glares at everyone. "All the teachers are pissed. Over half of the student population is failing. Common rooms are a mess," kicking someone's cloths that were on the floor, "students mouthing off to perfects. The teachers have decided to use drastic means of getting everything back on track?"

"Like what," asks Ginny.

"Like canceling the Yuletide Ball, for starters," replies Hermione as several girls groan in despair.

"If things don't change and change soon, Professor McGonagall is recommending," swallowing hard, Draco croaks out. "Canceling Quidditch." 

A collective gasp, then an eerie silence fills the room, "if so much as one person bothers a single teach about this, Dumbledore himself said he will cancel Quidditch by the end of the day."

"Yes, Harry and Ron," states Hermione. "That also includes Sirius and Remus. They are both under direct orders from Dumbledore. If so much as one student bothers them, even you guys, Quidditch will be canceled." Holding out some parchment. "Here is what Dumbledore wants to see changed and fast." Nodding to Draco both Hermione and him leave the silent common room. 

**Just outside the Gryffindor Common Rooms**

Closing the portrait. "Well that went ok. I guess."

"Hopefully things dramatically improve," groans Draco. "Merlin, I didn't think it was this bad." Watching him walk away, Hermione smirks, _it's not you fool_. 

**Gryffindor  
Common Room**

Upon re-entering the common room, Hermione sees several students picking up their cloths, while others are using cleaning spells to make everything shine. _About Bloody Time! _

Spotting Ginny, Hermione winks at her. _Glad to know that I'm not the only one who knows that Dumbledore is not really planning on canceling Quidditch. _Ginny wiggles her eyebrows. 

_ So they all bought it._

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.


	15. Poor Ron 15

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's Room**

Sitting down hard on her bed, Hermione takes a deep steady breath. _Merlin, I didn't expect such a reaction to the announcement._ Just this morning at breakfast Dumbledore announced the cancellation on of the Yuletide Ball. The whole dinning hall went eerily silent; even the Slytherins were behaving themselves. _On the bright side of things, people will give more conviction to what I have to say, even the Slytherins. _

A sharp rap at the door just before it opens. Ginny glides into the room. Smiling at her friend, Hermione says, "Meeting Draco in ten minutes, anything you want?"

"Yeah," laughs Ginny delighted. Ginny whispers, "I want you to taunt Draco into finding out who Psyche is or challenge him to find out. Plus I want him to get me something that's in Hogsmead."

"Girl, you're walking trouble."

Pleased with herself, Ginny sighs out, "I know." 

**The Library**  
  
Heading to the library, Hermione notices that many of the student's faces were pale. _They look so dejected. Merlin, if they take it upon themselves to amuse themselves, I am going to have a bigger problem then unclean common room._

Moving swiftly to the meeting spot, Hermione stops just short of going in. _Have to be careful, Ginny's not here to play look out. _ Pausing to look at the books on the shelves as to not give away the secret room, Hermione hears Draco sure footsteps walking towards her.

"Well," stresses Hermione not even looking at Draco. "I told you Dumbledore was pissed."

"Yeah," groans Draco. "But to contemplate canceling Quidditch! That's an outrage," gesturing wildly with his hands. _So is losing a ball, besides which he didn't cancel Quidditch_. Hermione only halfway listens to him.

**The Library  
The Secret Room**

Taking one last look around, she and Draco enter the secret room. Turning on him Hermione snaps, "Look if students were doing what they were suppose to be doing we," pointing to him and herself. "Wouldn't be in this fix."

"Fine," growls Draco slamming down a hand on the table. "You have me there. Lets get on to other stuff."

"Meaning the dares."

"Yeah, I still don't know why we are having fake spats all over school," questions Draco as Hermione sighs heavily. "Plus we're almost done with my stuff."

"Because you and I need to have people focused on something other then Balls and Quidditch," sitting down in her usual chair. Hermione continues, "plus you're the one who wants to know who Psyche is."

"Yeah why can't you just tell me who she is," demands Draco as he sits down.

"Because you have to earn that right," laughs Hermione as Draco glares at her. "And since we are halfway through the school year its time to up the anti."

"Up the anti," confused Draco ponders for a minute while Hermione snaps her fingers. 

"Ah, bring it out into the open without having it out in the open."

"Good boy," patronizes Hermione. "You got it. Here's the deal: You win the next Quidditch game, you get Psyche's real name. You lose you have to pick something from the insane challenges."

"Fine, my turn. Quidditch game," Draco strokes his chin. "I dare you cheer for the Slytherins or you," Draco's eyes twinkle dangerously. "Have to …."

**Teacher's lounge**

"Ah, that's so gross!" 

Remus shakes his head. _I wonder what Ron and Harry have done now_. Turning over his newspaper, _it could also be Malfoy that's making Hermione scream_. Shudders run through him. _Nah, Hermione would just hex him, not yell out. _ Laughing, _I need to tell Sirius, maybe he can find out what they're up too. _

**The Library  
The Secret Room**

Glaring at Draco, Hermione huffs. _Come on, your smart! Think of a way out of this. You don't want to have to do his…. yuck! That dare. _ "Fine! But if I get someone from Gryffindor to tell me to cheer for your house you don't get Psyche's real name."

Smirking, Draco laughs, "as if someone from your own house is going to do that," holding out his hand. "Shake on it, Granger." Reaching out, Hermione shakes his hand. "Now what is your dare?"

Twitching her nose, Hermione grins evilly. "I dare you to buy something for Ginny when we next go to Hogsmead."

"That's easy," dismisses Draco.

"In front of everyone," clarifies Hermione. "I dare you to buy her something nice and slight expensive, in front of whoever is in Hogsmead."

"Fine," grumbles Draco. They talk for a few more minutes before vacating the secret room.

**Hallway near Gryffindor Tower**

Closing her eyes, Hermione contemplates how best to get out of Draco's dare. _ I could always tell Ginny. Maybe the two of us could figure out how to best handle this._ Hermione didn't see the figure strutting towards her.

Slamming into a solid object frightens Hermione. Attempting to jump back as two strong hands gently steadies her. "Hermione," soothingly says. "We have to stop running into each other like this."

Laughing at his small joke, Hermione feels the fear fade away only to be replaced by a coiling tension. _What is wrong with me? _ A tingling sensation jolts Hermione. _Oh Merlin. _

"Mione," asks Sirius. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," questions Hermione. Feeling his intense blue eyes bore into her, Hermione swallows. _I swear I'm fine._

"I heard you yelling a few minutes ago," states Sirius.

_Yelling? What could he be talking about? Oh!_ Smiling Hermione waves a dismissing hand. "Oh that. It was nothing. Malfoy…Now Sirius! I know you don't like him much, but please I have to work him. He just said something gross, I yelled. He relented. Well almost."

Sirius frowns. _He better not have pulled anything._ Taking the time to look over Hermione's cloths, a small smile forms. "He didn't do anything?"

"No," rolling her eyes, Hermione regards Sirius. "I **can** handle myself, contrary to popular belief." 

"I know," laughs Sirius. "But we strong men like to make sure our woman are well protected." Slipping her arm around his. "My lady, let me escort you back to Gryffindor tower."

"My kind sir," says Hermione as she looks into his eyes. "It would be a pleasure." _Did he just say that I was his woman? No, that couldn't be right._

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's Room**

Floating on cloud nine, Hermione swipes into her room. Only to be greeted by Ginny's "Well?" 

Looking up at her friend, Hermione feels herself crashing down to earth. Thinking of Draco's request Hermione smirks. "He **really** wants Psyche's name." Picturing his face, "Draco even made a bet on it."

"Oh really," wonders Ginny, wiggling her eyebrows. "Give details!"

"If he wins the next Quidditch game, he gets your name," holding up a hand to stop her on coming trade. "IF he loses he has to pick something from the insane challenges."

Ginny crews on her upper lip as she ponders the situation. A clear bright smile erupts onto her face. "Ah, **_hello_**? Did you tell Draco about Harry? The boy who has yet to fail in catching the snitch."

Laughing, Hermione goes over to her bed. Sitting down and picking up a pillow. Hermione hurls it towards Ginny. "Draco should know **that**by now."

"Ok, now what about the new set of Dares," questions Ginny sitting down at Hermione's desk. 

Clearing her throat, Hermione whispers. "I have to cheer for his house or…"

"**WHAT**," explodes Ginny. "Do you have any idea what Harry, Ron and everyone else will do? Is that boy nuts?"

"**GINNY**!" After getting her attention, Hermione continues, "or I have to kiss…. Ah,… a certain person of Draco's choosing."

"Oh," gasps Ginny finally catching on. "That sucks."

"Yeah," huffs Hermione. "So is there anyone you know that we can treat into telling me to cheer for the Slytherins?"

"Why," asks Ginny.

"Because if I can get someone from our house to tell me to cheer for the Slytherins," explains Hermione. "Draco looses his chance at Psyche's real name."

The room went silent as both girls ponder who was best suited for the role. Then Hermione or Ginny would toss out a name. The other would dismiss it, saying either that the person wouldn't get angry enough or would become too irate to say anything. 

_ "Colin! What do you think your doing," bellows Ron. "We are not Slytherins!"_

"Ron," laughs Ginny. "Ron would say something like that in anger! He's thick enough."

Feeling more relived about the situation. "Yeah," laughs Hermione. "Remind me, before the next Ladies Night to inform the girls to stay out of the _dream teams_ fights, cause this is going to be big." 

**Ladies Night  
Transfiguration Room**

"Ok. Ladies just so that you know," states Hermione looking around the room. "The Yuletide Ball has been re-scheduled for Valentines Day," hearing the light applause Hermione bows. "And the common rooms look wonderful."

"Yes," laughs Millie holding up her glass. "They sure do. But now the students are getting bored."

"Ok," getting down to business. Hermione asks, "What usually keeps the students busy other then school work and Quidditch?"

"That's easy," dismisses Jade. "Gossip."

"Good," laughs Ginny. "Because Hermione," pointing to the woman. "Is going to create lots of gossip."

"Really," purrs Kathy leaning forward. "Do tell."

"Well it's more like teaching a few people a few things they should already know," instructs Hermione in her best 'Professor Snape' voice. "And what I really need for you guys to do is either play along or just stay out of it."

"So give us the plan," demands Millie as she leans forward.

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's Room**

_Almost done. _Putting the finishing touches on her outfit, Hermione winks at herself in the mirror. _I don't know if I really want to do this_, pausing Hermione debates. _The game is tomorrow away_. _But do I really want to kiss him? Granted he's sexy in a dark way. _ Hearing Ginny's fast paced footsteps running her way, "What now?"

"He," grumbling as Ginny points down the stairs. "Is at it again. I swear, Mione if he wasn't my brother I would have killed him by now."

"Ok fine," groans Hermione looking down the way Ginny came. "I was having second thoughts. After all he would have felt bad."

"Don't," snaps Ginny. "He currently has your textbooks and is in the process of trying to pull a prank by charming them."

"What," grumbles Hermione as she dashes past Ginny down the stairs in time to see Ron's planned prank backfire. _What the hell is he doing? Does he know what he's doing? _ Her new textbooks would charmed shut. "Ronald Weasley! What in the name of Merlin do you think your doing?"

"Ah, come on Mione," groans Ron whose ears were turning red from being caught. "Its just a prank, I'm sure someone can undo it."

"Maybe," snaps Hermione. "But not before class. **OR** did you forget that we have potions today?"

"No," snaps Ron standing up. "I didn't forget we have potions," opening the portrait Ron and Harry start to walk away from their irate friend. But Hermione was already to go. Following them as they made their way to the dinning hall.

"God why do I even bother," growls Hermione. "I should just take points off for this," waving her textbooks behind the boys backs. Ron stops walking, nodding to Harry who nods back.

"Ginny," whispers Harry who gestures for her to follow him into the dinning hall. Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Ginny and Harry look back towards the entranceway when Ron's angry voice floats towards them, closely followed by Hermione's.

**Entrance to Dinning Hall**

"What! Don't be a prat, Mione."

"It would be good for the house!" 

"Good for the house are you daft or something!" 

**Dinning Hall  
Gryffindor Table**

At this point Sirius joins Harry also looking at the entranceway "what's going on?"

"Ron's prank backfire," states Harry. "Now Mione is upset and wants to take points away from our house." 

Looking at Sirius's surprised expression Ginny quickly inputs, "because today is potions and Professor Snape is giving an open book test, which Mione will probably fail because Ron charmed her books shut." 

  


**Entrance to Dinning Hall**

"Hell if that's the way you feel why don't you cheer…"

"Ronald Weasley!!" 

**Dinning Hall  
Gryffindor Table**

Stiffly walking into the dinning hall, Hermione's face was pale; her eyes were quickly becoming red. Seconds later, Ron walks in. His face was also pale. 

Spinning around to face Ron, Hermione snaps, "Fine, if that's what you want! I will." Sitting down next to Ginny, Hermione doesn't even look at Harry or Sirius. 

Sirius perceives silent tears sliding down Hermione's face. _What is Merlin's name did Ron do? _ Sirius glares at Ron as he sits down next to Harry. "Will what," demands Sirius as he continues to stare at Ron, getting no response from Hermione. "What will Mione do?"

"Ah nothing," groans Ron as he silently pleads with Hermione. Hermione just glares at Ron, as tears drops spill from her eyes.

Taking out his wand Sirius taps Hermione's textbooks, which flop open "Thank you," whispers Hermione as she clutches them close to her. 

Glaring coldly at Ron "Mione," not looking at her. "What will you do?"

"Ron wants me to cheer at the next Quidditch game," states Hermione as she gets up from her seat, not even looking back she walks out of the dinning hall.

"Is that all," asks Sirius when he notices that Ron was fidgeting. 

"Ron! How could you do that," demands Kathy the girl from Ravenclaw.

"Do what," purrs Sirius getting uncomfortable close to Ron. 

"Suggested that Hermione cheer for the Slytherins," informs Kathy. "From the way Hermione is reacting she just might do that."

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.


	16. Game Time 16

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

  
**Potions  
**  
Sitting next to Neville, Hermione automatically puts her hand on his to prevent him from putting in the newt before the frog legs. _One of these days he's going to surprise me and remember. _Smiling slightly at his sheepish look, Hermione doesn't even look at Harry or Ron. Turning the page, she points out the answer for the question before Neville has time to ask it.  
  
"Well, well class," sneers Professor Snape his robes swirling around him. "It looks like Mr. Longbottom might finally get a potion right." Stalking around the room, Professor Snape glares coldly at everyone. 

But something flickers in their black depths when they land on Ron. Prowling around the room, Professor snickers, "I hear that Mr. Weasley finally owned up to his complete and utter lack of brains today." Professor Snape passes Harry, smirking at Ron. "It looks like Miss Granger will have the pleasure of cheering for the Slytherins this coming game."

Snicker from the Slytherin side of the classroom, clash with the low growls from the Gryffindor side. Ron felt everyone glaring at him as heat fused up into his face. Professor Snape as if sensing danger moves away, keeping a sharp eye out.  
  
Smirking at Draco. _Got ya, hope you have your insane challenge ready_. Watching him all but ruin his potion. _Poor baby_! Making a fake pout, Hermione looks at Draco. Batting her eyelashes in an almost flirting way. 

_I win! You lose! _Glancing over to Millie, Hermione observers that Millie has made sure that Pansy was watching. _This is going to get interesting real quick_.  


"Alright class," snaps Professor Snape bring their attention back to him. "Clean up and leave."  


"Hey Nev," whispers Hermione. "I know it's a lot to ask but can you clean up. I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall about Quidditch." _Please buy this! Please._  


"Sure Mione," answers Neville. "Anything for Quidditch." Waving goodbye Hermione all but bolts from the room.  
  


**Hallways Heading Away from the Dungeons**  
  
Rushing up four flights of stairs Hermione slams into something hard. Falling backwards, she braces herself to hit the ground, when two strong hands prevent her. As the ground becomes steady, Hermione hears Sirius laugh. "Fancy meeting you. We really need to stop meeting like this."

"Yeah," huffs Hermione.

"You ok," asks Sirius. Slowly lets his hands drop.

Seeing concern in his eyes, Hermione answers, "I'm fine, just in a slight rush."

"I couldn't tell," dismisses Sirius. "So where are you rushing too?"

"I have a meeting with see Professor McGonagall about the upcoming game," replies Hermione. _Please don't ask why! Oh, you look good today._

"You're not serious about cheering for **that** house are you," asks Sirius as he falls into easy step with her.   


"Perhaps," whispers Hermione. Seeing his surprised expression under her lashes. "If Ron doesn't apologizes before the game." 

"But Mione," argues Sirius. "It's Slytherin!"

"Yes, I am aware of that," states Hermione. _I don't want to have to explain this to you. _Clearing her throat Hermione says instead. "Look, I have to go. Talk to Ron get him to do something." Leaving an astonished Sirius standing in the hallway, Hermione dashes off to see _Professor McGonagall._  
  


**The Library**

Laughing softly Hermione enters the library slipping in unnoticed. Quickly moving towards the meeting place long before Draco shows up.

_Ok, I still have to cheer for the Slytherins. Or I could just…ah! Yuck, I can't even think of it. Ron better not apologize if he knows what's good for him_. Plopping down into her chair, Hermione starts to plan what she needs to do next. Then she plans what she wants to do._ It's always a great idea to plan ahead!_

**The Library  
The Secret Room**

Soft steady footsteps quickly approach the room. Looking up from her parchment, Hermione easily spots Draco. _He doesn't looks slightly harassed and none too pleased! Maybe it was something I did? _

Smirking at Draco, Hermione greets him, "Hello Draco. Having a good day?"

"I don't know how you did it, but you got Ron," Draco practically hisses while waving his hand around frantically. "Ron of all people to tell you to cheer for my house."

"And that's a problem because…"

Slamming his fist down on the table, Draco barley controls his temper. "I want her name!"  
  
"Fine," purrs Hermione watching the shock flash across his face. "But you still need to earn it. Here's how." Pushing a piece of paper towards him. "And Draco I hope you have your challenge ready." Getting up Hermione sweeps from the room.

  
**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's Room  
Game Day**

Sitting down hard on her bed, Hermione swallows even harder. _ Ron didn't apologize. He just acted like it never happened. Did I want him too? Of course I wanted him too. But then I would have to…yuck! Why couldn't Draco think of someone else? Why didn't he at least try to apologize? I would have forgiven him. _

Smoothing out her red and gold scarf, Hermione mutters a quick spell. The scarf slowly became green and silver. _Damn it, I hate this!_  
  
Hearing someone walking into her room, Hermione slowly raises her head. Before her stood Ginny, "This has to suck."  
  
"Yeah."  


"Cheer up," groans Ginny as she pats Hermione on the back. "Because it's gotten worst."  


"What," confused Hermione looks at her. "How?"  


"Ah," clearing her throat. "Fred and George are here."  


"Cool," laughs Hermione then remembering. "This is going to get real interesting. But I think it's worth it. How about you?"  


"Yes," answers Ginny glancing around to make sure no one was listening. "Draco's rather nice when he loosens up."  


"Yep," smirking at her. "See I'm handling you little dare."

"Mione!" gasps Ginny. "I was only joking!"

"I know. So was I"

Laughing they walk out of the room and out of the Gryffindor common room. Not bothering to yell for Ron and Harry to move it along. That's when everyone knew that Ron didn't apologize. 

The same thought rang thought everyone's mind. _This is going to be bad.  
  
_

  
**The Dining Hall  
**  
Sirius watches as Hermione and Ginny walk into the room. _Merlin, he didn't apologize! That stupid prat, this is his best friend! What is he thinking? _She sat in her usual spot but without Harry or Ron. _Oh this is not good_. As breakfast was almost over both Harry and Ron rushed in.  


"Mione," bellows a belligerent Ron. "Why didn't you get us?"  
  


"What the hell to I look like to you," snaps Hermione loudly. "Your mother." 

With that she jumps up, pulls out her scarf and wraps it around her neck. The whole hall gasped, because it was the Slytherin colors. Sirius grits his teeth. _She really is going to do it. _  
  


"Mione, come on," starts Harry as she starts to walk away. "He was just joking."  
  


"Some joke," croaks Hermione "I got **detention** because of you." 

Harry and Ron glanced at each other then groaned. Tapping her foot she waits for them to say something, before huffing. Sirius watches Hermione spin on her heel, and then walk out. _I don't remember her getting detention! _

The rumor mill started to tweak.  
  


  
**The Game  
**  
Sitting in the stands Hermione is standing in front of Hagrid. He notices her scarf right away. Spending most of the game trying desperately to get Hermione to change her mind. As the game progresses she cheers for the Slytherins with as much enthusiasm as she could heave up. Hagrid cries profusely behind her.   
  
Fred and George just looked sick, in fact every student who wasn't in Slytherin looked sick. Many thought this was the end of the friendship that brought down Voldemort. The Slytherins looked confused, many didn't understand how a Gryffindor could or would even want to cheer for a Slytherin.  
  
At the teacher's bleachers Professor McGonagall looked irate. Professor Black was positively livid; Professor Lupin was doing his dandiest to prevent him from hexing Ron on the spot. Professor Snape was disgusted. Dumbledore had this odd twinkle in his eyes, but his face was pensive.  
  
As the game was slowly progressing, both Harry and Draco found that they couldn't concentrate with Hermione cheering. 

Crying hard Hagrid he hulls Hermione close to him. Almost cutting off her air supply. Sobbing he tells Hermione that she has been cursed, somehow. Lifting her up Hagrid all but runs down the steps. At the bottom they are meet by Professors Black and Lupin.  
  
Lupin tries to calm Hagrid down. Sirius pulls Hermione into a tight comforting hug. Informing her that he understands and that both Remus and him are not mad at her. Tears start to fall from Hermione's eyes. _What if Harry and Ron don't feel that way?_  
  


  
Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dare Draco to buy her something in Hogsmead.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game. 

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 


	17. Rocky Horror Show 17

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**The Game  
Quidditch Field **

Sudden exploding cheers erupt for the stands. "Gryffindor wins 150 to 130! That was a close game folks!" 

Hagrid's sobs were claming down. Remus informed him that Hermione was not hexed or cursed. Hagrid begin huffing and fuming after being told that Hermione was cheering for the Slytherins because Ron told her to.

"**WHAT**," bellows Hagrid. "He has no right to talking to Hermione that way!"

"I completely agree," soothes Remus. "Ron will apologize to her."

"He better," mutters Hagrid darkly. "If that git doesn't apologize why I'll…"

"Hagrid," snaps Professor McGonagal as she approaches the scene. Trailing behind her was Ron. "That's enough! Now Ron, I believe you have something to say to Miss Granger." 

Lifting her tear-streaked face off of Sirius's chest, Hermione blinks to clear her vision. Before her stood her best friend Ron with his head hung down. _He's not even looking me in the eyes._ _He's not mad at me? Is he?_

Looking beyond Ron, directly behind him, stood her other best friend. _It's a good thing Harry's looking at Ron; I don't think I've ever seen Harry look so disgusted._ Fred and George were also milling around, throwing disgusted looks towards their younger sibling. 

"Well Mione," croaks out Ron. "I'm so sorry!" 

Seeing tears also streaming from his eyes. _Oh, you!_ Two strong arms wrap themselves around her, giving her one hell of a bear hug. Ron whispers, "let's never fight again." Hermione smiles weakly at him, _we disagree on lots of things!_

"Ron! You guys always fight," snaps Fred.

"Yeah," agrees George. "Just agree to never ever, ever cheer for those slimballs again."

"And agree to never tell her too again," adds Fred. 

"Mr. Weasley," snaps Professor McGonagall getting everyone's attention. "Don't just stand around here, go party!" 

Laughing at their professor, the group runs to the Gryffindor common room. Everyone is the room was celebrating the dream team making up, with no bloodshed! At some point in time Remus and Sirius join the party.

"Hey," shouts Remus holding a box. "This was outside the common room. And it's for Mione." Taking the box Hermione smiles. _Draco really wants that name_! Laughing Hermione walks to her room, on her way she signals for Ginny to join her. 

Fred and George look at everyone. "Does everyone else want to know who sent that?"

"Yeah," shouts Seamus. "Who could have a crush on our Hermione!"

Sirius looks down at the ground, thinking in his mind. _I know I do._

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's room**

Locking her door quickly, Hermione rips open the box. Stating, "Ginny it's from you know who."

Interested Ginny purrs, "Really, how did you get him to send anything?"

"I told him if he wants the name he would have to earn it!" 

"So what did he send you?"

Removing the tissue wrapping, Hermione reaches in.

**Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room**

****

Squeals of laughter float down to the common room along with a loud, "**OH MY GOD**!" 

Silently Fred and George were sneaking their way towards Hermione's room. Unknown to them, Sirius had his eyes on them. Just as Fred and George make it to the door, it opens.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" asks Hermione.

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's room**

"Nothing," reply the twins before they flee. Watching them leave with such haste, the girls laugh glancing at each other; Hermione whispers, "just wait." Re-joining the party the girls spilt up. 

"So what was in the box," asks Remus.

"Nothing that would interest you boys," replies Hermione blushing a little. _I can't believe he sent that. But I have to admit Ginny will look good_ _wearing it._ Watching Seamus walking up to her. "No Seamus for the up-tithe time!" 

"Oh come on," pleads Seamus putting his hands together in a prayer like form. "Pretty please!"

"No," groans Hermione.

"Why should she tell you," laughs Ginny. "When everyone knows that it should be Sirius demanding and he's not?" This gets everyone's attention, including the twins.

"What could Sirius demand from Mione," asks George his hazel eyes twinkling at the thought of mischief. 

"Nothing," dismisses both Hermione and Ginny at the same time. _Great they were superstitious before they'll be even more so now! _

"She," says Seamus while pointing to Hermione. "Knows who all the Gods and Goddess were at the Halloween feast! And I have been trying to get her to tell me." 

Glancing at Sirius under her eyes she immediate notes the gleam in them. _Shit!_ "And I'm still not telling," snaps Hermione hoping to put everyone off. "I have to get the individual's permission first."

"Well," purrs Sirius closing in on her. "Do you have Eris's permission?"

"No," laughs Hermione. _There's no way I'm telling you in front of everyone that Eris was me._ Blushing she notes the time. "Ok everyone it's almost midnight! Lights out is soon so lets get this," gesturing to the common room. "Cleaned up."

Everyone groans but complies; Sirius and Remus watched amused both thinking, _since when does anyone clean up_.

Fred and George look at each other and think, _since when does the party last only until midnight?_

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's room**

Creaking open the door, Sirius listens to Hermione order Colin to clean up his spilled drinks. _Better her then me. _ Moving stealthy into the room, he spies the box Hermione received earlier. _Thank Merlin she didn't put it away._

Gently lifting the lid, Sirius pushes aside the tissue paper. Peering into the box, Sirius couldn't see what all the fuss was about. Lifting the article of clothing out of the box, Sirius let's out a low whistle. _Merlin, she's going to look delicious_ _in this. _

Putting back the outfit, he replaces the lid. Taking a deep breath, Sirius debates on his options. Making a choice, he quickly acts upon it. 

**Hogsmead Weekend  
Two weeks later**

****

Standing in front of the portkey office Hermione, along with Ginny impatiently wait for Harry and Draco to show up. _Where are they? They should have been here by now!_

"You think Harry hexed Draco," asks Ginny as she looks around.

Sighing Hermione replies, "maybe or else Draco could feel some what self-conscience after all he is wearing close nothing." 

Blushing Ginny was close to matching the shade of her hair. "I would be too if we could have found what he sent us. Where could it have gotten too?"

"I don't know," answers Hermione as she looks to Ginny. Smirking Hermione adds, "Ginny you do realize what we're wearing right?"

"Yes, and I can't wait to see their faces." _Neither can I, I just hope they show up soon or we're going to miss the portkey. _

Soft crunching footsteps in the snow signal that someone was swiftly making their way towards them. Looking up, Ginny spies Draco but not Harry. "If Harry don't show up in the next three minutes, I say we leave without him."

"Damn straight! He's the one who pleaded to come in the first place."

**Hogwarts  
Outside on School Grounds**

Entering the school grounds, the unusual trio looks around. Not seeing anyone, they head towards the castle. Thinking back over their day, Hermione comments, "Damn Draco I never knew you had it in you."

"I totally agree. Who would have thunk it, huh?" snickers Ginny.

Laughing at himself, Draco snickers, "well ladies. I thank you. I think, but we still have to get inside the school without getting caught."

Snickering Ginny replies, "Draco you're forgetting who's with us?" 

Stealing a glance over to Hermione, Draco demands, "Yeah, how in Merlin's name are you head girl anyways?"

Smirking at Ginny, Hermione rhetorically answers Draco, "Let's see best friends to the boy who lived. Highest grades since Riddle… Hmm… oh, I don't know." Opening up her school bag, Hermione hands Draco his dress robes. "Draco as much fun as it has been seeing you dressed like a baby I think you need to put back on your robes." 

Throwing on his robes, Draco glancing over to the two women. Evaluating what they're wearing Draco asks, "what about you two?"

"We're going to distract anyone who's coming," dismisses Ginny. "That way they won't even notice that you're with us."

"Alright," snickers Draco as he shakes his head. "You'll do more then distract them," as he gestures to their cloths. Sighing Draco moans, "Please can I have…"

"Ginny."

"Hun?" questions Draco clearly confused.

"That's Psyche's real name," clarifies Hermione.

"Ginny? As is this Ginny?" pointing to the girl standing next to Hermione.

"Yes, Cupid dear," purrs Ginny as she smirks at him. Stepping away from him, they watch Draco for a few minutes as he collects his thoughts, while thinking he was going to explode. The silence lingers for what feels like an eternity before Draco spoke.

"In that case," whispers Draco. "I," he allows hard. "Ginny would you do the honor of going out with me," pausing for a second before adding, "Sometime."

"Love to," purrs Ginny. "We'll just use these little meetings between you and us as dates." Giving him a light kiss on his cheek, Ginny says, "Now if I were you I would get going."

"Hey I dare you to go into the Dining Hall singing," laughs Draco as he races away.

Rolling her eyes at the dare, Hermione states, "I'm game if you are."

"I still think his dares are pathetic," laughs Ginny. "But I want to see everyone's reaction to our outfits."

_You're not the only one._ "In that case, lets go."

**Hogwarts  
Outside the Dinning Hall**

Pausing before the doors to the dinning hall, Ginny asks, "Are you sure you want to do this." 

"Hell yeah," hisses Hermione. _I want to know why Harry forgot to join us._ Pulling open one of the doors, Hermione peers inside. "Look there's Harry talking to Ron."

"You would have thought after you cheered for the Slytherins, the two of them would pay more attention to their other best friend." 

"Come on Ginny, you know perfectly well that it's not Harry or Ron I want to pay attention to me," reprimands Hermione

"Hey you could always tell him, that he owes his freedom to you," seeing her death glare "or not."

"Ginny, I don't want his gratitude," whispers Hermione. "I want something much more. Would you want Draco to like you only because he owes his freedom to you?"

"No," mutters Ginny. "I wouldn't." 

Several footsteps float towards them the girl's link arms. "And speaking of Draco, can you believe that he actually wore that?" Picturing Draco in a white dipper, Ginny and Hermione burst out laughing. Nodding to each other, they stride into the dinning hall singing, "Back throw the time wrap again."

**Hogwarts  
Dinning Hall**

Sitting at the Head Table Sirius instantly hears and sees when Hermione and Ginny walked into the room. Each woman is out of school uniform. Ginny was wearing a short white dress. _Not too bad, Ginny can pull that off._ Gazing over to what Hermione was wearing; Sirius rapidly blinks his tired eyes.

_Bloody hell! Why in Merlin's name is she wearing that?_ Hermione was dressed in a French maids outfit, the skirt was too short for Sirius's comfort. Growling lowly, Sirius gets up heading straight towards them. 

Feeling Ginny squeezing her arm, Hermione knows that Sirius was coming at them. _Please let me make it to the table before he cuts us off._ At the table, Harry realizes that he was expected to go with them. "Damn it! That was this weekend?"

"We waited, and waited," sings Ginny not even looking at Harry.

"Then we got sick and tired of waiting and went without you," sings Hermione.

"And just were did you go," growls Sirius right behind the girls. Pulling out his wand, muttering a spell that made the girls skirts longer. 

"To the horror show."

"The what," questions Ron as he starts to take off his robes to cover up his sister.

"The Rocky Horror Show," flatly states Harry. "And I forgot all about it. I want to go. **Damn it.** Please, please tell me there is a next time?"

Laughing at him, "Yes Harry there is," seeing his relieved look. "But it's not until the spring."

"In that case we'll all go," grumbles Ron hating being left out. 

Ginny smirks "are you coming with Sirius," seeing him not understanding her. "In the spring are you coming with us when we go again?"

"Sure," growls Sirius. 

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.  


Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.  
  
Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dare Draco to buy her something in Hogsmead.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.


	18. Kissing Sirius 18

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Hogwarts   
Dinning Hall**

_Thank you Ginny! Oh you are a sweet heart; there was no way I could have convinced Sirius to go._ Looking Ginny directly in the eyes, both girls' nod in agreement. "See ya later," they say in unison. Linking arms again, they pick up where they left off in the song, heading out of the dinning hall and towards Gryffindor tower. 

"So what is the Rocky Horror Show," asks Ron. Attempting to answer the question, Harry stutters while using hand movements. 

"Harry, Ron, I'll see you boys tomorrow," states Sirius, while his eyes never leaving the retreating backs of the girls. 

**Hallway Near  
Gryffindor Tower**

Swiftly making his way out of the hall and into the hallway, Sirius catches up to them. Changing into his animagi form, he over hears the tail end of their conversation. 

"So Ginny," laughs Hermione as she nudges her. "Did you really have a good time or are you just saying that?"

"Yes," snickers Ginny. Waving around a photo. "I had a wonderful time, expressly since we have you-know." The girls enter the common room. Meeting up with Lavender and Parvati, they talk for a while before separating. Heading towards their individual rooms. 

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's room**  


Absent-mindedly closing the door, as Hermione hums softly to her. _Where the hell is that box? I left it on my bed, then I re-joined the party, no one is admitting to taking it, so where could it be? Damn! Hmmm, I also need to think of several new dares for Draco._ Two strong hands grab Hermione's upper arms. 

"What," shrieks Hermione attempting to pull away as panic hits her.

"Mione! Calm down," whispers Sirius. Hermione turns around in his embrace. 

"God damn it Sirius," hisses Hermione. "Don't do that!" Slapping him hard and the arm, and gasping for breathe. I could have had a heart attack!

Laughing at her reaction, "Sorry just couldn't resist."

"Well, what do you want," asks Hermione none to pleased with Sirius laughing at her. 

"I want to know who Eris is," states Sirius as he stared directly into Hermione's eyes. 

"Go away," snaps Hermione, attempting to get out of Sirius's steadfast embrace. "I'm not telling you or anyone else."

"Look I already know that she is in Ravenclaw," states Sirius as he tries to persuade her. "I just want her name."

"That's just to bad," argues Hermione. "I told you, I'm not telling you or anyone else." At her wits end, Hermione starts to lightly propel Sirius towards the door. Nearing the door, Hermione detects a swift change in Sirius's body, before feeling her back being slamming against the door. 

"What the…" soft lips capture hers. _Oh sweet Merlin! What? No…come back_. Blinking, Hermione regains her balance. 

"Just as I remember," purrs Sirius leaning back in. 

Breaking off the kiss. "What is just as you remember?"

Laughing softly at her. "Did you really think I couldn't tell it was you that was kissing me on Halloween?"

"No," purrs Hermione still trying to deny it. "It wasn't me." 

Glaring at her. "Hermione I maybe slow but I'm not stupid." Kissing her again, "now lets try this again." Leaning very close to her face, "and besides which who else would have been smart enough to pull that prank?"

Glaring at him, not wanting to give the game away just yet. "I'm telling…." Moaning as his lips resume their assault.

"Now, I want to know what game you're playing with Malfoy," demands Sirius as he smirks at her. "You were never any good at hiding anything."

"What," whispers Hermione, before groaning. _Damn, Damn, double damn!_ "I'm not talking!" 

Smiling dangerously at her. "The difference between us is that I can get you to talk," Sirius devilishly purrs.

**Dinning Hall   
Next Day**

Sitting down at the table, Hermione blushes. Looking up at the Head Table Hermione notices that Sirius has a self-satisfied smirk on his face. _Ha, you_ _still don't know what's going on_. A small but building smile was working its way across her face, waving to Ginny when she entered the room. Ginny takes one good look at Hermione and rolls her eyes.

"Do I want to know," asks Ginny as she sits down.

"Maybe," utters Hermione.

"Have dumb and bumber figured it out," whispers Ginny looking around for Harry and Ron.

"Nope," answers Hermione. "And neither have Lupin and Black."

"That's good," smirks Ginny handing her a piece of parchment. "From Draco."

Reading it over. "Get this he wants me to be a cheerleader for a day." _Bloody stupid!_

"So," smirks Ginny.

Waving her hand in the air. "Its boring without the outfit." A sly grin spreads across Hermione's face. "I'm think the next Quidditch game." Waving her eyebrows up and down, "What do you think?"

Laughing, "perfect."

"**BLACK**," bellows Professor Snape as he storms into the dinning hall. Looking at him everyone notices his hair was purple and orange. Laughter struggles to break free. Glancing at Sirius's shocked expression.

"Let's see him get out of this," snickers Hermione as Professor Snape starts to yell at Sirius. "Seeing how he has no alibi." Hearing two of his teachers bickering in the dinning hall Dumbledore walks in and asks to speak to them in his office. 

"Wow," whispers Ginny. "Those two really hate each other."

"Yep," snickers Hermione. "Lets just say I have plans for both of them." Earning her a surprised gasp from Ginny.

Thinking for a few minutes an evil smile crosses her face, getting out some ink. "Ginny is there any way you can get this to Draco."

Glancing down at the parchment, Ginny smirks, "You got it."

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dare Draco to buy her something in Hogsmead.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
  
Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

  


Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.  


  



	19. Getting Detention 19

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Hogwarts  
The Dungeons**

Strolling into the dungeons, Draco grimaces as he notices Hermione smirking at him from her usual seat. _Why in Merlin's name did I agree with this game?_ Swiftly passing her, Draco takes his normal seat. _But I can't wait for Hermione to pull off my dare. Maybe then I'll find out what a cheerleader is._

Watching Draco fidget in his seat, Hermione smirks. _This should prove to be interesting._ A sharp nudge from her right interrupts her thought. _ Neville? What's he so nervous about?_ Seeing her follow Gryffindor wringing his hands, Hermione whispers, "Relax, he's not even here yet."

"Oh," whispers Neville. "It's not him, I'm worried about." Neville gives Hermione a significant look. 

"What," asks Hermione slight confused. Looking at him strangely. _I hope this has nothing to do with me_. Sounds of soft footsteps rapidly coming towards the dungeon informs Hermione that the teacher was on his way. _Great Professor Snape is vexed. Bet he's going to take it out on everyone._ Keeping an eye pealed to the door, Hermione says, "Talk to me after class." 

As Professor Snape arrives, his hair was still purple and orange. He was in a horrid mood. As the class progresses, Professor Snape's hair slowly changes back too normal. Just when class seemed to be over, he struck.

"Miss Granger," snaps Professor Snape. Looking at him, Hermione notices the mantic gleam in his eyes, and the evil smile on his face. _This is not going to be good. _"What are the properties of gilly weed extract?"

Blinking Hermione answers, "Gilly weed is used to help someone breathe under water without use…"

"Miss Granger," snickers Professor Snape. "That's not what I asked you, twenty points from Gryffindor. Now answer my question!"

Glaring at him, _answer this_, clearing her throat, "I don't know."

Gasping Professor Snape looks furious. "What did you say?"

"I don't know." _So take that you bloody git!_

"An additional twenty points from Gryffindor," sneers Professor Snape. "For **lying** to a teacher." The student's shock quickly fades into anger. The resounding silence in the classroom was deafening. 

"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you can you answer the question," purrs Professor Snape as he turns away from Hermione. _You're going to get yours. And I'm either going to be the one giving it to you or the one thinking it up._

"Certainly Professor Snape," smoothly answers Draco. "The extract of gilly weed is used for…"

**The Dungeons Outside the Potions Classroom  
Ten minutes later**

"Bloody stupid git," snaps Ron pacing outside the door.

"I agree," states Harry as they wait for Hermione. "You don't think he gave her detention, do you?"

"He's not that stupid," dismisses Ron. "After what Sirius did to him this morning."

"Yeah, but what if he gives it to her as a way to get even with Sirius," asks Harry. Ron's eyes widen, as that thought enters his brain. Harry and Ron discuss the possible possibilities for Professor Snape demanding that Hermione stay after class.

The potions classroom door slams open, as Hermione huffs out looking extremely vexed. Her face was pale as she relates her information to Harry and Ron. "I got detention plus another ten pints from Gryffindor, for being insulting." Swallowing hard, Hermione glances behind her, "let's get out of here. Before we inadvertently give someone an excuse to take more points away." 

**Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room**

Walking in Hermione looks around for Neville. Spotting him talking to Seamus, Hermione smiles and waves. "Neville, you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes," answers Neville glancing around. _Merlin he looks more nervous now then he did in potions. What is going on? _

"Come on," says Hermione, pointing to the stairs. "We can talk in the Bell Tower (top of Gryffindor) without everyone listening." 

Watching a smile break across his face, she knew that it was for the best.

A radiant smile breaks across Neville's face. Looking much more relaxed, Neville states a quiet, "Thanks." Following behind Neville as they head to the Bell Tower, Hermione shakes her head. _Wonder what he has to say. _

**Hogwarts   
Dinning Hall**

Walking into the dinning hall for dinner Hermione glances around the room. Spotting Ginny sitting by herself, Hermione smirks. _He didn't have the nerve._ Sticking out her tongue at Ginny who was shaking her head at her. Smirking, Hermione sits down on the opposite side of Ginny. 

"You're such a prat."

"I know," laughs Hermione. "And I'm loving it."

"Well, Draco sends you his regards," smirks Ginny as she pushes a piece of parchment towards Hermione. Unfolding it, Hermione looks over Draco's dare. _Bloody Hell! How am I going to do this?_

"Well," asks Ginny. As Professor McGonagal strides closer to them, her eyes flash towards Professor Snape who looks like a sullen child. 

"Miss Granger," barks Professor McGonagal. "You have detention tonight." Hermione resists the urge to groan. "With Professor Black in the charms classroom instead of with Professor Snape."

Looking confused, Hermione replies, "Thanks Professor McGonagal." _How in Merlin's name did that come to be?_ After Professor McGonagal leaves, Hermione asks, "Ginny do you know how that happened?"

"Not a clue," answers Ginny. "Wish I did, that way I wouldn't have to serve detention with him."

"But still, Professor Snape never transfers a detention," comments Hermione. Harry and Ron join the table, flaking Hermione. "Besides who could have acted this fast, I just got the detention today, and would have served it tonight?" 

"We did," laughs Ron reaching for some food.

"What," asks Ginny.

"When Hermione was talking to Neville in the tower; we had a chat with Sirius," laughs Harry thinking of Sirius's reaction. "And boy was he mad."

"Harry! Ron," admonishes Hermione. Hissing lowly, Hermione adds, "You shouldn't have done that! You know how vindictive Snape is."

"Don't worry Mione," says Harry. "It's all covered." 

_Don't worry? It's covered? Are they insane! How can this be covered?_ Groaning Hermione puts her head into her hands. 

"Miss Granger," states Dumbledore as he walks towards the table.

"Yes Dumbledore."

"I would like to have a few words with you and Mr. Malfoy in my office," looking into his eyes, I notice that there is no sparkle in them.

"Of course Professor." Getting up, Hermione is shaking a little. _Dumbledore he looks really mad. Wonder what happened? He couldn't possibly know about the game, could he?_

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dare Draco to buy her something in Hogsmead.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
  
Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange. 


	20. Blame 20

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**  
Hogwarts   
Dumbledore's Office**

Trailing behind the headmaster, Hermione and Draco glance at each other for possible information as to what has Dumbledore calling them into his office. Each gave the other, _do you know what this is about look. Before resigning themselves to the fact that neither knew. _

Once them were in his office, Dumbledore has them sit down. He doesn't offer them any candy. "Can either of you tell me," starts Dumbledore. "Why I've called you into my office?"

Both swallow hard. "No, sir" is echoed back to him.

"I have reports," says Dumbledore while holding up some pieces of parchment. "That the two of you…."

**Hallway   
Outside Dumbledore's Office**

Once outside Dumbledore's office, both Hermione and Draco breathe easier. Flashing each other a _wow smile, they proceed back to the dinning hall. _

Shaking her head, Hermione comments, "I can't believe that's all that he wanted to talk about. I would have thought that there would have been more."

"There probably is more, but since that time you have acted normal," sneers Draco earning himself a glare. "Well as normal for you anyways." Taking a few more steps Draco smirks as he states, "so I hear you have detention with Professor Snape…"

Cutting him off quickly, Hermione responses, "nope, it's with Professor Black in the charms room. I know the perfect way to use this little office visit to suit our little game."

Rising an eyebrow, Draco appraises her over. "Do tell?"

Whispering softly to him, Hermione tells Draco her idea.

"Damn," mutters Draco looking impressed. Then thinking about her suggestion. "No it's too dangerous."

"**I DARE YOU**," hisses Hermione. Getting fed up with Draco's poor behavior and even poorer dares. "You're already one in the hole."

"So we're still on?" groans Draco. 

_Of course we still playing you nit. We just started. _"Getting scared, Malfoy," mocks Hermione, which earns her a glare.

"No," snaps Draco. "But I want to **live** to see grad."

"Oh please," sneers Hermione. "WE haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet."

"Fine," grumbles Draco.

"Besides I'm not the one who flaked out on his last dare," snickers Hermione.

"There was no way that I was going to go straight up to Ginny and kiss her in front of the whole school," hisses Draco.

"Why not," snickers Hermione. "You kiss her in private, now you have to suffer the consequences." Pretending to think, taps her chin. "Yes," grinning evilly at him. "I know just the thing."

"Merlin," groans Draco as they enter the dinning hall, turning to keep up the act that they had started at the being of the year they glare hatefully at each other. 

**Dinning Hall  
Near Slytherin Table**

"This is all your fault," snaps Draco rather loudly. Draco's voice carries throughout the hall. Many of the students pretend that their not listening in, while other listen outright. 

Gasping as Hermione clutches the air. "**MY FAULT**! How **DARE YOU**," poking him with her finger. "This is in no way shape or form **MY FAULT**! If it's anyone's fault its Professor **SNAPE'S FAULT**."

This had gotten everyone's attention, even Professor Snape's. Everyone watches the two students glare coldly at each other before stalking over to their respective tables.

**Dinning Hall  
Head Table**

Upon Draco sitting down, Professor Snape sprang up from his seat. Striding over to the Slytherin table, Professor Snape quietly questions Draco as to what happened. Before exploding, "Why that's ludicrous!"

Scrutinizing the scene from his chair, Sirius notes that Hermione was extremely upset as she gathers her things. _This can't be good._ Silently Hermione left the hall, not talking to anyone. _Well, I'll just have to get her to tell me tonight._

Nudging Remus, Sirius asks, "What do you think this is all about?"

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's room**

Sitting on her bed, Hermione replays the scene from Dumbledore's office in her head.

_"I have reports that the two of you are working very well together in private but in the hallways it's almost like a battle ground," says Dumbledore holding up pieces of parchment. He sighs as he stares at Hermione and Draco. "Please try to contain yourselves better. Now, Miss Granger you wanted to be able to wear a muggle cheerleading outfit?" _

Picking up a book on her bed, Hermione lets out a heavy sigh. _Damn I thought for sure we were done for. Thank Merlin._ Glancing at her watch, Hermione notes the time. _Ginny should be here any minute now._ Hearing fast paced footsteps bounding towards her room followed by a quick rap on her door, Hermione smiles,

"Come in." Laughing at Ginny's flushed face. "Well?"

"Oh, you bad girl," snickers Ginny. "Worked like a charm."

"Really," asks Hermione. "I thought at least Harry or Ron would see right throw it."

"No," answers Ginny. "So everyone thinks that you," pointing to Hermione. "And Draco have to alternate sitting at each others table."

"Smashing." 

**Charms   
Professor Black's Class**  


Entering the room, Hermione gazes about for Sirius. _Must be running late._ Taking a seat, she waits for him to show up. Getting bored, she taps her fingers against the desk. _Where is he?_ Getting up and moving about the room, Hermione softly smiles as she looks over Sirius's lesson plans. _Since he hasn't shown up yet, I might as well get Draco's dare over with._

Working on Draco's dare, Hermione doesn't realize the time. Moving her stiff neck, she looks at her watch. _Did Sirius forget? Merlin, don't tell me I have the wrong room!_ Jumping up, Hermione takes a deep breath before heading towards the door. 

Looking around as voices float towards her, Hermione caustically approaches the door. Standing near the door, she could hear the floating voices more clearly. _It's Sirius and Professor Niko. What's he doing talking to the Muggle Studies teacher?_ Leaning closer and yet staying out of sight she listen closely to their conversation. _ Geez I feel like a Slytherin._

"I can't believe Dumbledore would do something like that," growls Sirius.

Throaty laughter. "Well what do you expect he can't have them at each other's throat all the time."

"Yes but to do that," groans Sirius. "Poor Hermione."

"Poor Hermione," laughs Professor Niko. "If you want to see it that way. We're still on for Saturday?"

"Hogsmeade," asks Sirius.

"Yes," answers Professor Niko.

"Yes."

"Then it's a date."

The voices float further away as the couple walking the hallways head down a different corridor. Tears slip down Hermione's face. Wiping her face furiously Hermione's anger kicks in. _Saturday, date, Hogsmeade. I'll show him a date!_

**Gryffindor tower  
Common Room**

Growling, Hermione runs into the common room. Nodding to Ginny and Harry, she says as sweetly as she could manage. "Gin I really need to talk to you."

"Mione," questions Ginny after looking at Hermione's face.

Looking up from his homework, Harry asks, "Mione, I need some help on this…"

"Herm," looking up from his homework Harry takes one good look at his friend.

"Harry," stresses Hermione getting his complete attention. "You're working on your potions homework and it's not due until Monday. We'll work on it after the game or on Saturday." After Harry nods, Hermione redirects her attention to Ginny, "Gin please my room." Spinning on her heel, Hermione takes the stairs two at a time, slamming her door for all that she's worth.

"Merlin who pissed off Mione," asks a dazed Harry.

"I won't know until she tells me," comments Ginny as she goes up the stairs.

**Gryffindor tower  
Hermione's Room**

Opening up the door, Ginny pecks her head in before entering. "Ok. What has Sirius done," asks a worried Ginny.

"He has a date for Saturday to go to Hogsmeade," answers Hermione.

"Well that's a good thing," says Ginny then notices Hermione's face darken. "Or not."

"With Professor Niko."

_What is that man insane?_ Grimacing Ginny says, "Well I say you get Draco to go for some of the insane dares and see how everyone else reacts."

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmead.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game. 

  
Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange. 

Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.


	21. Cheering 21

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Game Day  
Hermione's room**

Waving her wand, Hermione charms the ends of her hair to curl. Parting her hair, she pulls it up into two pigtails. Thus making her hair fluff upward and outwards. _I look like a dumb blonde_. Applying makeup to her face, last night's scene with Sirius and Professor Niko rings around her head. 

_At least talking to Ginny helps._ Smirking evilly at her reflection in the mirror, she stands up. Inspecting her cheerleading outfit, Hermione pauses. _Last time I wore something this short, Sirius charmed my cloths to become longer._ Smiling evilly, she takes her wand muttering several enchantments until she was satisfied. _There that should make things interesting. With the added bonus of getting Draco to agree to my dare, today will be a day that will not soon be forgotten._

Series of knocking at her door, just before it opens. Hermione looks to see Ginny standing there blushing furiously. "Problem, Ginny?"

"Are they supposed to be this short?"

"I answered that at the meeting," dismisses Hermione rolling her eyes. "Yes, they're supposed to be this short."

"You do realize that Sirius is just going to use a spell to make them longer," comments Ginny. "Right?"

"Ginny," purrs Hermione with a decisive twinkle in her eyes. "You have just given me the best idea."

"Oh god."

**Dinning Hall   
Teacher's table**

Laughing with Remus, Sirius smirks as the Slytherin girls walk in. _What in Merlin's name are they wearing? This should be good._ Some of the girls were wearing green and silver outfits with the skirts above the knee. Smirking Sirius nudges Remus. "Cheek out the Slytherin girls."

"Bloody hell," stutters Remus. "What are they wearing?"

"It's called a cheerleading outfit," sneers Professor Snape down the table. "Professor Niko thinks it will improve the muggleborn and pureblood relations."

"Smashing," laughs Sirius irritating Snape. "Although somehow I don't think that is the _relations_ that are going to be improved." Looking at Remus, Sirius says under his breath, "I don't think any of the Gryffindor girls will be wearing that."

Loud boisterous chants come from just outside the Gryffindor entranceway. Gazing towards the doorway, Sirius watches Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and three other Gryffindor girls walk in wearing the same cheerleading outfit, only this time in Gryffindor colors. Clearing his throat, Sirius reaches for his wand. _This is for her own good. Muttering off a spell Sirius looks away, as the spell goes to work._

"Hermione," bellows Ron pointing to her skirt. "It's shrinking!"

Swiftly looking back, Sirius notices instantly that his spell did the opposite effect of what he wanted to have happen. _ Bloody hell! That wasn't what I wanted! Whoa! Where did Hermione get those legs? Shaking his head to clear the dirty thoughts that were penetrating his brain. Sirius flushes profusely when Remus nudges him demanding, "What did you do that for?"_

Sirius glowers at the student body as loud catcalls and suggestive comments were rudely voiced. "That spell didn't work the way it way suppose to," growls Sirius not taking his eyes off the students. "I **was** trying to charm her skirt longer."

"It didn't work," says Remus stating the obvious.

  


**Dinning Hall   
Slightly Hermione's POV**

Feeling Sirius's eyes on her, Hermione smiles knowingly to herself. _Bet you didn't think I would be wearing something like this._ Striding towards her usual seat at the table, Hermione hears Ron bellowing.

"Hermione!" Glancing over to her best friend, Hermione sees that he's pointing at her. _ Oh guess Sirius tried to do something about my outfit._ "It's shrinking!" Giving one of her best friends a fake glare, Hermione takes her seat.

_All right now I have to portray a typical dumb blonde. I could just pretend that I'm a Malfoy but somehow I don't think that Draco will be too pleased._ Tapping her fingers on the table, Hermione smirks at Ginny. Turning her gaze to Harry and Ron, Hermione pouts at them, and then bats her eyelashes at them. This causing both Harry and Ron look at Hermione questionably.

"Oh look, the girls have gotten into their roles," laughs Professor Niko. Hermione and Ginny slightly cringe at her condescending tone. "You look so cute, Hermy." Professor Niko turns towards Sirius and Remus as they approach. "Don't you, gentleman think so?"

"Think what," questions Remus.

"That the girls look so cute," purrs Professor Niko as she strokes Sirius's arm.

"Sure," dismisses Sirius.

"Is Professor Niko your girlfriend," asks Ginny as she bats her eyes at Remus. Remus gives Ginny a weird look. "Professor Black."

_I'll give you cute! _"Yes, you old folks look so cute together," gushes Hermione as Professor Niko and Black cringe. "So are you? Professor Blacky?"

"Blacky," whispers Sirius, blinking his eyes. "What?"

"Oh," squeals Hermione jumps up. "Ladies! We have to go! We need to get ready!"

"Mione," states Sirius confused. "You're already dressed?"

"What? I need makeup," shouts Hermione as she and the _girls_ rush away. 

**Hallway  
Outside Dinning Hall**

Struggling to control her laughter, Hermione closes her eyes refusing to even look at Ginny. Knowing that if she did so, she would burst. Taking a deep breath, Hermione squeaks, "That went well."

Ginny chokes out, "Smashing I say. Just simply smashing." Laughter was evident in her voice. "I wish I could be there when Draco pulls his stunt."

"Me too," huffs Hermione as her laughter starts to fade. "Do you see the others?"

"Millie is coming this way now." 

Waving to each other, both sets of cheerleaders head outside towards the Quidditch pit. 

**Dinning Hall  
Slytherin table**  
  
Swallowing his breakfast with dread, Draco watches Hermione and Ginny leave the dinning hall. _I can do this. It's disgusting but I can do this. Steadying his hands, Draco recalls what Hermione told him earlier. _

_"Draco, think about it," says Hermione. "They won't know what hit them."_

_"But still," argues Draco. "It's…"_

_"I know, it's uncomfortable," interrupts Hermione. "But that's why I dare you to do it."_

Plastering on a smirk to his face Draco stands up. Striding over to the Gryffindor table, Draco squares his shoulders. _Can't believe I'm going to do this._

**Gryffindor table  
Slightly from Draco's POV**

Ron spots him first; giving Harry the usual warning that he was coming over. Sweeping the table with his eyes, Draco forces his smirk to stay on his face. _At least Ginny is not here for this._ Pausing, Draco fixing his stare on Harry. 

"What do you want Malfoy," demands Ron. 

"Potter," snickers Draco keeping his eyes on Harry. 

"Why," questions Harry. Narrowing his green eyes. 

Moving swiftly but gracefully Draco is suddenly standing extremely close to Harry. Tilting his head, Draco's mouth is alongside Harry's ear. Whispering seductively, Draco says, "I want you." _Might as well get into the swing of things._ Tracing his tongue along Harry's ear, before blowing lightly. 

Involuntarily shivering and jumping, Harry blushes a furious shade of red. Shoving Malfoy away from him, Harry then storms towards the exit of the dinning hall.

Draco calls out, "Don't walk away mad, just walk away." Sprinting Ron closely trails after Harry. Smirking at the leaving pair, Draco winks at the stunned professors. "What?" Draco saunters away. 

"What the hell," a whisper Remus as Sirius very slowly starts to recover.

"You got that right," says Sirius. 

High-pitched laughter erupts from Professor Niko. Laughing, "I knew it." Linking her arms with both Remus and Sirius, she smiles predatorily at them. "I just knew that Draco and Harry were lovers." Shocking both men with her outrageous claim. "That's why Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger fight so much."

"What," stutters Remus.

"Miss Granger wants Potter for herself," viciously states Professor Niko. "But he's taken by Mr. Malfoy."

**Quidditch Field  
Game Time**

During the game, the girls rework muggle cheer to fit their game of Quidditch. Most of the student body caught on, clapping and chanting along with the girl. The outfits the girls were wearing fascinated the rest of the student body. All the boys notice how short the skirts were as they distracted several players. 

When Hermione would do flips she was almost mooning the student body. As the game continues the teachers couldn't figure out whom the students were cheering for the boys playing Quidditch or the girls cheering.

Feeling the air swoosh around him, Draco spots Harry looking at him funny. _What? I guess someone wants to play!_ Liking his lips, Draco intently stares at Harry as he runs his hands up and down his broomstick. 

Harry being totally freaked out by Malfoy's suggestive gestures he found himself flying crazy. Sweat was poring off of him as he desperately looks for the snitch. Going after anything that remotely glitters gold, Harry found himself going after a pair of glasses, a ring and several other fluffy things until at last the snitch came out of hiding. 

Going full speed at the snitch Harry caught it. Without landing Harry races his broom back to the castle. Only getting off at the last second to rush upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. He didn't stop once.

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmead.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
  
Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange. 

Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.  


Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.


	22. Kissing 22

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Hogwarts  
Quidditch Field**

Moving closer to Ginny, Hermione casually leans over. Very softly whispers to Ginny what has Harry rushing back to the castle. Ginny gasps at what Hermione tells her. Laughing softly Ginny winks to her new boyfriend. 

"Ginny," asks Ron looking behind him. "Who are you winking at?"

_Smashing! He actually caught that? _"Wow Ron!" sheiks Hermione clasping both hands together. "We **WON**!" _This better pay off or else I'm going to have a long chat with Ginny._ Playing the dumb blonde bit to the hilt, Hermione jumps up and down. From the corner of her eye, Hermione sees Sirius point his wand at her again. Blushing furiously Hermione drawls, "My cloths have a life of their own!" _Merlin if he keeps this up I won't be wear a skirt but a thong!_

"Mione," Ron croaks out as he tries to keep her from jumping. "We need to get you the hospital wing."

"Are you hurt," asks Hermione then gushes. "You poor baby! Why didn't you say so." Pulling him into a tight hug and patting him on the head. _This is almost too easy._

Feeling two strong hands pry her away from Ron, Hermione looks into Sirius's concerned eyes. "Come on, Mione let go of him."

"But he's hurt," cries Hermione. 

"He said so." Getting this _you have got to be kidding me_ look for Sirius, Hermione struggles not to break out into a smile. Gently Sirius starts to maneuver her towards the castle. "I don't know how, but you're the one who's hurt."

"**AM** not," laughs Hermione as she breaks away from Sirius's gentle grip on her. Only to be caught by Remus. _Damn I forgot about him!_

"Come along Mione," whispers Remus. Soon joined by Sirius.

"But the **party**," whines Hermione. 

**Gryffindor  
Common Room**

Pacing around the room, Harry was extremely jumpy. Running to the boy's dormitories every time the portrait would open. When the portrait would close he would ask, "Where's Ron?" Or "Where's Hermione?" 

When Ron enters the common room he was the only one who could answer the question. "Hospital wing," states Ron shivering. "She was acting more nutters then normal."

"You think she's alright," asks Harry.

"Yes," states Ginny attempting to control the situation. "I think some of the pressure of being Head girl has got to her." Watching both boys closely. _Or she could be giving Sirius one hell of a hard time!_ Listening to Ron and Harry both state that Hermione thinks too much.

Hearing the portrait open, Harry jumped and ran towards the boy's dormitories entrance. Sighing deeply when he spots Hermione followed closely by Sirius and Remus. Covered by Sirius's long dress robes, she waves hello to everyone.

"Ginny," growls Sirius. "Get Hermione to bed. Everyone there will be **no** party tonight." Not wanting to push Sirius's already taxed limits Ginny helps Hermione straight to her room.

**Gryfindor Tower  
Hermione's Room**

"What happened," asks Ginny as soon as they are in Hermione's room.

"Professor Niko," hisses Hermione as Ginny groans. 

"She shows up at the hospital wing. Start to frawn all over Sirius," making hand gestures in the air. "Good thing Madam Pomfrey hates her too. She totally covered for me, saying something about it all being stress related."

"Ok," whispers Ginny looking behind her. "I understand that but why is Sirius so…" gesturing with her hand.

"Upset," smirking Hermione glares at the door. "Oh that's because I kept the act up until we were almost to the common room."

"Bad girl," laughs Ginny. "Is he still going out with her tomorrow?"

Nodding grimly at Ginny, Hermione states, "Yes he is. But he should know better then to mess with me."

_Merlin, what is she planning?_

**Next Day   
Hogsmeade  
Three Broomsticks **

**BOOM!**

The front door slams against the wall, the patron's jump in shock. In the doorway stood an extremely pale Neville Longbottom. Quickly the young Gryffindor races towards the Marauder table. Puffing heavily Neville gasps, "Help! You have to help." __

That got everyone's attention and fast. Harry jumps up reaching for his wand. Ron who was standing came closer. While Neville attempts to catch his breathe. 

"What happened," demands Remus as he and Sirius cautiously got up.

"It's Hermione," gasps Neville. Reaching for Professor Niko's butterbeer. Stunning all the boys, leaving them filled with dread. Waiting impatiently for Neville to finish chugging down the butterbeer, Sirius growls when he catches Professor Niko before she could snap at Neville

"What's happened," growls Sirius dangerously.

"She," still gasping for breathe. "It was horrible," Neville franticly gestures in the air. "They were fighting again and…"

"They who," interrupts Ron.

"Hermione and Draco," answers Neville. "They were really going at each other," laughter from Professor Niko floats towards them. Sirius coldly glares at her until she stops. "They were fighting about muggle cloths and events related to muggles." 

"So," sneers Professor Niko.

"Then it happened," croaks Neville struggling not to cry.

"What did," gently asks Remus.

"She…" swallowing hard they watch Neville go even paler. "Professor Snape..." 

"What about the greasy git," snaps Sirius.

"She kissed him." 

Stunning the whole place silent. Sirius sank down hard with a very loud thump. 

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.  
  
Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
  
Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange. 

Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.

Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry. 


	23. Fallout 23

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Hogwarts   
Front Entranceway into School **

Irrationally pacing directly in front of the doorway, Sirius glares almost hatefully at every passing student. While demanding details from all those who witnessed the fight that was between Hermione and Draco. Firing questions like, "Was she acting funny?" To hissing, "Did Snape have his wand out?" To concern, "Did she look sick?"

Every answer was pretty much the same; yes she was acting funny. No, Snape didn't have out his wand and no she didn't look sick but Snape sure did. This only serves to agitate Sirius even more. 

Hermione, the person in question strolls onto the ground surrounded by many perfects and a disgruntled looking Malfoy, Sirius pins his eyes on her. She was looking quite pleased with herself holding many shopping bags.

"She went shopping," snaps an irate Sirius as he clenching and unclenching his fists in an aggressive manor. "Bloody hell! Here we have been worried out of our minds and the wench goes shopping!" Instantly Remus, Harry and Ron back away from him. 

Gazing at the entranceway Hermione smirks. _I think someone's mad._ "Ladies and Malfoy. If you don't want to be on the receiving end of Professor Black's temper I suggest you go ahead of me."

"Do you think he's pissed," asks Jade.

"Do you think he's pissed," asks Jade.

"Look at the man," snickers Millie. "He's more than pissed."

"Look," states Draco. "I'm going ahead of you," glancing at Ginny. "I would, however suggest that Ginny take your bags. Because I agree with Millie," smirking at the man in question. "He's beyond pissed." 

Everyone moves ahead of both Hermione and Ginny. Hermione's gaze clashes with Sirius's. _Bloody hell is he mad! How I'm going to get out of this one? And still have a relationship with the man? Do I still want a relationship with him? Smashing, just smashing Hermione. Why didn't you think of this before hand?_ "Ginny, I don't know," whispers Hermione. "He looks really mad."

"Walk with me," laughs Ginny. "When we get to the entranceway, I'll get him to leave you alone."

"How," questions Hermione as they start to walk towards the men.

"Just you watch," snickers Ginny. "After all I have like five brothers."

As they approached the _boys,_ Ginny starts to laugh about nothing, which after a very short while make Hermione laugh along with her. "Can you believe it, Hermione just think now all the students have to wear muggle cloths for the next two months! All because you went and kissed that git, they didn't even see that one coming."

_I don't see how this is helping._ "I know," groans Hermione. "Don't remind me, it was bad enough doing it."

"What this about muggle cloths," demands Ron as he stares at them.

"Well," gesturing to Hermione. "Malfoy was being a prat…"

"As usual," inserts Hermione.

Glaring at her, Ginny continues, "He was the only one refusing…."

"Which totally pissed me off," interrupts Hermione. "And since he is the one who wants…"

"Hey who's telling this story," snaps Ginny, they walk into the dinning room. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. Malfoy said the day Hermione here," gesturing to the girl in question. "Kissed Snape would be the day he agrees to wear muggle cloths."

"So I walked right up to Snape and kissed him," laughs Hermione glancing to Sirius's face. _Don't scowl at me! You had a date with the she-witch from Hades! _ "On the cheek. I swear that man has never been kissed," laughing as she remembers how Snape reacted. "He jumped away so fast you would think Hermione had a disease. Then ran down the hall…" 

"On the cheek," checks Ron. "Like a swift kiss?"

"Even faster," laughs Jade as she joins the group. "You should have been there. It was so funny…." Jade recants the tale in her version to the group as Hermione and Ginny set down their shopping bags.

"Hey guys," interrupts Hermione. "Since you weren't there, I hope you don't mind that I got you some cloths?" Both Harry and Ron looked relieved when Hermione holds out two bags for them. "Please, if I hear no word about money. I'll hex you."

Jade and Ginny start to snicker. "Ladies, please," admonishes Hermione.

"Hermione," states Remus. "I would like to talk to you, in private?" 

"Of course," replies Hermione. _What could Remus possibly want to talk to me about? _

"Fine why don't we talk in the Gryffindor tower," suggests Remus. Picking up the bags Hermione waves goodbye to the group and follows Remus out.

**Gryffindor tower  
Common Room**

Putting down the bags with care, Remus casts a look around the deserted common room. Before staring directly into Hermione's eyes. "I expected better of you."

"What," asks Hermione slightly annoyed and confused.

"I didn't think you would play with Sirius the way you did," comments Remus rather coldly.

_Just who the hell are you to talk?_ "I **played **Sirius," huffs Hermione crossing her arms over her chest. "Really? How did you come up with this conclusion?"

"You've been messing with his head for the past week," snaps Remus. "So don't attempt to play me for stupid!" Jumping slight at the harshness of his tone Hermione stands her ground. "But today you've taken it as far as it will go. I can't believe that you scared not only Sirius and myself, but your best friends as well. So far inning Sirius against Snape is probably the lowest I've ever seen you go. I just don't want you anywhere near Sirius when you decide to go lower."

"_Excuse me_," hisses Hermione glaring coldly at Remus. "Who are you to damn me or judge me?" At her accusation, Remus opens and closes his mouth. "I've **never** once played you for stupid! But that doesn't stop both you and Sirius."

Looking abashed, Remus asks, "What?"

"Did it ever occur to you to ask what was going on?" Watching Remus slightly shake his head no. "Sirius is thirty some odd years old, Remus. He doesn't need you to **be** his mother. Just like I don't need Harry or Ron to be mine." 

Swallowing hard, Remus looks at the angry woman in front of him. Observing her rub her hands over her arms, he notes the goose bumps that have already formed. Turning his gaze back to Hermione's face, Remus he just barely notices the sheen of sweat around her pale face. 

"Shall I help you take these bags to your room," asks Remus.

"No I think you've done enough."

**Gryffindor tower  
Hermione's Room**

Knocking softly, Ginny opens the door slowly. Seeing Hermione lying on the bed, staring off into space "Mione, you ok?"

"Sure," responses Hermione. "I'm just fine."

"Ok what happened now," groans Ginny.

"Oh nothing," dismisses Hermione angrily. "Remus ripped into me, for the Snape thing and Sirius has yet to even talk to me." Sighing softly. "Plus I don't feel all that good."

Snorting Ginny asks, "Where does Lupin get off ripping into you?"

"Come on they're friends," comments Hermione groaning as she moves on the bed.

"So bloody what," snaps Ginny. "You and I are friends. You're friends with both Harry and Ron. I don't see you getting into their business, expect of course when it concerns school. But this doesn't concern school, so it shouldn't concern Lupin."

"Ginny," getting her attention Hermione continues. "What do you think they are going to react like when they find out who you're dating?" Watching the red head flinch, "look we need to figure out a way for them to meet the new version. Plus, I agree with you about Lupin, he should have minded his own business."

Looking at the exhausted girl on the bed. "Try to get some sleep," suggests Ginny. "Sirius has to talk to you tomorrow."

"Why's that," asks Hermione.

"You're in his class," laughs Ginny as she blows out the candles and closes the door. 

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmead.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
  
Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.  
  
Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange. 

Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.

Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry.  


Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21

  



	24. Getting Sick 24

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

****

  


**Dinning Hall  
Breakfast Time**

"The students will be able to wear muggle cloths thanks to the hard work of the Head boy and Girl," announces Dumbledore from the Head Table. 

Blinking her eyes, Hermione attempts to focus._ Oh, I don't feel good. Gently placing a hand on her stomach, Hermione struggles with the sudden urge to retch. _Need to go!_ Swaying as she stands up, Hermione feels two individuals take either of her arms._

"Don't think we're letting you fake your way out of class," states Ron. Turning her head towards his voice she squints her eyes. _Shouldn't have done that._

"Come on Mione," suggests Harry as both he and Ron escort her out of the hall. "Let's get this over with." 

**Charms classroom  
Professor Black**

Involuntarily shivering, Hermione pulls her robes around her tightly. Wrapping her arms around her body, she tries to hold the heat in. _Thank Merlin I'm not wearing any muggle clothing today. Bloody hell is it colder in here then normal? _

A soft slight smile creeps across Hermione's face as she vaguely remembers Dumbledore's announcement that the student body will be wearing muggle cloths for the first two mouths back from winter recess. _At least some good came from this mess._ A mental picture of Sirius in tight blue jean floats in her mind. 

Blinking to clear her foggy eyes, Hermione runs a shaky hand over her damp face. _Please you can't be that mad! Look at me._ Shaking from the sudden cold breeze she hears Sirius mumble something as the room dims from her view. A sharp nudge from Harry makes Hermione look at Harry questionably. Harry nods his head towards Sirius. 

"Any time today, Miss Granger," loudly states Sirius. _What is he talking about?_ Sirius's face was like granite but he was gesturing for her to come towards him. _Bloody smashing._ With shaky legs Hermione inches her way towards Sirius. Blinking to clear away sweat that somehow got into her eyes, she barely sees Sirius narrow his eyes at her before everything went dark.

A far away, "Hermione!" penetrates the darkness.

**Hogwarts  
Hospital Wing**

"Professor Black," bellows Madam Pomfrey from far away. "For the final time! Miss Granger will fine."

"You said that three weeks ago," snaps Sirius. "She has yet to show any signs of waking up!" Their voices seep into Hermione's consciousness. 

"Miss Granger is dealing with lingering after affects of constant use of a _Time Tuner_. Added with a case of phenomena!" states Madam Pomfrey. "Her body is also adjusting."

Hearing Sirius's low-pitched growl coming from her right side, Hermione becomes aware of Sirius holding her right hand. Groaning softly, Hermione runs a very tired hand over her eyes. Blinking, _damn, it's hard to stay awake_. Seeing Sirius's tired face before her, Hermione tries to smile as he strokes her face with his fingers. 

"Mione," asks Sirius. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," whispers Hermione as she promptly falls back to sleep.

**Gryffindor  
Hermione's room**

Rotating slightly Hermione attempts pulls her solid pillow closer to her. Feeling it move up and down steadily confuses her. _Why is my pillow moving? I swear if Ron or Harry have decided to prank anything in my room so help me, I'll kill them._

Cracking open her eyes, Hermione slowly registers that it wasn't a pillow her head was resting on. _Sirius_? Surveying the room, _my bedroom._ Smiling devilishly at the sleeping man, _hmm this could be interesting!_

"Don't even think it," grumbles Sirius. "You need to sleep."

"Bloody hell," whispers Hermione. "How?" 

Observing him smirk in his near sleep, make Hermione want to get him even more. Feeling his hand on her shoulder gently pushing her down towards his chest, he tucks her close. _Oh, I'll get you! You just wait. _

"You have been in and out of it all day," laughs Sirius. "We'll talk more tomorrow. Right now you need sleep."

"Fine," yawing Hermione answers him. "But you have **lots** of explaining to do." 

Nuzzling her head on his chest, Hermione falls fast asleep. She didn't notice Sirius's wide grin or feel his soft kiss on top of her head.

**Hogwarts  
Hallway**

Taking the tray from Dobby, Sirius starts to whistle out a tune. Turning back towards Gryffindor tower, he comes upon Ginny with Ron and Harry.

"Greeting follow Gryffindors," booms Sirius. 

"Morning Sirius," greets the three Gryffindors.

Pointing to the tray, Ginny asks, "Taking that to Hermione?"

"Yep," says Sirius with a goofy grin on his face.

Loud fast footsteps race towards the group. As Seamus and Neville round the corner, huffing they make their way over. "Professor Black!" coupled with, "You have to come."

Instantly on alert, Sirius looks over the two boys. "What happened," he demands.

"Your classroom," puffs Seamus gesturing wildly behind him. "Someone vandalized it."

"What," asks Harry, Rona and Sirius in unison. 

"You have to see it," huffs Neville. "To believe it." 

Sighing heavily, Sirius looks down at the tray in his hands. Shaking his head he asks, "Ginny could you do me a favor and deliver this to Hermione?"

"Sure, Professor Black," answers Ginny taking the tray from him. "I hope it's not as bad as they're making it out to be."

"We'll come too," offers Harry as Ron nods in agreement.

"Fine," sulks Sirius as they go to his classroom.

_Wonder what Hermione did to his room? I hope it was before Sirius asked Professor Niko out!_

  


**Gryffindor  
Hermione's room**

Squinting against the sunlight that was streaming in throw the window, Hermione blinks and reaches out blindly for Sirius. _He could have at least left a note_! Sighing heavily Hermione sits up in her now empty bed.

When the bedroom door creaks open, Hermione was surprised to find that it was Ginny walking in. _Backwards_? When the Ginny turns around, Hermione smiles at the tray in her hands. "Breakfast in bed? For little old me"

"Hell yeah," laughs Ginny as she walks over to Hermione's bed. Placing the tray on the nightstand. "You scare the crap out of everyone."

"Really?" ponders Hermione. "How so?"

"Mione," laughs Ginny. "You have been out for about close to four weeks. Do you know that Christmas break starts tomorrow?"

"No," groans Hermione. "Bloody hell! My school work."

Holding up her hand, "That's not everything. Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Shaking her head no, Ginny gets up and fetches a mirror. Handing it over, she hears Hermione gasp and start to stutter. "After affects of a, _Time Turner, _says Madam Pomfrey. Besides which you look smashing."

Groaning, "But," gesturing helplessly to the mirror.

"An added bonus is Sirius doesn't feel like he's dating an eighteen year old." Smirking at Hermione. "Besides you're not eighteen, since you had the time turner in your third, fifth and sixth year. You are _technology_ twenty four."

"I was kind of hoping this wouldn't happen until after I graduated," grumbles Hermione as she flops the mirror on the bed. "So what else is going on?"

Smirking Ginny's eyes start twinkling like mad. "Do you remember Draco's dare right before you found out that Sirius had a date?"

"Sure," dismiss Hermione, not really thinking on it. "So what?"

"It just went off," states Ginny sitting down. "You **have** to tell me what you did."

"Fine if you want the details," says Hermione wiggling her eyebrows. 

**Charms Room  
Professor Black's Room**

Striding in the room, Sirius gasps in shock. Bloody hell! Who would have enough brains to pull this off? Jumping back, Sirius curses under his breath. Tap dancing desk singing in a shrilly tone God Save the Queen? It must be a muggleborn, but who? Shaking his head, Sirius pulls out his wand. 

"God **save** our gracious Queen long live **our** noble Queen, God **save** the Queen! Send **her** victorious, happy **and** glorious, long to **reign** over us: God **save** the Queen!

They just had to pick this song. "Infinite…" starts Sirius until a coat rake reaches out pulling him further into the room. Struggling to get free, Sirius finds himself dancing the waltz. _Smashing. Whoever did this is going to get a weeks worth of detention!_

"O Lord **our** God arise, Strike down **her** enemies, And make **them** fall! Confound **their **politics, Frustrate **their **knavish tricks, On thee **our** hopes we fix: God **save **us all!"

Loud snicker erupt from Harry and Ron as they watch Sirius struggle to break free from his dance partner.

_Merlin help me! Please?_

**Gryffindor  
Hermione's room**

"God save the Queen," comments Ginny right before she burst out laughing. "Smashing! Oh, if only we could see his face right now." 

When Ginny's laughter fades away, Hermione asks, "So did anything happen while I was out?"

"Ok, right after you first got sick, Professor Snape said something extremely rude about you, that pissed off Sirius," says Ginny.

"Smashing," groans Hermione. "What did Sirius do in retaliation?"

"Well, Sirius pranked Professor Snape's dinner. As Professor Snape ate his food, Snape's face slowly became covered with clown makeup. This did including a bright big red nose!" continues Ginny. Reaching into her robes, Ginny pulls out a photo. "Here look, Collin took a picture."

"Bloody hell," whispers Hermione while pointing to the photo. "What happened to Snape's cloths?"

"Ron and Harry," laughs Ginny. "Second thing strangely enough, Ron, Harry and Draco, yes you heard right Draco, they have been getting along." Observing Hermione's eyebrows pop up into her hairline. "I don't know how it happened it just did," adds Ginny. 

"Is there more," asks Hermione.

"Yep," answers Ginny glancing back towards the door. Leaning in towards Hermione, Ginny whispers, "Everyone thinks you were sick when you kissed Snape. So they have forgiven you of the whole thing." 

"Smashing," snickers Hermione grinning evilly. "And since everyone is getting along. I think I have the **perfect** dare for Draco."

"Oh do tell," demands Ginny.

"Tell him," starts Hermione only to pause to figure out the wording. "That I dare him, to confess his feelings for you in front of Ron."

"_Bloody hell_ first day back and you're all ready causing trouble." 

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game. 

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange. 

Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.

Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry. 

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****

Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths. 


	25. Winter Recess 25

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's room**

Hesitantly putting her feet on the ground near her bed, Hermione takes a deep breath before attempting to stand up. Swaying unsteadily she reaches out for the chair next to her bed._ God damn it! I should be able to walk by now!_ Growing frustrated Hermione lowly growls. 

"Just what do you think you're doing," asks Sirius. Startling Hermione as he leans against the doorframe looking nonchalant. 

"I'm getting up," states Hermione attempting to gain her balance. "I have work to do."

Chucking Sirius strolls into her room. "Winter recess starts in one day. You can work on your homework later. Right now you need to get back into bed." 

"No! I'm going to dinner," snaps Hermione. "I'm sick of being stuck in this room, all day." Feeling his hands on her shoulders she glares into his blue eyes. "I mean it. I want to go down and eat."

"Fine," laughs Sirius. "You do realize that it's a long trip, back and forth. And if you want to go, you'll have to get there on your own. I'm not helping you get there."

"But," gasps Hermione as she tries to think of an argument to sway him. 

"But nothing," growls Sirius. "You have been sick for close to four weeks. **FOUR WEEKS**! Mione. Do you really think I'm going to help you have a relapse?"

Groaning, Hermione runs a tired hand over her face. "No."

"Plus, I got a few of the house-elf's to bring us dinner in here," whispers Sirius attempting to placate her. 

Watching Dobby and Winkie come into the room. They were carrying food and drinks for two, Hermione smiles softly at Sirius. Taking a step, her legs become jelly under her. 

Sirius gently lifts Hermione up into his arms before she could fall on the floor. "See you need to get back into the swing of walking." Settling her back down on her bed. Sirius arranges for a bed tray to cover Hermione's lap. 

Since she was eating in bed, Sirius charms her stable chair into a pale blue love seat. Taking one side for himself, Sirius also uses a try. The other side was used to hold additional food and drinks. As they eat their dinner, conversation flows freely. Straightening any misgivings about their relationship and setting a few ground rules too.

Around nine thirty, Sirius could tell that Hermione was getting tired even if she tries to hide it. "I'm surprised that Harry or Ron haven't come up to see you," says Sirius glancing towards the door.

"They're probably still at dinner," states Hermione. Her face flashes between pensive to confused. "They said that they would stop by afterwards."

"Good thing too," snickers Sirius knowing full well that preventing Ron from having his dinner more then not leads to disaster. An irate voice penetrates the walls of Hermione's room.

"Blimey," states Sirius. "Who can that be?" Shaking his head, Sirius heads for the door. Opening it just a crack, Ron's irate voice explodes into the room. 

"**THAT BLOODY GIT!! HOW DARE HE! I KILL HIM**!" 

"Sounds like Ron," comments Hermione as she struggles not to laugh. Muttering under his breath, Sirius quickly rushes down to the common room. Minutes later Ginny sweeps into the room.

"Mione," gasps Ginny struggling to get the words out. _Good Lord! Don't tell me she's upset._ Swallowing hard Hermione waits for Ginny to get her breathing under control. "You missed it! Right before dinner is over Draco goes right up to Ron." Ginny flops down in the now vacate chair. "Says to him that I'm one of the nicest girl in the school. Ron agrees." 

"That's good, right," questions Hermione.

"There's more," states Ginny. "The next thing Draco says is that I'm a sexy vixen, and I should be dating him."

"What did Ron say," asks Hermione. _Oh boy._

Smirking Ginny says, "Without thinking Ron agrees!" Gasping at Ginny, Hermione shakes her head. 

"**BLOODY STUPID GIT COMES RIGHT UP TO ME!"** explodes into the room.****  


"Whoa," laughs Hermione. "He's awfully mad."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny huffs. "That's because right after Draco got Ron to agree that I should be dating him. Draco comes over to me and says: _Hot stuff, you, me dinner. You brother said it was ok._ You should have seen Ron! He looked like he was going to explode!"

"I'll bet," agrees Hermione. "He sounds like he's going to explode."

**"THEN HE GOES OVER TO HER!"** echoes off the walls in Hermione's room.

"And thing else happen at dinner," questions Hermione.

"**AND THEN HE KISSED HER! IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! MY SISTER, MY BABY SISTER**!"

"Ginny!" admonishes Hermione. "I' can't believe you didn't tell me. So what was it like?" 

"**RONALD WEASLEY**!" barks Sirius. Silence greets Sirius's bark. Hermione and Ginny wait for a few minutes for some noise of life n the common room. Three sets of footsteps approach Hermione's room. First Harry walks in. Followed by an extremely pale Ron, and an agitated Sirius. 

_Can you smell the Testosterone?_

**Gryffindor Tower   
Winter Recess: Christmas Day**

Taking it one step at a time, Hermione steadily makes her way down to the common room. Inspecting the room, she notices Sirius in one of the comfy chairs by the fireplace. _What's he doing here so early? Is he sleeping?_ Making her way over to the Christmas tree, Hermione whispers, " Merry Christmas." Not really sure if Sirius was awake.

"Good morning," grunts Sirius. Opening his eyes, Sirius blinks away the bleariness. His sharp blue eyes rake over Hermione. "Bloody hell, what are you wearing?"

"P.J.'s," answers Hermione looking down at what she was wear. Her sleepwear comes down to mid-calf. The Lace-up slip is red while the slim adjustable straps are gold. The corset-inspired lacing plays peek-a-boo with curves. Daringly low in front but not showing anything. _What everything is covered?_ "Why?" 

"That's not sleep wear," whispers Sirius. Hearing the sounds of Harry or Ron coming down the steps, Sirius leaps up off the chair. Taking off his black dress robe, he quickly wraps it around Hermione's shoulders. Looking at Sirius funny, Hermione tries to shrug off his robes, but his strong hand prevent her for doing so. 

"Leave it on," growls Sirius. "I'm the only one who gets to see that."

"Ah Sirius dear," laughs Hermione. "Both Ron and Harry have seen that." Hearing him choke, "Who do you think helped pick it out?"

Seeing his distress, Hermione rolls her eyes. "From a Victoria's Secret catalogue. But if it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll leave your robes on." His relief was obvious. 

As Harry came bounding into the room, he picks up a gift for Hermione and one for himself. Handing Hermione her gift, he hears Sirius growl at him. Harry gives Hermione a, _what's up with that_ look. Laughing at Sirius's over protectiveness, Hermione playfully slaps Sirius chest.

"Hey Sirius," grumbles Ron rubbing his eyes with his hand. "Have you seen Ginny?"

"She's probably out with Draco," whispers Hermione into Sirius's ear. Sirius in turn says without thinking, "she's out with Draco." Ron turns pale and gaps like a fish.

"Sirius Black," hisses Ginny as she steps off the stairs. "That's not funny."

"What's not funny," asks Remus as he comes into the room. Meanwhile Sirius starts tickling Hermione who pleads fro him to stop. He relents only when Hermione tells her part in the slip up.

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game. 

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange. 

Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.

Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry.  
  
Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21**  
**

Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths. 

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.


	26. Snowballs 26

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge ~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's room**

Though the slightly open window, Hermione could hear some people having a snowball fight. _Bet Harry or Ron started it._ Looking down at her new watch, Hermione smiles. Grabbing her gloves and scarf she races out of her room. 

Opening the large door in the entrance hall, Hermione goes outside. Instantly upon setting foot onto the field, she was involved in the snowball fight. It was everyone for themselves and no one was spared. Friendships were obsolete when it came to the fight. 

All too soon, teams formed, each house for themselves. Several of the older students started to enchant their snowballs making the simple game more complex. Soon funny, screams and wail of snowballs filled the air. While others on contract changed the targets hair color to bright pink, green or yellow. Other put different hexes, forcing their teammates to act quickly in taking them off or be defeated. 

Careful to avoid any of the rougher snowballs, Hermione watches as Hufflepuff is easily demolished then as Ravenclaw folds. Soon it was Gryffindor verses Slytherin. The fight got interesting when Remus and Sirius joined the fray, as did Professor Snape. In no time flat it was an all out all war.

Gazing intently at Draco, Hermione manages to catch his eyes. Draco uses his wand to talk to her. Neither could come up with a reasonable way to stop the game. Soon it was bordering on dangerous. 

Glancing around, Hermione finds that the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students have retired from the fight. It was just a few Gryffindors and Slytherins. With most of the students on the ground do to Petrificus Totalis. _They're going to freeze something bad. This game needs to end and it needs to end now!_ Bunching up some snow Hermione makes three snowballs. _I know that I'm going to regret this, but if I don't hit him too Snape will think I'm playing favorites. _

Smiling wickedly Hermione mutters three different complex charms before performing Wingardium Leviosa. Flicking her wand, Hermione hits all three of her targets. Three various thuds hit the ground.

"Games over!" shouts Hermione. "I expect each house to undo the spells on their classmates! And their classmates alone!"

"But Mione," contradicts Ron. "What about Remus and Sirius?"

"What about Professor Snape," questions Goyle pointing to the man in question.

"Malfoy and I will escort those three to Madam Pomfrey. Since it's obvious that they have taken leave of their intelligence," hisses Hermione clearly upset. "Harry! Ron! Please get to work on the first years. Ginny, kindly reassure them that **this** doesn't normally happen."

A deadly silence filled the air. Everyone could instantly tell that Hermione was beyond angry. Huffing both Draco and Hermione floated the three professors the hospital wing, since they were still under Hermione's charm. When they arrived, Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a wink that only she noticed.

"We'll leave them in your care," suggests Draco smirking at the three grown men. Nudging Hermione with his arm. Outside the hospital Draco comments, "Where's Creevey when you need him?"

"Inside taking several snap shots," smirks Hermione at Draco's astonished look. 

"Bloody Hell," mutters Draco. "Your vicious when pissed."

"You don't know the half of it," comments Hermione. "Ask Ron or Harry sometime."

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game. 

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.  


Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange. 

Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.

Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry. 

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****

Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths. 

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.

Chapter 25  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It's Winter Recess.


	27. Geek Week 27

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge ~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Dinning Hall  
Monday Morning   
First day back**

Taking his seat, Remus looks out among the students. Raising an eyebrow he looks towards Professor McGonagall. Seeing her stern expression, Remus decides not to bother asking her what was going on. Spotting a haggard looking Hermione walking in the hall, he gets up and walks towards her.

"Morning Professor," greets Hermione as Remus sits down.

"Morning," watching his eyes takes in her appearance. "Hermione, I know that you have been sick and all. But I have to say you look like you…." Grimacing he tries to think of a better way to say it.

"I look like something the cat dragged in after a down pour," laughs Hermione. "I know. It's Manic Monday, I'm suppose to look like this."

"What," asks Sirius. "Mione, are you sure you're up to school?"

"Sirius," groans Ginny as she walks over to them. "It's Manic Monday. We're supposed to look like we just got out of bed."

"Oh," laughs Sirius as he looks over both girls. "That's good to know."

"What are you going for the other days of the week," questions Remus.

"That all depends on other things," laughs Ginny. "You know about Monday. Well, there is Wacky Wednesday and Freaky Friday."

"These day have been picked, so the students can express their personality in their cloths," informs Ron as he sits down. Grabbing some food and putting it on his plate "others were left out so everyone could plan for the week's idea."

"What," asks Sirius.

"Week's idea, is what week it is," states Harry as he joins Ron. Clarifying his point, "This week is School Rules. So everyone will dress like we're going to Muggle School. Next week is Geek Week."

"Cool," purrs Sirius. "Can't wait to see some of your outfits."

"Yep, especially when it's Sleep Week," purrs Draco as he walks by the group.

"Sleep Week," grumbles Ron. "What's that?"

"When the student's wear their sleep wear to class," states Hermione as Sirius looks at her sharply. 

Growling, "Someone needs new sleepwear." Ginny and Hermione laugh as Remus and Sirius walk to the Head Table. Chanting under their breath, "We bad, we know it." 

As the week went by, it was soon Friday. No one really noticed anything out of the ordinary. There were only five times when Ron had to be restrained from physically hurting Malfoy with his bare hands, but most of the student body was use to that.   


What confused almost everyone was what Malfoy was saying that would set him off each time. It was different versions of how pretty Ginny was, how sexy she looks in muggle clothing. Once Malfoy just licked his lips at her, wrapped an arm around her, which she shrugged off. As Ron got closer Malfoy said, "Looks like our dinner date will have to wait."

**Dinning Hall   
Head Table**

Sighing deeply Sirius walks into the room. _Bloody hell, I'm hungry_. Looking over to the Gryffindor table, Sirius sees both Ron and Harry, but not Hermione. Noticing their identical glacier glares directed towards the Slytherin table. Glancing over, Sirius immediately spots Hermione sitting at the end of the table next to Malfoy. Scowling Sirius glares at Draco. _Why is she over there?_

"Hey Sirius," whispers Ginny. "You think you could talk to Harry and Ron."

"Why," growls Sirius, his eyes never leaving Hermione's face.

"Because they are upset that Hermione has to sit over there," gesturing to the Slytherin table. "You remember Dumbledore made it mandatory for them to sit at the others table every Friday, switching every week."

"Why didn't they start with the Gryffindor table," mutters Sirius as he walks over to Harry and Ron.

Under her breath Ginny answers, "Because she lost a bet."

**Dinning Hall   
Monday  
Head Table**

Gasping for breath Sirius clutched his chest in dramatic fashion. He watched his normally gorgeous girlfriend walk in looking, well like a geek. A poorly dressed, cosmetically challenged, smiling widely to herself. 

"Breath," mutters Remus. "She doesn't look half bad."

"What," croaks Sirius giving Remus an _Are you kidding me_ look.

"Look around the room," laughs Remus. "Sure the pig tails with the badly put on makeup hurts her looks."

"Remus," growls Sirius. "Open your eyes. My Mione, dresses in neat white shoes, prissy schoolgirl outfit complete with the plaid sweater. She looks worst then she did in third year."

"Sirius! It's geek week," laughs Remus. "Get use to it. She will look like this all week."

Growling Sirius runs a hand over his face, "What is next week?"

"Biker and babes," replies Remus. "I really don't know what it is."

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER**," bellows Hermione as she jumped up from the table. Ginny jumped up as well, "**WHAT IS THIS**?" 

Looking over to the table, Sirius notices that Harry has used one of his old pranks, turning the napkins into slugs. _Poorly timed, gonna cost house points_. 

A loud explosion from the table shook the room. The slugs changed over into glowing red roses that sang sickingly sweet love song. Groaning, both Hermione and Ginny glared over to the Slytherin table.

"**JUST YOU WAIT SNAKE BOY**," snaps Hermione. "**YOU HAVE DINNER WITH MY HOUSE THIS WEEK**!"

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.  
  
Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game. 

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange.   


Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.

Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry. 

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****

Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths. 

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.

Chapter 25  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It's Winter Recess.

Chapter 26:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Snowball fight.


	28. With a Bang 28

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge ~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Freaky Friday  
Dinning Hall**

Sitting down between Ron and Harry, Hermione smirks at Draco who was slowly making his way towards the Gryffindor table. _Move it along Snake Boy. I want to see how you handle a table of my peers. _Smirking at his unsure facial expression. "Draco you can sit next to **Ginny**." Who was directly in front of Ron. As his glowering expression, Hermione offers, "Or I can sit next to Ginny and **you** can sit between Harry and Ron?"

"_No thanks_," sneers Draco as he quickly sits next to Ginny. Smirking at Ron's irritated expression.

Laughing softly, both Ron and Harry look at Hermione funny. Until she nods her head towards the two individuals who had just come into the dinning hall, causing them to smirk at Draco. 

"Are you sure **you** want to sit there," snickers Ron barely controlling his urge to sneer at Draco's stupidity. Draco jumps as Sirius and Remus sit at the student table instead of the head table.

"Have a good day," asks Hermione to them. Sirius growls at Draco, causing him to slightly shiver. 

"Sirius," snaps Hermione glaring at him. "Enough. Remember I have to sit at his table next Friday."

"Actually Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy," interrupts Dumbledore. "Since you two are getting along better, this will be the last switch." His twinkling eyes, and kind smile. "So I suggest that you make the best of it." With that Dumbledore walks to the head table.

"So Draco," purrs Hermione. "I see that you're finally having dinner with Ginny." 

"Yeah," grumbles Draco. 

"Bet it beats Quidditch," snickers Hermione as she watches Ron and Harry glare at him.

"Sure does," readily agrees Draco. Which causes Ginny to blush, but gets both Ron and Harry to argue with him. Soon Draco, Harry and Ron where having a long decision on Quidditch. Rolling her eyes, Hermione winks at Sirius, who smirks at her. _Didn't see that one coming did you?_

_I don't want to hear about Quidditch all evening_. Pausing, then nodding at Ginny, Hermione smirks before stating, "So, what are you all wearing next week?"

"Yeah," laughs Ginny, who understands what Hermione was trying to do.

"I don't understand, Biker and Babes," asks Sirius.

"It's Biker Babes," corrects Ginny. "You know tight leather cloths." Purring for effect. 

"Well," huffs Hermione. "I know what Ron, Draco and Harry are wearing since I picked it out. But what about you Remus and Sirius?"

"What about us," questions Remus. 

"Are you going to participate," asks Hermione. "I know I would love to see some leather on certain someone." Smirking, Sirius laughs. Both Hermione and Ginny work on Remus and Sirius until they both agree to wear leather on Friday. 

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's Room**

Flopping down on her bed, Hermione smirks. _Next week is Prank Week_, laughing deeply she didn't hear Ginny coming into the room. Gasping in shock as Ginny's face suddenly appears before her. Hermione playfully slaps Ginny's arm as she laughs at her.

"So," ponders Ginny. "I want to know what you're planning on doing next week."

"What makes **you** think I'm planning something," dismisses Hermione.

"You **forget** who you're talking to," laughs Ginny. "Plus I know you haven't gotten Remus back for butting into your relationship."

"Ok, fine," playfully groans Hermione. "You've found me out," sighing dramatically. "Well first I'm planning on starting the week off with a bang."

"Does Draco know about this," asks Ginny.

"Who do you think thought of it," laughs Hermione. 

"You do know that Prank Week is for the student's to prank the teachers, right," asks Ginny.

"Of course," laughs Hermione. "But remember this is me you're talking to."

"I can't wait until Monday," snickers Ginny. 

**Dinning Hall  
Manic Monday **

Stepping into the hall, Hermione walks wearing lose black leather pants and a pale pink sweater. _Damn is it cold in here._ Glancing over to the Slytherin table, Hermione tries not to smile. _This is going to be really interesting._ Taking her usual seat, Hermione patiently waits for the mail. Halfway throw breakfast the owl's pour in.

"Merlin, _Draco_ that's a _Howler_," gasps Pantsy. "What did you do to deserver one?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione wipes her sweaty palms on her napkin. _Just a few more seconds. _Glancing at the teacher's table, she slowly lets out her breath. _Snape, Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall are not here, Thank God. _

"**MALFOY YOU BLOODY STUPID GIT**," shouts Hermione's voice via the howler. "**WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?? OH! I FORGOT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO THINK!!! THIS IS PRANK WEEK, YOU DUMB BAS&*^!" **

Silence fills the hall; no one could believe that Hermione Granger sent Draco Malfoy a howler. Even Ron and Harry look at her funny before shouting out their identical praise. 

Sirius just busts out laughing, as he comes up to the Gryffindor table. "Mione, Prank Week is for the students to prank the teachers." Seeing her utter horror on her face, Sirius laughs even harder. 

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game. 

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange. 

Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.

Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry. 

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****

Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths. 

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.

Chapter 25  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It's Winter Recess.

Chapter 26:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Snowball fight.  


Chapter 27:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Hermione sat at the Slytherin Table.  
Weekly dress topics started off with Geek Week.


	29. Agreements and starts 29

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge ~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Manic Monday  
Dinning Hall**

****

"I don't think we're going to have a problem from you. But I think you might have to apologize to Malfoy," comments Sirius attempting to control his laughter. 

"God no," whispers Hermione shaking her head. Just you wait Sirius, you turn is coming. Groaning loudly Hermione gets up from her seat and crosses the hall. Everyone watches her walk towards the Slytherin table were Draco Malfoy was sitting. 

As she got closer to the table Malfoy stood up, he walked up to her before she got to the table. Narrowing his eyes, Sirius watches the exchange between the two. He wasn't the only one; everyone else seemed to be watching them also.

Smirking at Draco, "Well what do you think?" asks Hermione glancing about the room.

"I think we're on schedule," sneers Draco as he glances about the room. "Everyone's watching."

"Good," snickers Hermione. "They won't see it coming then. Are we on?"

"Yep," mutters Draco. "Did you get the _innocent_ rock candy?" (It's candy that makes you look more innocent if you did something wrong. A Fred & George invention!)

"Yes, see Ginny before you leave," answers Hermione. "Remember to have one in your mouth before you got to class."

"Will do," states Draco raising a questioning eyebrow. He gets the signal for her. Taking a deep breath before he shouts out, "I'm glad you're sorry! Just get away from me!" 

**Professor McGonagall Class  
Transfiguration classroom  
10 A.M.**

Standing in front of the class, Professor McGonagall the strictest teacher in Hogwarts was explaining how to transfigure water into a solid object like a book or a book into a liquid object. 

Picking up a glass of water that is on her desk, Professor McGonagall took a small sip. Clearing her throat, "Now class does everyone have this down?" Looking around the room and seeing several hands in the air, she sighs.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom, what **don't** you understand," Professor McGonagall questions.

"The wand motion," replies Neville. "Is it up then down or down then up?"

"It's up then down," answers Professor McGonagall. "**Heep**!" Professor McGonagall hiccups. 

"**Heep**!" Seconds later her hair falls onto her shoulders, on her face soft make-up starts to appear. 

"Oh," gasps Pansty. "Professor McGonagall! You look so pretty."

"What," barks Professor McGonagall. Lavender Brown pulls out a mirror, "Miss Brown, put that mirror away!" 

Professor McGonagall glares at Lavender until she catches her reflection. "What in _Merlin's_ name!" Glancing about her room for the guilty party, she couldn't find anyone who had the look. 

_I'll fix this after class._ Shaking her head, "Let's get on with the lesion." 

Booming loud music filters into the classroom. Making everyone jump in their seats.

"_We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the World"_

A voice adds: "_Go Gryffindor_!"

Struggling not to laugh, _go Ginny_! Hermione watched as her teacher clasped a hand to her chest and mutter a swear word. _Wow! So she does swear when she's stressed! Cool. Let's see her handle this._ Rolling her tongue over the rock candy in her mouth, Hermione waits for her prank to start. 

Waving her wand Professor McGonagall stated the spell clearly and pointed her wand at the jar of glass on her table. The glass started to change as her wand started to shake. 

'**POP**'

"_Ahh_!" shouts Professor McGonagall. Dropping the chicken that was in her hand. The chicken pecked loudly at the floor before coming after Professor McGonagall. Jumping as fast as she could onto her desk. She looks wildly about her for her real wand. Shaky laughter filtered in the room.****

"Who _did_ this," croaks out Professor McGonagall. Looking around all she sees are surprised faces. "Class dismissed!"

Walking out into the hall, Hermione mouths 'that was bad' she watches him mouth back 'yep it really stunk.' Pausing a devilish smile comes across her face. _Potions are tomorrow, to bad for Snape!_

  
  
  


Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game. 

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange. 

Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.

Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry. 

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****

Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths. 

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.

Chapter 25  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It's Winter Recess.

Chapter 26:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Snowball fight.  


Chapter 27:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Hermione sat at the Slytherin Table.  
Weekly dress topics started off with Geek Week.  


Chapter 28  
Draco dares Hermione to send him a Howler signaling the start of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt Ron.

  



	30. Tues, Wed and Thursday 30

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Prank Week  
Tuesday  
Potions Classroom**

Sitting next to Neville, Hermione watches Draco slip into Professor Snape's private storeroom. Good going, I hope you don't get caught! Hearing him clanging his caldron, Hermione smirks. This is going to be one interesting day. 

Professor Snape slinking towards herself and Neville, smirking and his eyes glinting evilly at them. Opening his mouth to say something, Hermione was sure to be nasty when a bust of music caused him to jump around with his wand pointing where every he faced.

"_Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
Like any hot blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave  
But you you're not allowed_."

A voice adds: "Got that Slytherin! Not allowed!"

Still jumping around, Professor Snape looks about franticly. He looks spooked! Struggling not to openly smirk at him, Hermione keeps her head down.

"Class dismissed!" bellows Snape. 

Leaving the classroom a few minutes' later, Harry runs to catch up to them. "Guess what I saw Snape doing?"

"What," asks Hermione.

"No guess," laughs Harry.

"Give," demands Ron. 

"He was looking under all the caldrons, he checked over everything," relays Harry. "I think he was really spooked!"

"Come on," groans Ron. "We need to move or else we'll be late for lunch."

"You guys go on," informs Hermione. "I have a meeting to get to." Racing towards the library, when she gets to the meeting room she finds Draco waiting for her.

"Glad you could make it," sneers Draco. "Let me guess couldn't get ride of Potter and Weasley."

"Oh? How did you guess," sneers Hermione pulling cups from her bag. "Did you get everything?"

"Yes," answers Draco putting the potions on the table. "I still don't know why you wanted the 'replay' potion."

Smirking Hermione replies, "Let's just say it's for someone who should have minded his own love life and not mine."

"Glad it's not me," comments Draco seriously. "Let's get the show on the road."

**Dinning Hall   
Lunch**

Taking her seat between Harry and Ron, she nodded to Ginny. Wiggling her eyebrows both girls started to laugh.

"What's so funny," asks Ron as he glances at them.

"Oh just had an interesting talk with Kathy," mutters Hermione. "She said something about a broom closet." The tips of Ron's ears started to turn pink, as he mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that," asks Ginny. "Didn't hear you there, Ron." As the meal progressed, people were commenting on the pranks played on Sirius and Lupin, but by far everyone agrees that the one on McGonagall was the best. 

Choking and gasps came from the Head table. Students stopped talking, and start looking at the table. "Look at Snape!" "Look at Lupin and Black." Was echoing in the hall.

Standing on his feet, was Professor Snape. Clasping a hand over his heart, he starts to sing:

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.   
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.   
I guess you'd say   
What can make me feel this way_?"

At this point both Remus and Sirius join in on the singing.

_"My girl (my girl, my girl)   
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl_)."

All three men, struggle as they stiffly walk around the table. Moving to stand in front of the student body and in front of the Head Table, they start to do snap their fingers in tune with the song and shuffle their feet.

"_I've got so much honey the bees envy me.   
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.   
I guess you'd say   
What can make me feel this way_?"

Professor Snape starts to sway closer to Professor Trelawney. As Sirius and Remus took a few steps backwards, they did spins. 

"_My girl (my girl, my girl)   
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)."_

Professor Snape drops to one knee, singing his heart out in front of Trelawney. Raising his hand up as the song comes to an end. They tried to move, but found that they couldn't. 

When Professor Trelawney came rushing towards Snape, a look of puree horror crosses his face. Struggling to move, his only movement was to lift his other hand up in a welcoming stance. Professor Trelawney kisses Snape on the lips, freeing all three men.

Snape jumps up, fleeing the room. Sirius and Remus walk as fast as they could out.

Professor Trelawney cries out, "I knew he loves me!"  
  


**Wacky Wednesday  
Dinning Hall   
Breakfast**

Groaning, Hermione sits down next to Ron. Putting her head in her hands she announces, "It's going to be a long day."

Laughing Ron says, "Mione! It just started."

"That's why it's going to be a long day," replies Hermione. 

"Ah, poor Mione," laughs Harry as he sits down. "Another night spent studying for the NEWT's. It's months away, take a break."

"Morning," grumbles out Ginny as she flops down next to Harry. 

**BANG!**

Snapping up into in their seat, everyone groans when they see Professor Snape rushing to the Head Table, closely followed by Professor Trelawney**. **_This should be interesting!_ Watching him take his normal seat next to Dumbledore, Hermione smirks as he sends Professor Trelawney a glowering scowl. _That's not going to work._

"Mione," whispers Ginny. "Is everything set?"

"Yep give it a few minutes," snickers Hermione.

Glancing towards the Head Table, she notes that both Professor Snape and Trelawney are drinking from their coffee cups. _Any minute now._ Smirking at Ginny, who nods back.

"What's that," shouts Ginny pointing to Professor Trelawney. Everyone looks at Professor Trelawney, even Snape. 

"I don't see anything, Miss Weasley," sneers Professor Snape. He keeps looking at her when everyone else has stopped. 

Laughing, both Hermione and Ginny quickly make their way out of the dinning hall. Looking around to make sure no one could hear them, "Looks like Snape has gotten bit by the _love bug_."

"About time," sneers Ginny. "That man needs a good shag."

"Ginny!" gasps Hermione. "You have been hanging around Draco too much." 

Laughing Ginny says, "I've been hanging around Draco to much? Hmm, you forget I know what you're planning on doing to a certain _teacher_ who should have minded his own business."

"Yes, but that's not until Friday," smirks Hermione. They were walking down a corridor when three blurry objects whizzed by them. "Hey what's going on?"

"No time," shouts Ron still running, Harry and Sirius just wave for her to follow them.

"Think they found out," laughs Hermione. Running after the boys, Hermione almost collides into Sirius at the outside entrance.

"Oh, my god," whispers Harry. 

"What," gasps Hermione looking around. Hearing Sirius's low-pitched growl. "What, come on tell me." Following Ron's shaky hand pointing to the shy, Hermione coughs hard, trying not to laugh. _Looks like you found my latest prank! _"What's that?"

"Those are **my** boxers," growls Sirius looking horrified. 

"Enlarged and dangling," laughs Ron. "From the highest Quidditch poll." Both Harry and Ron bust out laughing. 

"What's so funny," demands Sirius.

"Who ever did this is in serious trouble," laughs Harry. "Picking on someone who specializes in pranks." _I don't think so._

"**MY GOD WHAT THE BLOODY HELL**," demands Draco as he comes outside. Behind him is almost every single Quidditch player in Hogwarts. 

"Guys," huffs Hermione getting Harry and Ron's attention. "Come on we have History of Magic to get to." 

**Care of Magical Creatures  
11 A.M.**

"Move!" boomed Hagrid's voice. "All students not in their seventh year, back to the castle!" 

Looking towards the hut, a large black three-headed dog jumped out. _Oh boy!_ Moving as fast as she could, Hermione along with Harry and Ron ran towards the hut. Wands out.

"Now seventh years," shouts Hagrid. "Fluffy is in a playful mood. Your wands are useless. I need your help getting him back into his pen." The seventh years, ran all over the place. Every time they thought they were close to getting Fluffy back into its pen, one of the heads would notice a student and try to chase it. 

Someone had the _brilliant idea_ to put leases on all three heads and force it back into the pen. Getting the rope around one head was easy until the other two noticed. With two ropes on Fluffy made a mad break for it. Running around the whole school dragging the students who held the rope. 

**Dinning Hall  
Dinner Time**

Tired and giddy, the entire seventh year laughed themselves silly throughout dinner. They even thought it was funny to see Snape and Trelawney kissing at the Head table. Making the gulling trip back to the common room, Hermione groans when she sees Ginny.

"Remind me never to dare that again," grumbles Hermione as she makes her way slowly to her room.

"So what did Draco have to say about Fluffy," laughs Ginny. "I hope he finally understood that it was dangerous for three eleven year old to go near him."

"That and then some," whispers Hermione as she flops down on her bed. "Hey Ginny, I need to get a note to Draco."

"Let me guess," snickers Ginny. "It's tomorrows dares."

"Yep, please take this down. Tell him I need him to send me…"

**Thursday  
Dinning Hall**

Laughing Hermione passes Ron the rolls. "If we're very lucky we will never see Fluffy after this year!"

"Very lucky," readily agrees both Harry and Ron. 

"Did Sirius ever figure out who took his boxers," asks Ron.

"Not that I know," replies Harry. "You should have seen it. It took him two hours to get his boxers off that poll." No one notices the morning's mail being dropped. Picking up a letter addressed to her, Hermione laughs at Ron's face as she opens up the mail.

"**Slytherin rules! Gryffindor drools**!" hisses from the envelope in her hands.

**_BANG_**

"Hermione!" gasps Ginny with wide eyes.

"What," asks Hermione, looking over to Harry who's mouth was hanging open. 

"Ah, Mione," croaks out Ron pointing to her. 

"What!" demands Hermione feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looks up to see Sirius standing behind her.

"It's your hair," whispers Sirius. 

"What about it?"

"It's now Slytherin colors," answers Sirius. "I can change it to the Gryffindor colors but I can't remove the charms until I have what I need."

"Please change it," groans Hermione. _Got you, way to go Draco_! Waving his wand, mutter a spell he changes her hair color. 

  


Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game. 

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange. 

Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.

Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry. 

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****

Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths. 

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.

Chapter 25  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It's Winter Recess.

Chapter 26:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Snowball fight.

Chapter 27:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Hermione sat at the Slytherin Table.  
Weekly dress topics started off with Geek Week.

Chapter 28  
Draco dares Hermione to send him a Howler signaling the start of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt Ron.

Chapter 29  
Monday Of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to fix Professor McGonagall's looks.  
Draco dares Hermione to pull a 'Fred & George' on Professor McGonagall.


	31. Tattoos 31

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

**Thursday****  
Hallways of Hogwarts**

Walking throughout the hall, Hermione saw head turning towards her wherever she went. _Please there has to be something more interesting then this?_ Hermione's hair was golden with red tinges in it, attributable to Sirius charming it from the Slytherin colors. 

Heading towards her next class, Hermione smirks as she sees Professor Niko walking swiftly towards her. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor," snaps Professor Niko, glaring hatefully at Hermione. 

"What for," asks Professor Sprout.

"For blatant display of disrespect for school rules," sneers Professor Niko. Seeing the other professor's blank look Professor Niko clarifies. "Her hair."

"That wasn't her fault," states Professor Sprout, but Professor Niko huffs away not bothering to answer. "Fine," grumbles Professor Sprout, looking over Hermione's hair. "I like it, ten points to Gryffindor." With that the professor ushers in her class before heading to the greenhouses.

"This day just gets longer," whines Harry. "At least Sirius is coming over tonight to fix your hair Hermione."

"Thank god," laughs Hermione. Looking up as Ginny passes Ron, she barely has time to catch the note that Ginny shoves in her hand. "Ginny everything all right?"

"Yeah," shouts Ginny as she starts to run down the hallway. "Late for class."

"What does the note say," asks Harry.

Shoving it into one of her books, "Don't know don't have time to look at it."

**Dinning Hall  
Dinner**

Students were buzzing about the pranks pulled on Professor Sprout, and Professor Binns. Ginny smirks at Hermione as she takes the plate Harry offers her. Sirius sits down next to her.

"Got the stuff," Sirius puts the bag on the table.

"Good," laughs Ginny. 

"Why does it look bad," asks Hermione.

"No," replies Sirius. "You could never look bad." Leaning forward to kiss his cheek when he over hears Harry and Ron's conversation.

"So who do you think did it," asks Ron.

"I think it was Flip," answers Harry. "Only he would have dared."

"Dared what," growls Sirius. Glancing at Ginny, Hermione know that the 'boys' would be talking about whatever they were talking about for at lest a half an hour. 

"Did you read the note," whispers Ginny. Glancing to the 'boys' Hermione shakes her head no. Ginny rolls her eyes, "Read it." Reaching her hand into her pocket she pulls out the parchment, reading it over Hermione smirks as she licks her lips.

"Hey that's mine," hiss Hermione as she reaches over to grab the parchment out of Sirius hands before he reads it. Busting into flames, Sirius and Hermione watch as it dissolves before their very eyes. 

"Ginny," admonishes Sirius. "I wanted to read that."

"It wasn't your to read," states Ginny. "Mione, you know what you have to do."

"Yep," rolling her eyes as she notices that now she has even Ron and Harry's attention. "What it was just a note about study times."

"Study times," whispers Harry, his face went pensive. "Oh!" gasping loudly, "**Ron**, study _times_." 

"So," dismisses Ron, until Harry glares at him. Leaning over the table Harry whispers to Ron who also gasps and turns pale.

"What," demands Hermione.

"Nothing," shouts both Ron and Harry, both slightly blushing. Hermione glares at them before spitting out "Fine!" Standing up, she glares at them before grapping the bag off the table. Sirius pries the bag from her hands telling her that he will be up later to help her with her hair. 

Watching her walk swiftly from the room, "All right what was that about?"

"Study times," squeaks Neville. "In fifth year it took both the Weasley twins to calm her down, she went nuts."

Seeing Sirius amused face, Harry readily adds, "It's true! I swear it took them two days to calm her down. She started studying in December by the time February came she was a nerves wreak."

"A total nut case," adds Seamus.

**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's Room**

Hearing the door open she looks up from her book. Smiling as she watches Sirius gracefully walk towards her.

"Studying," laughs Sirius. "Well your just gonna have to stop."

"Yes so you can fix me hair," laughs Hermione as she marks the page of her now closed book. "So, did you ever find out who put your boxers on display?"

"I have an idea," purrs Sirius. Waving his wand he conjures up a basin, towels, and a lean-back chair for her to sit on. "We need to wash the charm out of your hair. The whole process takes about thirty minutes."   
  


**Freaky Friday  
Hermione's room**

****

Slightly giggling could be heard before the door opened. Smirking Hermione's eyes widen as she catches what Ginny is wearing. "My god!" both girls exclaim. 

"Well," gasps Hermione. "I never knew you had it in you." Looking over Ginny's outfit, Hermione's smile widened. _Just wait until Ron sees her, he'll flip._ Ginny was wearing green leather pants along with slit-sleeved boatneck top that was silver. On her arm, _Dragon's spitfire_ was inked along with little flames.

"Me either," laughs Ginny. "But wow, Mione how did you get Sirius to do that?" Hermione was wearing black leather pants, with a black ruffled-eyelet top. On Hermione's stomach the words; _Padfoot's Mione_ was clearly written along with paw prints.

"Pure talent," snickers Hermione. "As if you don't know." Pointing to Ginny's arm. "Well we better get down there."

"Yes, let's get on to our **_Freak them out Friday_**. I so want to see how they're going to react."

Laughing, "Ginny, just wait if this freaks them out boy are they in for a shock when we get to _DADA_."

"I can't believe **you're** doing that," gasps Ginny. "Poor man."

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game. 

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange. 

Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.  


Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry. 

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****

Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths. 

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.

Chapter 25  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It's Winter Recess.

Chapter 26:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Snowball fight.

Chapter 27:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Hermione sat at the Slytherin Table.  
Weekly dress topics started off with Geek Week.

Chapter 28  
Draco dares Hermione to send him a Howler signaling the start of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt Ron.

Chapter 29  
Monday Of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to fix Professor McGonagall's looks.  
Draco dares Hermione to pull a 'Fred & George' on Professor McGonagall.

Chapter 30:  
Tuesday of Prank Week  
Ginny played 'Uninvited' during Hermione and Draco's potion class. Thus scaring Professor Snape.   
Hermione dares Draco to seal from Snape's store.  
Draco dares Hermione to use what he steals.  
Together they get Snape to sing a love song to Professor Trelawney. Lupin and Black were back up singers.

Wednesday of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to steal Sirius's boxers and put them somewhere were people would notice.  
Hermione dares Draco to let Fluffy lose.  
Hermione spike Professor Snape's drink with a love potion.

Thursday of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to send her an owl that gives her Slytherin colors.  
Draco dares Hermione to show off somehow who she's dating.


	32. Poor Remus 32

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

  


**Hallway near   
Dinning Hall**

"Remember Ginny, this is **Freak Them Out Friday**," smirks Hermione.

Pausing at the doors, Ginny takes a deep breath, "I'm going in first." Squaring her shoulders her snakes her way in. Watching from the shadows Hermione smiles as she notes that Ron is more focused on his sister then his food. _Perfect, now for Sirius._

Moving to get a better view of the man. _Wow! Boy does he look good enough to eat._ Licking her lips, Hermione is glad that her make-up is charmed to stay in place. Sirius was wearing black leather pants that hugged his dreary-air tightly. Donning a deep blue short sleeve cotton top that showed off his muscular torso and arms. His hair looked like it was freshly washed but not combed. _Let's see him handle this._

Stepping into the hall, Hermione swings her hips lightly; as her hands cup her face then slide into her hair lifting it as she continues to raise her hands. (Like a yawn when you first wake up) Catcall, and whistles echoes throughout the hall. Making her way to her spot at the table she is barely there for a second before Sirius is at her side.

"Mione," laughs Harry. "Do you know that you have a tattoo on your stomach?"

"Yes Harry," shaking her head. "Do you like it?" 

Harry looks at it, then directly into Hermione's eyes, his green eyes sparkling. "You know, Mione I think you can make anything look good."

"Thank you Harry," looking at Sirius. "So do you." 

**Hallway in front   
DADA Classroom**

Hermione paces back and forth, looking down the hall for frantically for Draco. _Where is that idiot?_ Suddenly shocking red hair bops up and down, _should have known._ Tapping her foot impatiently Hermione glares at both Ginny and Draco as the approach her. 

"About time," grumbles Hermione. "Do you have your **candy**?" Both head nod 'yes' before they make their way into the classroom. Following the pair in, Hermione is glad to see that Harry and Ron have saved her a seat. "Hi guys."

"Hey Mione," whispers Seamus.

"Yeah," answers Hermione.

"Why are the _sixth years_ in our class," asks Seamus.

"Very good question Seamus," starts Remus Lupin as he walks into the room. "For today's lesion, I have decided to let the sixth year students participate." Walking up to his desk, Remus 'plops' down his very heavy brief case.

"_Oh that **felt** so good_," moans Professor Niko. "_Do it again_!"

Everyone was looking around for the female professor. Remus looks a little shocked but recovers soon enough. "Can somebody close the door?"

"Sure professor," laughs Neville taking a peak out the door. He mouths to the class that Professor Niko wasn't in the hallway. Remus continues on with the class. Moving his chair aside it accidentally hits the filing cabinet and his desk. 

"_That's it_," demands Professor Niko hoarsely. "_Hit me_!" 

The whole class stops and looks around, even Remus is stunned.

"_I said **hit me,"**_ shouts Professor Niko.

Slight laughter scatters in the room. Remus slightly red faced waves his wand and mutters a charm. Smirking Remus resumes his class. Everyone gets up to pair up for the practical part of the class. Moving their desks out of the way, they were piled up against the wall.

"_HIT **ME**_. _HIT ME. **HIT** ME. HIT **ME**!" _shrieks Professor Niko. 

Waving his wand Remus mutters, "Silen..." Shaking his head, he turns to his class.

"_Somebody **wants me** to be very, quite,"_ whispers Professor Niko. "_You **bad** boy!"_

Students were covering their mouths with their hands; most of them had very rosy cheeks. Remus ushers the students to one side of the room, running a hand throw his hair he tires to re-start class.

"Now class," starts Remus.

"_Being very quite_," whispers Professor Niko. Then wines, "_Please **spank** me_!"

Growling Remus turns very red. "Class dismissed!" As the class prepares to leave, Remus sits down at his desk placing his elbows on it.

"Hey cheer up," laughs Ron. "At least your _boxers_ weren't on display!"

"Yeah," laughs Remus as he slaps his desk.

"_YES! _ **_Spank_**_ me you **dirty** man," _sighs Professor Niko. 

Remus jumps up from his chair away from his desk. Quickly he packs up his stuff and fleas the room. Laughing the rest of the students leave the room. Making their way back to Gryffindor tower, the group runs into Sirius. Linking her arms with his, Hermione blushes as he kisses her cheek.

"**_OH_**_ that's **RIGH**T, hit me **HARDER** oh my god, **REMUS YOU'RE A GOD**_," Professor Niko's voice bellows throughout Hogwarts. This causes many students and teachers alike to jump before laugh out loud. 

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game. 

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange. 

Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.  


Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry. 

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****

Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths. 

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.

Chapter 25  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It's Winter Recess.

Chapter 26:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Snowball fight.

Chapter 27:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Hermione sat at the Slytherin Table.  
Weekly dress topics started off with Geek Week.

Chapter 28  
Draco dares Hermione to send him a Howler signaling the start of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt Ron.

Chapter 29  
Monday Of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to fix Professor McGonagall's looks.  
Draco dares Hermione to pull a 'Fred & George' on Professor McGonagall.

Chapter 30:  
Tuesday of Prank Week  
Ginny played 'Uninvited' during Hermione and Draco's potion class. Thus scaring Professor Snape.   
Hermione dares Draco to seal from Snape's store.  
Draco dares Hermione to use what he steals.  
Together they get Snape to sing a love song to Professor Trelawney. Lupin and Black were back up singers.

Wednesday of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to steal Sirius's boxers and put them somewhere were people would notice.  
Hermione dares Draco to let Fluffy lose.  
Hermione spike Professor Snape's drink with a love potion.

Thursday of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to send her an owl that gives her Slytherin colors.  
Draco dares Hermione to show off somehow who she's dating.  


Chapter 31:  
Hermione and Ginny were tattoos with their boyfriend's names.  
No Dares were exchanged.


	33. Offical Date 33

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

  


**Gryffindor tower  
Common Room**

"So Sirius what do you think of Mione's outfit," snickers Harry as he watches his godfather under his lashes. Hermione and Ginny look at him waiting patiently for his answer.

"I think she is," clearing his throat, Sirius smiles devilishly. "I think she deserves a night away from all you boys. So how about it Hermione, want to go out with me?"

Giving him a come hither look, "That depends, where are we going?"

Growling at her, Sirius leans over and whispers in her ear. "Dragon's Nest in Hogsmead."

"Perfect," Hermione purrs. "Just let me put away my books." Sirius watches Ginny and Hermione disappear up the stairs heading towards Hermione's room. _That woman is going to give me a heart attack!_

**Gryffindor tower  
Hermione's room**

Rushing into the room, Hermione practically throws her books on her bed. Heading directly to her private bathroom.

"Mione, calm down," laughs Ginny. 

"Can't it's our first **officia**l date," stresses Hermione.

Laughing at how crazy she was starting to act. "If you don't calm down, he's not going to take you anywhere." Watching her friend take a deep calming breath. "That's good, now remember what Fred and George said to do when you start getting overly stressed." Watching her nod her head, Ginny smiles then squeals. "So where is he taking you?"

"Dragon's Nest."

"OH, I wish Draco would take me there," whines Ginny. "You're so lucky." Looking Hermione over, "And with what you're wearing you'll fit in perfectly." 

As the girls get ready to leave the room, Hermione pulls Ginny close to her, "Word of advice don't have the soup." Laughing, they head down to the common room only to hear Harry drilling Sirius.

"All right Sirius, you know you're taking out my **BEST** friend here. Right!" Then silence, _he must have nodded his head to prevent from offending Harry,_ "I want you to behavior in a **_GENTLEMAN_** like manor." 

More silence before Ron adds. "We want **no** funny business. Have her back at a reasonable hour." The girls struggle not to laugh, when just the night before Ron strolled in at three in the morning calling it a reasonable hour. "A reasonable hour is before midnight."

"And that's not two seconds before midnight," clarifies Harry. 

"Think we should rescue him," whispers Hermione.

"Hell yeah," whispers Ginny as she tries to look around the bend. "I want to know how Dragon's Nest is like," smirking, "Plus I'll make sure they have the soup." Linking arms the girls head downstairs. Upon entering the room, Hermione walks right up to Sirius who looked like he so badly wanted to laugh.

"You ready," asks Hermione.

"Past ready," laughs Sirius as he wiggles his eyebrows at her. 

**Gryffindor Entrance   
Dinning Hall**

The couple walks in, heading directly towards the Head table. Once they got to the table Sirius informed Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall that both Hermione and himself were eating out. Professor McGonagall slightly smiles, then winks at Hermione. _My god, she winked at me. _

Sirius slinks his arm around Hermione waist. Leading towards the main exit when the music started. First it started with clapping then some one saying 'this is Mambo No. 5'. Glancing back, Sirius busts out laughing. 

"I have to watch this," mutters Sirius. Looking into the dinning hall, Remus was mouthing the words to the song. Swaging his hips like Ricky Martin, heading towards the Gryffindor table. Girls from all four houses were sighing and reaching out to touch him. Certain people in the whole hall would join in on the songs track. 

Professor Snape would go slinking up to Professor Trelawney when the words would say, 'a little bit of you makes me your man' then breaks out in a wiggle dance. (Wiggle dance is just a stupid dance where a person shakes their hips at someone. Really funny to watch.) What made it even funnier was Professor Trelawney would wrap her arms around his chest and sigh like she caught a famous Wizard. 

Dumbledore was standing wiggling his index finger in the air, then his whole body got into the song, grabbing Professor McGonagall he hauls her out of her seat. Soon the two of them are Swing dancing. Making fake trumpets with his hands when they sound in the song. At the end of the song, Sirius is on the floor silently laughing so hard that there are tears coming from his eyes.

Clearing his throat Dumbledore holds up his hands getting everyone's attention. Opening his mouth, he says "And that's the end of Prank week!" but his voice comes out in a high-pitched Mickey Mouse voice.

"**A GOD. REMUS YOU'RE A GOD**!" Professor Niko's voice echoes in the dinning hall. (From the desk) 

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game. 

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange. 

Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.  


Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry. 

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****

Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths. 

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.

Chapter 25  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It's Winter Recess.

Chapter 26:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Snowball fight.

Chapter 27:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Hermione sat at the Slytherin Table.  
Weekly dress topics started off with Geek Week.

Chapter 28  
Draco dares Hermione to send him a Howler signaling the start of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt Ron.

Chapter 29  
Monday Of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to fix Professor McGonagall's looks.  
Draco dares Hermione to pull a 'Fred & George' on Professor McGonagall.

Chapter 30:  
Tuesday of Prank Week  
Ginny played 'Uninvited' during Hermione and Draco's potion class. Thus scaring Professor Snape.   
Hermione dares Draco to seal from Snape's store.  
Draco dares Hermione to use what he steals.  
Together they get Snape to sing a love song to Professor Trelawney. Lupin and Black were back up singers.

Wednesday of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to steal Sirius's boxers and put them somewhere were people would notice.  
Hermione dares Draco to let Fluffy lose.  
Hermione spike Professor Snape's drink with a love potion.

Thursday of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to send her an owl that gives her Slytherin colors.  
Draco dares Hermione to show off somehow who she's dating.  


Chapter 31:  
Hermione and Ginny were tattoos with their boyfriend's names.  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 32:  
Friday Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Remus.  
Hermione dares Draco to get Niko.  
(They decided to mixed their individual pranks into one)


	34. Dragon's Nest 34

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

  


**Dragon's Nest  
Restaurant in Hogsmeade**

Walking towards the upscale restaurant Hermione's stomach started to tighten, _wow it's beautiful even on the outside. I don't think I'm dress appropriately. _ Hermione glances at Sirius under her lashes, blushing as she spots him looking at her. 

As they enter the restaurant, the hostess greets them warmly. As they follow the hostess Hermione glances around. _We're the only couple in leather. _Following the hostess to their seats, Hermione finds herself on the top floor on the table a 'reserved' sign is removed.

"Been planning this a long time," asks Hermione as Sirius holds out her chair.

Sirius takes his chair next to hers, "Hmm, I can't tell you that." Looking into Sirius memorizing black eyes, Hermione finds her throat dry. "Can't give away secrets."

Looking away from him, Hermione notices that they had an excellent view of the sunset with the fading light rays vibrating off the ocean. Blushing hard as Sirius takes her hand, kissing it. Ordering a light dinner, Hermione enjoys the view along with her date. When dessert arrived with two spoons the couple slowly feed each other. (Ice cream if you had to know!)

Upon leaving the restaurant Sirius suggests a walk on the beach. Readily agreeing with the suggestion Hermione links arms with Sirius. Getting down to the sandy beach, both Hermione and Sirius take off their shoes. Which Sirius charmed to float in the air ten feet behind them, that way they would need to summon them when they left to head back.

**Hogwarts  
Hermione's Room**

Smiling ear-to-ear, Hermione walks in to find Ginny sitting at her desk. Quietly sneaking up t her, Hermione hugs her tightly as Ginny gasps in freight. 

"Mione," admonishes Ginny. "Don't **do** that."

"Hmm," squeals Hermione. "I had a **wonderful** time." 

Ginny shakes her head at Hermione who had this radiate look on her face. "I think you're in love." 

"You think," smirks Hermione. Looking around the room, Hermione notices that something is off. "Did you _change_ something in here?"

"Nope," laughs Ginny. "I know how neurotic you are about your things."

"Thanks," mutters Hermione. Gasping as she finally notices what is off in her room. "He's fully of surprises." Moving her bed curtains to show Ginny that her bed had a dozen roses on it. 

Reading Sirius's notes to Ginny that were attached to each one of the roses that lead spread out on her bed Hermione smiles dreamily as she reads off each note.

"_For the humility, innocence, purity I see in you, the white rose_."

"_Enthusiasm and desire in all the things that you do, Coral for you_."

"_You're an unconscious beauty on the Burgundy rose. An enchantment to me on the Lavender rose_."

Three different color roses were bounded together, the note read: "_You offer patience and understanding along with friendship to everyone you meet_."

Two different color roses were bounded together, the note read: "_You are one in a Trinity that with unity brought jovial to our world_."

Two red roses bounded to together: "_But what I love most about you is your courage to face things head on. Even if its me, I love you_." (* See bottom) 

Picking each one up, Hermione informs Ginny of their significance. (* See bottom) 

"Wow," sighs Ginny. "I wish Draco would do that for me."

"Yep," laughs Hermione. "I would be willing to pay for a front row ticket to when Ron finds out."

"Not fair," laughs Ginny as she picks up one of Hermione's pillows and hits her with it.

**Ladies Night  
Transfiguration classroom**

"Well ladies," laughs Ginny. "Did we have on interesting Prank week?" General laughter greets Ginny's statement.

"Ok," sighs Jade. "We need to start working on the Valentines Day dance."

"I agree," states Millie. "I want it to be unique and intriguing."

"Good luck," groans Hermione. "I can help with unique but intriguing forget it. Not my style." The girl's discuss ways and means for the dance since Dumbledore would be making a statement about it tomorrow.

"My thinking is how are we going to get different people together," says Kathy. "I don't want the same people going with each other."

"Yeah," states Jade. "If people from different houses got to go with each other."

"I don't know," mutters Hermione. "I know that certain people like certain people. But I also know that they haven't done anything about it."

"So it could be the perfect time to do so," replies Ginny. The girls continue to 

**Dinning Hall  
Next Morning**

Dumbledore stood up, holding up his hands "Attention students. Your Head Girl, Hermione Granger and the lady perfects have arranged for us to have a Valentines Day Ball. Students are not to come with a date, unless you are definitely an "official" couple. Your Head Girl has plans for all you single persons out there so you don't need to worry about finding a date," laughs Dumbledore. "For this dance the rules have been posted in the common rooms. Any questions see your house prefects. Again everyone will be participating, even the teachers."

Standing up, Hermione, Ron and Harry left the hall heading towards their first class of the day. All the while both Ron and Harry tried to get the inside scoop on the dance, but Hermione wasn't talking. 

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius. 

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast. 

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged. 

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game. 

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name. 

Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange.   


Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.  
  
Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry.

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****  


Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths.

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.

Chapter 25  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It's Winter Recess.

Chapter 26:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Snowball fight.

Chapter 27:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Hermione sat at the Slytherin Table.  
Weekly dress topics started off with Geek Week.

Chapter 28  
Draco dares Hermione to send him a Howler signaling the start of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt Ron.

Chapter 29  
Monday Of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to fix Professor McGonagall's looks.  
Draco dares Hermione to pull a 'Fred & George' on Professor McGonagall.

Chapter 30:  
Tuesday of Prank Week  
Ginny played 'Uninvited' during Hermione and Draco's potion class. Thus scaring Professor Snape.   
Hermione dares Draco to seal from Snape's store.  
Draco dares Hermione to use what he steals.  
Together they get Snape to sing a love song to Professor Trelawney. Lupin and Black were back up singers.

Wednesday of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to steal Sirius's boxers and put them somewhere were people would notice.  
Hermione dares Draco to let Fluffy lose.  
Hermione spike Professor Snape's drink with a love potion.

Thursday of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to send her an owl that gives her Slytherin colors.  
Draco dares Hermione to show off somehow who she's dating.  


Chapter 31:  
Hermione and Ginny were tattoos with their boyfriend's names.  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 32:  
Friday Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Remus.  
Hermione dares Draco to get Niko.  
(They decided to mixed their individual pranks into one)  


Chapter 33:  
Friday mid-day of Prank Week  
No Dares were exchanged.

Rose Colors:

White: or reverence, humility, innocence, purity, secrecy and silence  
Coral or Orange: portrays enthusiasm or desire  
Yellow: friendship, joy and gladness  
Burgundy: unconscious beauty  
Lavender:Enchantment  
Light Blue: Understanding, tranquility, protection, peace, general happiness, patience.  
Red: "I love you" and stands for respect and courage  
Red & White: unity  
Red & Yellow: jovial and happy feelings  
Red, Pink & White: Trinity


	35. Valentines Day 35

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

  


**Library  
Meeting Place**

Rushing into the room, Hermione notices that both Draco and Ginny were waiting for her.

"Let me guess," laughs Ginny. "You got accosted by Ron and Harry again."

"No," grumbles Hermione. "I wish I had. It was Colin Creevey and his stupid idea."

"What," demands Ginny.

"He was planning on pranking Snape," informs Hermione. "I told him under no circumstances was he to do so."

"That doesn't explain why you look harassed," states Draco.

"You don't know Colin," laughs Ginny. "He can be such a prick."

"Yes, he can," laughs Hermione. "So what brings us here?"

"Your game," informs Ginny. At their put out expression, "Oh, come on. You two haven't dared each other since prank week ended."

"That's because we're busy," grumbles Draco. "Haven't you ever hear of **N.E.W.T.'s** Ginny?"

"Plus we're busy planning the Valentines Day Ball," adds Hermione. "We really don't have a lot of time to pull anything."

"I wasn't thinking big," pouts Ginny.

Both Draco and Hermione sigh. "Fine," relent Draco and Hermione.

"Maybe you could do a timed prank," offers Ginny. "That way you can work it into your busy schedule."

"But what," asks Draco.

"I want it to be funny, but also untraceable," inserts Hermione. 

"Well I was thinking," smiling evilly, "About that calendar that you gave me Hermione." Ginny watches Hermione's blank face. "You know the one with the one liners."

"Oh," gasps Hermione. "That would be cool."

"I don't get it," says Draco until Ginny shows him the calendar in question. Flipping throw it Draco starts to laugh. "Ok this would be slightly funny."

"Good," smirks Ginny. "Here is the interesting part, Hermione I want you to do the negative while Draco does the positive."

"Fine," they both agree. Then they set the date for the prank to show it's self.  
  


**Gryffindor tower  
Common Room**

Laughing Hermione and Ginny walk into the common room, there sitting in one of the comfy chairs sat Sirius. "Hello Sirius," greets Ginny. "Bye Sirius, remember to let me know about that other thing." Waving good-bye, Ginny heads straight to her room.

"What other thing," asks Sirius pulls Hermione onto his lap. 

As Sirius kisses her temple, "She is obsessed with the color theme of the dance." Looking around her, Hermione instantly notices chocolate along with marshmallows. "What are you planning?"

"Just a quite night in front of a roaring fire," Sirius says as he nuzzles her neck causing Hermione to make small noises. "So do you want to be an official couple or take your chances with this ball that you're planning?"

Smirking at him, "Are you trying to sweeten me up?" 

"Who me?"

**Ladies Night  
Transfiguration Room**

"Well ladies," greets Hermione. "We are just about ready for the Ball. Is there anything let that you can think of that needs to be done?"

"Set up the room, but that happens the day of the Ball," says Jade.

"Let everyone know who is going with who," offers Kathy. "And how we're going to let them know."

"Well I was think that since it's a holiday dedicated to candy and flowers," ponders Hermione. "Why don't we use that to inform people who they are going with?"

"I think it's sweet but simple," agrees Jade. "Just one question, who is going to decide who goes with whom?"

Silence greets Jade's question, no one wanted to be the person responsible for the pairing up of everyone at the ball. _Thank Merlin that Sirius and I are going as an official couple!_

"Anyone?"

**Gryffindor tower  
Hermione's Room**

Opening the door, surprise greets Hermione sitting down at her desk is Sirius. "Hello do I have the right room," asks Hermione causing Sirius to jump a little. "Did I scare you?"

"Not really," dismiss Sirius. "I was just concentrating on these papers I have to grade."

"Oh," gasping dramatically Hermione. "I see! You came all this way to **my** room to grade papers? Hmm, oh!" Feeling Sirius's strong arms wrap themselves around her waist just before his lips descended upon hers. _Damn he's such a good kisser!_

**The Day of the Valentines Day Ball  
Dinning Hall  
Breakfast**

Swallowing down her meal with relish, Hermione and Ginny struggle to get themselves out of the hall as fast as possible.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to inhale your food," ponders Sirius as he sits down right next to Hermione. Snaking his arms around her, he prevents her from getting up. "Can't have you fleeing the scene of the crime, now can I."

Giving him the _pretty, please help get me out of here_ look; Hermione was mildly surprised when Sirius shock his head no. Gapping at him for a few seconds, Hermione tries to stand up only to find herself closer to Sirius. 

"Don't you want to see everyone's reaction," questions Sirius.

"No," hisses Hermione. "I want to get the hell out of here!"

"Too bad," mutters Sirius. "If it helps you, I'll protect you." 

Groaning loudly, Hermione places her head in her hands as sudden loud pops echo around the hall. Loud gasps along with shrieks of both pain and joy could be heard. Looking up, Hermione see both Ron and Harry staring blankly at the candy sweet heart in front of them. _Oh please! I could have paired you up with Pansy!_

"Something wrong," asks Sirius.

"Ah no," groans Ron. "Mione," pointing to his candy. "I told you this in…"

"**Ronald Weasley**," snaps Ginny. "What makes you think that Mione was the one to pair people up?"

"Ah nothing," stutters Ron his ears were turning pink as Harry swallowed hard.

"So who did the pairing," asks Harry still trying to recover from his shock.

"I don't know," mumbles Hermione. _Come on think your way out of this. _ "One of the teachers," glaring at Sirius who looks shocked. "Why don't you ask…"

"Remus and I had nothing to do with it," interrupts Sirius. "Why who do you have?"

Blushing Harry mumbles out, "Christine Homes." 

Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius.

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast.

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name.   


Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange.   


Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.  
  
Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry.

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****  


Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths.

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.

Chapter 25  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It's Winter Recess.

Chapter 26:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Snowball fight.

Chapter 27:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Hermione sat at the Slytherin Table.  
Weekly dress topics started off with Geek Week.

Chapter 28  
Draco dares Hermione to send him a Howler signaling the start of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt Ron.

Chapter 29  
Monday Of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to fix Professor McGonagall's looks.  
Draco dares Hermione to pull a 'Fred & George' on Professor McGonagall.

Chapter 30:  
Tuesday of Prank Week  
Ginny played 'Uninvited' during Hermione and Draco's potion class. Thus scaring Professor Snape.   
Hermione dares Draco to seal from Snape's store.  
Draco dares Hermione to use what he steals.  
Together they get Snape to sing a love song to Professor Trelawney. Lupin and Black were back up singers.

Wednesday of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to steal Sirius's boxers and put them somewhere were people would notice.  
Hermione dares Draco to let Fluffy lose.  
Hermione spike Professor Snape's drink with a love potion.

Thursday of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to send her an owl that gives her Slytherin colors.  
Draco dares Hermione to show off somehow who she's dating.  


Chapter 31:  
Hermione and Ginny were tattoos with their boyfriend's names.  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 32:  
Friday Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Remus.  
Hermione dares Draco to get Niko.  
(They decided to mixed their individual pranks into one)  


Chapter 33:  
Friday mid-day of Prank Week  
No Dares were exchanged.  
  
Chapter 34:  
Friday Night of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Dumbledore.  
Hermione and Ginny get together with the prank; they get everyone who had the soup!

  



	36. Valentines Day's Dance 36

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

  


**Gryffindor Table  
Dinning Hall**

Blushing Harry mumbles out, "Christine Homes."

"Christine Homes," croaks out Ron paling as his eyes shift down the table then back up to Harry.

"Why who do you have," asks Ginny trying to follow her brother's gaze.

"Ah…ah… Lavender Brown," whispers Ron so that only Harry could hear him causing Harry to choke on his drink. 

"Louder Ron," demands Ginny earning herself a glare from Sirius.

"Ginny," starts Hermione. _Please if you want her to shout up you have to fight fire with fire. _ "Who is your date?" _Efficient and effective as always_ comments Hermione as she mental pats herself on the back, while getting a glare from Ginny who quickly shout her mouth.

"So Harry," snickers Sirius as his expression. "Is this Christine someone I should know about?"

Harry turns pale as he looks at Sirius then flickers his eyes to Hermione is a silent gesture to get Sirius to back off. _Boys I swear they can't handle the smallest things._ "So you guys know that it's a black tie affair, right?"

"A what?" asks Ron.

"Black tie," answers Harry. "The suite in our rooms, we have to wear them."

"Oh," dismisses Ron as Remus walks past him. "Hey, Remus who are you going with?" At this everyone could have sworn that he blushed as he mumbled a quick good bye before leaving the hall.

Glancing at Sirius, Hermione could see he was dieing to know what that was all about. "Ok guys," says Hermione getting their attention. "Ginny and I need to leave to start getting the decorations and party supplies set-up." 

**Hermione's Room   
Later that night**

Seeing Ginny walk into her room, Hermione stares at her outfit. The color is off. Gesturing for her to come closer, Hermione takes a good look at the outfit. Ginny is wearing a beaded silk dress with the front and back v-neck. "Ginny, don't take this the wrong way but…"

"I know the color is off," grumbles Ginny. "I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Sure," agrees Hermione going to her dresser to get out her wand. Muttering a color change spell both girls look into Hermione's standing mirror. When the color hits a very light shade of pink, both of them gasp. "This is it," they both said at the same time causing them to laugh. 

"Now if your going to wear pink," ponders Hermione. "I think you should wear your hair up." Ginny mutters her agreement, as Hermione waved her wand lifting Ginny's hair into a tight bun, then mutters another spell that loosens several whips that curl framing her face. 

"Wow!" gasps Ginny before gushing. "_Thank you_!"

"Now I have to finish getting ready," states Hermione as she slips back into the bathroom. A few minutes later she emerges wearing a two-piece dress in shimmering lavender satin. The top was a strapless corset with princess seaming and a slim belt. Her bottom was a fitted skirt with a slightly flared hem. 

"Here let me help you with your hair," offers Ginny as Hermione nods her head. Waving her wand Ginny straighten Hermione's locks then added a curl underneath. Giving the hair a sixty's style. Both girls put on little if no make up at all before joining the common room.

**Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room**

Milling about the common room were both Sirius and Remus. Sirius kept giving Remus pointed looks, which Remus refused to acknowledge. Both men stood waiting until the ladies came down the stairs. Both men whistled as they came into the room.

Looking about, "Where are Ron and Harry?" 

"Harry went to get his date from Ravenclaw. I don't know about Ron," answers Sirius as he wraps one of his arms around her waist.

"Ron and his date have already went down," answers Remus.

"Then why don't we head down also," suggests Ginny. (An: if you think that Ginny is Remus's date… **YOU ARE WRONG**!) Ginny walks out of the common room only to meet her date in the hallway. Sirius and Hermione slowly follow her, with Sirius looking back every few steps to see who Remus's date is.

"Stop that," whispers Hermione when she notices what Sirius is dong. 

**Dinning Hall  
The Dance**

Walking into the hall, Sirius immediately notices just how much time Hermione and Ginny have put into planning this event. Series of circular tables were setup, draped in cloths that shaped upside down roses. At each table only three couples could sit. The enchanted ceiling offers most of the light coming from moonbeams. The only other light comes from each table. 

Upon reaching their table, Sirius instantly notices the way the colors are arranged. Looking at the nametags, _so Harry and Ron will be joining us tonight. Now I get to meet this Christine._

Glancing around Sirius notices Remus along with his date walk into the hall. _Let's see who can it be? _Squinting his eyes, he narrows in on Remus's date. _Well I'll be! Parvati Patil!_

Severus along with Sybil walk in, Sirius smirks when he notices that Remus was sitting with them. Several minutes passes without the three couple joining them. Soft wizard music is mixed with muggle slow songs, giving everyone a chance to dance to music that they knew. A soft scentless breeze could be felt, without anyone getting a chill.

Hearing Hermione greet Harry and his date, Sirius scrutinizes her. Christine was wearing a nice pale blue dress. _She's pretty enough, and Harry is obviously taken with her. _Glaring at Christine as he takes in every word she says until Hermione hits his chest saying loudly, "Don't mind him, he's like a dog with a bone on certain things."

Snapping out of his retrieve Sirius feels ashamed for making the girl so self-conscience around him. "Sorry," offers Sirius. 

"Yeah," agrees Ron. "Sirius is just a big old dog." Making everyone laugh. Soon all tension at the table disintegrates when each couple got up to dance. 

The second time that Hermione and Sirius take the floor, many student stiffen off to watch. When the slow song starts the rest slowly make their way off the floor as well. 

Leaving the oblivious couple alone on the floor. Moving in time with the music the couple starts to dance. Their natural grace, and their glowing faces let almost everyone know what their feeling. 

Everyone was surprised when; Sirius smirks at Hermione then wiggles his eyebrows just before he speeds up his pace. The sweet melody ends with Hermione being dipped by Sirius. Thunderous applause comes from the onlookers, as the blushing couple moves off the floor.

Feeling the ball winding down many students slowly make their way back to their common rooms. Dumbledore congratulates the Head's along with the perfects for such a wonderful ball as he escorts his date Minerva out of the hall.

Sirius and Hermione with their arms around each other drift towards the Gryffindor Tower. Upon reacting the Fat Lady, she opens the entrance without the password. Causing Sirius to look extremely shocked as Hermione laughs at him.

**Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room**

Walking in, Sirius smirks at Remus with Parvati on his lap. While Ron was busy snogging Lavender in the corner. _Now that's an idea._  
  


Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius.

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast.

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name.   


Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange.   


Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.  
  
Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry.

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****  


Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths.

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.

Chapter 25  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It's Winter Recess.

Chapter 26:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Snowball fight.

Chapter 27:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Hermione sat at the Slytherin Table.  
Weekly dress topics started off with Geek Week.

Chapter 28  
Draco dares Hermione to send him a Howler signaling the start of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt Ron.

Chapter 29  
Monday Of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to fix Professor McGonagall's looks.  
Draco dares Hermione to pull a 'Fred & George' on Professor McGonagall.

Chapter 30:  
Tuesday of Prank Week  
Ginny played 'Uninvited' during Hermione and Draco's potion class. Thus scaring Professor Snape.   
Hermione dares Draco to seal from Snape's store.  
Draco dares Hermione to use what he steals.  
Together they get Snape to sing a love song to Professor Trelawney. Lupin and Black were back up singers.

Wednesday of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to steal Sirius's boxers and put them somewhere were people would notice.  
Hermione dares Draco to let Fluffy lose.  
Hermione spike Professor Snape's drink with a love potion.

Thursday of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to send her an owl that gives her Slytherin colors.  
Draco dares Hermione to show off somehow who she's dating.  


Chapter 31:  
Hermione and Ginny were tattoos with their boyfriend's names.  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 32:  
Friday Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Remus.  
Hermione dares Draco to get Niko.  
(They decided to mixed their individual pranks into one)  


Chapter 33:  
Friday mid-day of Prank Week  
No Dares were exchanged.  
  
Chapter 34:  
Friday Night of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Dumbledore.  
Hermione and Ginny get together with the prank; they get everyone who had the soup!

Chapter 35  
Ginny dares both Hermione and Draco to do a timed prank (coming up next)

  



	37. Expresssions 37

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the negative or despairing one-liners. They belong to despair. Inc and can be found on Despair.com I am not taking credit. These expressions are bolded! 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

  


**Friday  
Dinning Hall  
Three Weeks Later**

Hermione glances towards the Gryffindor table, noticing both Ron and Harry already there Hermione breaths a sigh of relief. Walking up to them, "Hi guy!"

"Hey Mione," greets Ron.

"I see they let you out of the Hospital," greets Harry. Both boys give Hermione a hug and sit back down. 

"So what did I miss," asks Hermione. (AN: if you're asking yourself the same thing, you didn't.)

"Let's see," laughs Ron. "Dumbledore fired Professor Niko."

"That was obvious," states Harry. "After she went berserk on you in muggle studies."

"Harry," grumbles Neville. "That wasn't berserk. That was just plain mean, and she's lucky that someone Petrificus Totalus Professor Black. I though for sure he was going to kill her."

"After what she did," interjects Seamus. "I wouldn't have been surprised."

"Ok," stresses Hermione holding up both hands to steam the flow of the conversation. "Now I'm curious. What did she do?" 

All four boys choke when Hermione asks them. "Please, I only have bits and pieces. No one is really telling me anything. Plus I can't find Sirius to get him to tell me. _Please!" _ Giving the boys her best _puppy eyes, even batting them a few times for effect._ She watches Harry crumble first.

"Ok," groans Harry. "I'm going to give you the short version. It started it muggle studies, Professor Niko, she said that you were detrimental to her class, then proceeded to call you a _mud..._" Harry stops, taking a deep breath he continues. "Niko tells you that you have a NEWT in two days. Which forces you to go _insane_."

"What," Hermione sharply states. "I was not insane!"

"You were too," contradicts Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus. Ron opens his mouth to say more but Harry cuts him off, "As I was saying, you were _insane._ The night before your NEWT for muggle studies Colin Creevey decides to pull a prank on Professor Snape." 

"Which backfires worse then one of my regular potions class," laughs Neville. "So that night everyone and I mean _everyone_ could hear you screaming at him."

"Colin Creevey!" "I told you not to do that!" "What were you thinking? Were you thinking?" "I have a NEWT in the morning," "So help me if the Avada Kedavra wasn't a life term in Azkaban!" mimics Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus. 

"Personally I think it was the last one that brought Dumbledore to our common room," laughs Seamus. "Merlin, Colin Creevey looked like he was going to piss his pants!"

"Did I really say that," questions Hermione. 

"Yeah," whispers Ron. "It was scary."

"But what does that have to do with Professor Niko," questions Hermione.

"Well," Harry bits out. "Does _Psychosis potion_ mean anything to you?" Looking into Harry's emerald eyes, Hermione nods her head. (AN: Psychosis potion causes someone to go temporally insane. One sign that someone is under the Psychosis potion is their lips will have a purple lining around them) "Well she gave you a book that she said you would need to study from to pass the examine, which was coated with the potion."

"Oh boy," mumbles Hermione. 

"That about covers it, Miss Granger," laughs Dumbledore. "But what Harry didn't tell you was that you were given your Muggle Studies NEWT and have passed with the highest grade of 355! Congratulations." 

Harry and Ron clap as Ron states, "Even nuts Hermione manages to pass a NEWT!"

**Charms  
Professor Lupin's class**

_Thank Merlin this is the only class I have today. Geese who knew that I would be this tired? _Hearing a small pop, Hermione looks up. There above the doorway the words: **Individuality: Always remember that you are unique** in green glowing letters. _Oh that's so sweet!_ Then a second pop adding in red, **Just like everyone else.**

Students walking by started to laugh, which caused teachers to stop and look. On every door was a positive or a negative note. Sir Cadogan, Knight from a portrait in the North Tower had this note on him **Agony: Not all pain is gain.**

On the Slytherin wall, the words** Losing: If at first you don't succeed, failure may be your style**. This caused many passing students to laugh, but proceeded to piss off the Slytherins. 

On the Ravenclaw shield, **Burnout: Attitudes are contagious. Mine might kill you.** Most Ravenclaw student's laughed; many already saw the Slytherin expression and thought that theirs wasn't so bad.

On top of the Hufflepuff bookshelf, **Delusions: There is no greater joy than soaring high on the wings of your dreams, except maybe the joy of watching a dreamer who has nowhere to land but in the ocean of reality.** Although most Hufflepuff students read it, many didn't really understand. 

Draco after reading what was written on the Slytherin wall stalked his way to the Gryffindor Tower. Upon seeing the bold red words, he fell down laughing. _Hermione and all of her planning! So true its prefect! _ Under the Fat Lady the words, **Planning: much work remains to be done before we can announce our total failure to make any progress.**

**Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room**

Sitting on one of the comfy chairs Hermione notices that Colin stays away from her. _Well at lest now he's using his brain!_ Feeling a hand on her shoulder Hermione looks up. "Sirius! Where have you been?" Together they head up to Hermione's room.__  
  


Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius.

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast.

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name.   


Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange.   


Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.  
  
Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry.

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****  


Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths.

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.

Chapter 25  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It's Winter Recess.

Chapter 26:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Snowball fight.

Chapter 27:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Hermione sat at the Slytherin Table.  
Weekly dress topics started off with Geek Week.

Chapter 28  
Draco dares Hermione to send him a Howler signaling the start of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt Ron.

Chapter 29  
Monday Of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to fix Professor McGonagall's looks.  
Draco dares Hermione to pull a 'Fred & George' on Professor McGonagall.

Chapter 30:  
Tuesday of Prank Week  
Ginny played 'Uninvited' during Hermione and Draco's potion class. Thus scaring Professor Snape.   
Hermione dares Draco to seal from Snape's store.  
Draco dares Hermione to use what he steals.  
Together they get Snape to sing a love song to Professor Trelawney. Lupin and Black were back up singers.

Wednesday of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to steal Sirius's boxers and put them somewhere were people would notice.  
Hermione dares Draco to let Fluffy lose.  
Hermione spike Professor Snape's drink with a love potion.

Thursday of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to send her an owl that gives her Slytherin colors.  
Draco dares Hermione to show off somehow who she's dating.  


Chapter 31:  
Hermione and Ginny were tattoos with their boyfriend's names.  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 32:  
Friday Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Remus.  
Hermione dares Draco to get Niko.  
(They decided to mixed their individual pranks into one)  


Chapter 33:  
Friday mid-day of Prank Week  
No Dares were exchanged.  
  
Chapter 34:  
Friday Night of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Dumbledore.  
Hermione and Ginny get together with the prank; they get everyone who had the soup!

Chapter 35  
Ginny dares both Hermione and Draco to do a timed prank (coming up next)  


Chapter 36  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It was the Valentine's Day Dance.

  



	38. Asking Hermione 38

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  


* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

  


**Manic Monday (Last week)  
Dinning Hall**

Sitting at the Head Table Sirius slowly drums out a tune annoying most of the teachers sitting at the table. Only Remus could understand why Sirius was so anxious. Come on Sirius, Hermione will be fine. Even if today is the Flying NEWT.

Hearing loud screams coming from outside both Sirius and Professor McGonagal abruptly stand-up. Glaring at each other, they both sit down. Seeing his best friend stare at the door as if willing Hermione to walk in, Remus shakes his head.

"Sirius, you said that she was ready for her NEWT," reminds Remus.

Not turning his head Sirius replies, "Yes but that was with just me out there, not her entire class."

Ok, he has a point, Hermione does tense up when she feels like she gonna fail. Remembering how it took Harry fifteen minutes to calm her down in their third year, Remus starts to tense up. 

Suddenly the doors bust open and in runs a third year Hufflepuff. "Miss Barns!" barks Professor McGonagal. "This is not the race track!" 

A squeaky "Yes Madman," was heard from the girl before she sat down. More students started to filter in. Since it was the last week of muggle cloths many of the student were wearing blue jeans and tee shirts with expressions on them. 

Finally the seventh years started to make their way to their tables. Spotting Harry's bright yellow tee shirt with a smiley face with a hole in the head, Sirius groans. "Harry needs help picking out his cloths."

"What are you complaining about," questions Remus. "Have you seen Ron's tee shirt?" 

"Yeah," laughs Sirius. "But his is true." Ron's tee shirt says Irish looks but an Italian temper. With twinkling eyes, Sirius spots Hermione with grass stains on her blue jeans. Getting up he makes his way to her side, "What happened?"

"Harry and Ron," laughs Hermione. "Next time, I'll get you." Both boys fakely mutter, "We're so scared," as they leave Sirius and Hermione alone. "I swear if they weren't my best friends I'd hurt them somehow."

Laughing he wraps his arms around her, "**SO** did you pass?" Sparing a glance at her tee shirt Sirius merely raises his eyebrows, _so You're all stressed out without anyone to choke?_

Grumbling then groaning, "yes, but Harry's marks will superceded mine."

"_Mione_," admonishes Sirius. "You can't be perfect in everything! You passed that's all that matters."

"Yes but," starts Hermione until her looks up into Sirius's eyes. "What did you do?"

"What me," attempting to play innocent which Hermione smirks at him until he cracks. "After dinner, come with me and find out." Sitting down Hermione and Sirius join the rest of Gryffindor for dinner. 

**Gryffindor Tower   
Bell Tower**

Hand in hand, Sirius leads Hermione up to the bell tower. The bell tower is at the top of the girl's dormitories; the room is a small round room with window still seats and large windows with flowing curtains. Upon entering the room, Hermione gasps at all the scentless candles that Sirius set-up; along with a bottle of sweet wild berry juice (can't have alcoholic since it was Monday) and chocolate covered strawberries. 

"Oh Sirius," cries Hermione right before she kisses him.

**Hermione's Room  
Later that Night**

Knocking on the door startled her out of her retrieve. "Come in," shouts Hermione looking up to see Ginny walk throw the door. 

"So do tell," laughs Ginny. Blushing Hermione shakes her head no.

"Please I tell you just about everything," begs Ginny. Waving her over Hermione shows Ginny her hand, there on her ring finger was a Diamond 3 stone platinum ring. Ginny gushes over the ring as Hermione starts to turn beet red. (See bottom)

"So how did he ask," demands Ginny. "Wait does Harry know?"

"I think so," laughs Hermione. "Since he was the one Sirius had helped him pick out the ring."

**Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room**

"So Sirius how did it go," demands Harry from one of the comfy chairs.

"She said **_yes_**," beams Sirius slowly his smile drains away.

"What is the problem then," asks Ron.

"What will her parents say," whispers Sirius as the thought just occurs to him. Both Harry and Ron snort looking disgusted. Glancing back on forth between the two boys, "Out with it," demands Sirius.  
  


**Gryffindor Tower  
Hermione's Room**  
  
"So, he had the bell tower decked out in candles, plus chocolate covered strawberries," states Hermione.

"Oh your favorite," moans Ginny. "And mine. Do you have any left?" 

Swatting her, Hermione continues, "as I was saying," huffing at Ginny's pitiful expression. "I'm not giving you the **good details**," Hermione chokes back a laugh as Ginny pouts. "Sirius and I were sitting down on one of the window seats."

"How," interrupts Ginny.

Blushing, "Ok! You caught me. Sirius was sitting down; I was leaning on him. First he hands me a strawberry, then tells me to look out the window. He hands me, what I think is a strawberry until I almost put it in my mouth!" Hearing Ginny giggling, Hermione smiles. "Believe me when I tell you I was _shocked_. There in my hands was a black box; my hands were shaking so badly that I almost dropped it. Inside was this little beauty." Pointing to the ring on her finger, "That's when he whispers into my ear, **Marry Me**."

"That's so…" trails off Ginny as her eyes glass over. Snapping out it Ginny smirks at Hermione, "Seeing as you're engaged to the man, Draco _dares_ you to give him that tee shirt."

"What! No way," laughs Hermione. "Nah ah, no way."__  
  


Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius.

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast.

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name.   


Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange.   


Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.  
  
Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry.

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****  


Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths.

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.

Chapter 25  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It's Winter Recess.

Chapter 26:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Snowball fight.

Chapter 27:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Hermione sat at the Slytherin Table.  
Weekly dress topics started off with Geek Week.

Chapter 28  
Draco dares Hermione to send him a Howler signaling the start of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt Ron.

Chapter 29  
Monday Of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to fix Professor McGonagall's looks.  
Draco dares Hermione to pull a 'Fred & George' on Professor McGonagall.

Chapter 30:  
Tuesday of Prank Week  
Ginny played 'Uninvited' during Hermione and Draco's potion class. Thus scaring Professor Snape.   
Hermione dares Draco to seal from Snape's store.  
Draco dares Hermione to use what he steals.  
Together they get Snape to sing a love song to Professor Trelawney. Lupin and Black were back up singers.

Wednesday of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to steal Sirius's boxers and put them somewhere were people would notice.  
Hermione dares Draco to let Fluffy lose.  
Hermione spike Professor Snape's drink with a love potion.

Thursday of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to send her an owl that gives her Slytherin colors.  
Draco dares Hermione to show off somehow who she's dating.  


Chapter 31:  
Hermione and Ginny were tattoos with their boyfriend's names.  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 32:  
Friday Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Remus.  
Hermione dares Draco to get Niko.  
(They decided to mixed their individual pranks into one)  


Chapter 33:  
Friday mid-day of Prank Week  
No Dares were exchanged.  
  
Chapter 34:  
Friday Night of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Dumbledore.  
Hermione and Ginny get together with the prank; they get everyone who had the soup!

Chapter 35  
Ginny dares both Hermione and Draco to do a timed prank (coming up next)  


Chapter 36  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It was the Valentine's Day Dance.  
  
Chapter 37  
Hermione dares Draco to write something negative or positive in green  
Draco dares Hermione to come up with an add on in red. 

  



	39. Tee Shirts 39

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  


* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

  


**Hermione's Room  
Freaky Friday Morning**

Sirius opens the door without knocking, there before him is Hermione with her back to him. She was standing right in front of her bed muttering to herself. As he wraps his arms around her he was rewarded with a surprised squeak. 

"Good morning," mutters Sirius as he kisses Hermione's neck. Instantly spotting a box with his name on it on her bed. What's this? Smirking down at her, "I spoke to Dumbledore last night," planting a kiss next to her ear. "He says that he's willing to administer your Charms NEWT."

"_Hmmm_," moans Hermione nuzzling into Sirius. "That's nice." 

"What have you got there?"

"Nothing," hurriedly dismisses Hermione twisting in his arms she kisses him. _Nice try, Mione but not going to work. _

Smirking as he recognizes the obvious distraction tact's that Hermione was tempting to pull. Sirius states, "Then you won't mind if I take a look will you?" Kissing her breathless, Sirius flips open the lid Sirius sees an arrow pointing up with the words: "The Man." 

_This isn't so bad_ glancing at her face. Pulling the shirt out of the box Sirius is shocked by the rest of the shirt. An arrow pointing down along with the words, "The legend." _Merlin_! "What?" Looking at the exposed tee shirt then to Hermione. 

"I was planning on giving it to you later," whispers a tomato red Hermione. 

"Hmmm," mutters Sirius enjoying the blush before glancing down to read Hermione's tee shirt. 

Sirius smirks until he reads her tee shirt. _Rememnber my NAME you'll be SCREAMING it LATER! My god! Does she think I'm letting her out of this room wearing that?_

Seeing his eyes glisten as he stares at her. "Ah...ah," stammers Hermione just a bit. "What?"

"Is later now?"

"What," looking down to were Sirius was looking Hermione squeaks as Sirius once again wraps his arms around her. "**Sirius**!"

**Dinning Hall  
Breakfast**  
  
A blushing Hermione walks in holding a devilishly grinning Sirius. Ron and Harry start to laugh as they pointed to Hermione's tee shirt.

"That's so true," laughs Harry. Reading off Hermione's shirt, "To save time, let's just assume I know everything. And you do, but that's not shocking Mione."

"Well, Harry," snickers Ron. "I don't think Hermione can do shocking."

"Ronald," barks Sirius getting both boys attention. "She doesn't need to shock you, just me." Harry and Ron flush as Hermione winks at them. "Harry," pointing to his shirt. "Do you really hear voices?"

"Ah...long story," laughs Ginny as she sits down. "Stand up Harry I want to read your shirt." Harry stands, Ginny reads out loud, "**I HEAR VOICES…AND THEY DON'T LIKE YOU**," and then squinting her eyes she barely makes out the words Harry added, "Professor Snape. **HARRY**!"

"What," blushes Harry. "You should read what Ron's wearing!"

Glancing over to her brother Ginny reads, "I'm not **LAZY **I just don't give a damn!." Laughing hard, Ginny gasps as Crabbe and Goyle walk by. "Do they know what they're wearing?"

"Nope," whispers Hermione. Seeing Ginny's confused look, "If I had to give Sirius that tee shirt Draco had to do something similar." Sirius, Ron and Harry look over to the Slytherin table.

Ron reads off Crabble's shirt, "Let's get lost I know the way I've been there before."

As Harry reads off Goyle's, "Nope, I'm not confused. I look this way all the time." The group laughed as they sat down for breakfast. 

**Ladies Night  
Wednesday two weeks later**

"So how is everyone," asks Ginny hearing rounds of groan and grumbles. "So NEWT's are taking their toll, huh?"

"Laugh it up while you can," snaps Jade. "You have to take them next year."

"So, I get Mione's notes to study from," dismisses Ginny as she laughs at their plausible shock. "Now let's get on to something of importance, Grad night."

"Been planned since before school," informs Kathy. "But the same problem occurs every year."

"What problem is this," asks Ginny looking confused.

"The teachers always find out and ruin the fun," grumbles Millie. "Last year they stopped Flunder from pulling her stunt."

"What stunt," asks Jade.

"See," states Millie. "No one knows what she was planning on doing!"

"We need a plan," decides Kathy. Everyone turns to Hermione who has her feet tucked under her looking unseeing at nothing a soft smile resides on her face. 

"What are you planning," demands Ginny as she swats Hermione.

"A distraction," mutters Hermione. "But this distraction has several problems with it."

"Problems," questions Jade; everyone was interested in the problem that has the Head Girl stumped. "Like what?" 

"Well, we would need three people; two in a crunch…." pausing to put it into words. "Plus we would need to be prepared to face steep consequences." Seeing the question on everyone's mind. "Expulsion, if caught."

"What problems." "Expulsion? For what?" Let's hear the plan then decided what to do." Rang around the room.

"First we would need to get into Professor Snape's stores for the potion ingredients. Find three or two people who are dumb enough to drink the potion but smart enough to stick to the time frame and dialog. It would be best if one was a girl and another was a boy cause you see their going to play…."  
  


**Gryffindor Tower   
Hermione's Room**

"Merlin! Mione," gasps Ginny. "How long have you been planning that? It will be brilliant if you can pull it off."

"Since fifth year when I was made perfect and found out that the teacher usually stop all antics on Grad night."

"Wow," whispers Ginny. "If Millie can get her to fall for it, I would be happy if it didn't work."

Laughing Hermione tosses a pillow at Ginny. "Between you and me and the wall, I agree. Plus if Jade gets Justin for the male role! It would be priceless if it didn't succeed."

"That it would, I would love for Colin to have a picture of their faces!"

"Me too. They deserve it."

"I hope Draco doesn't kill you for this," laughs Ginny. 

"Why should he? He has kissed her before."

"Yuck! You had to remind me!"__  
  


Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius.

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast.

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name.   


Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange.   


Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.  
  
Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry.

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****  


Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths.

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.

Chapter 25  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It's Winter Recess.

Chapter 26:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Snowball fight.

Chapter 27:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Hermione sat at the Slytherin Table.  
Weekly dress topics started off with Geek Week.

Chapter 28  
Draco dares Hermione to send him a Howler signaling the start of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt Ron.

Chapter 29  
Monday Of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to fix Professor McGonagall's looks.  
Draco dares Hermione to pull a 'Fred & George' on Professor McGonagall.

Chapter 30:  
Tuesday of Prank Week  
Ginny played 'Uninvited' during Hermione and Draco's potion class. Thus scaring Professor Snape.   
Hermione dares Draco to seal from Snape's store.  
Draco dares Hermione to use what he steals.  
Together they get Snape to sing a love song to Professor Trelawney. Lupin and Black were back up singers.

Wednesday of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to steal Sirius's boxers and put them somewhere were people would notice.  
Hermione dares Draco to let Fluffy lose.  
Hermione spike Professor Snape's drink with a love potion.

Thursday of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to send her an owl that gives her Slytherin colors.  
Draco dares Hermione to show off somehow who she's dating.  


Chapter 31:  
Hermione and Ginny were tattoos with their boyfriend's names.  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 32:  
Friday Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Remus.  
Hermione dares Draco to get Niko.  
(They decided to mixed their individual pranks into one)  


Chapter 33:  
Friday mid-day of Prank Week  
No Dares were exchanged.  
  
Chapter 34:  
Friday Night of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Dumbledore.  
Hermione and Ginny get together with the prank; they get everyone who had the soup!

Chapter 35  
Ginny dares both Hermione and Draco to do a timed prank (coming up next)  


Chapter 36  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It was the Valentine's Day Dance.  
  
Chapter 37  
Hermione dares Draco to write something negative or positive in green  
Draco dares Hermione to come up with an add on in red.  


Chapter 38  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Flying NEWT, Hermione passes!  
Sirius asks Hermione to marry him.

  



	40. Pansy and Justin 40

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  


* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

  


**Ladies Night  
Wednesday two weeks later**

"Ladies," greets Hermione as she finishes putting on the sealing charm. "I would to take this opportunity to say that it has been a real pleasure working with you this year!"

"**HEAR! HEAR**!" all the girls chorus.

"With that benign said," laughs Hermione. "I had a special house-elf (Dobby) make a real treat for us tonight."

"Cool," states Jade as she looks over all the sweets. "Plus we have some news for you."

"OH," gasps Hermione holding up both of her hand to prevent them for telling her. "Don't tell me."

"What," demands Millie. "You were the one to think of this in the first place."

"Yeah," laughs Kathy. "I figured you would want to know."

"I do and I don't," grumbles Hermione. "But if I want the prank to be pulled off with real finesse I can't know most of the details."

"I see," mutters Millie. "You can't know the who's, when and what but," smirking at Hermione. "You can know that we couldn't find three but we did get two." Everyone could see that Hermione was practically salivating to know who the two were.

"Just that two suckers," snickers Jade. "Will have staring roles and it will happen sometime next week." Grinning ear to ear, Hermione nods her head. "Now we can't tell you anything more then that."

"Oh," gasps Kathy looking towards Ginny. "Did anyone hear who is Head Girl next year?"

"Yes!" squeals all the girls looking at Ginny. "Congratulations Ginny!"

"Oh Merlin!" mutters Ginny as she turns a nice shade of pink. 

**Dinning Hall  
Next Morning**

Thumping down at the table, Hermione glares at Ron eating everything he could get his hands on. "Can't you eat normally for once!" snaps Hermione.

"Someone is in a mood," states Harry as he sits down next to Hermione. "Let me guess, you're stressed about your Charms NEWT?"

"Really Mione," grumbles Ron. "I don't know why, you were ready to take them last year."

"Ron," hisses Hermione. "Dumbledore will be grading my exam!"

"Again Mione," laughs Ron. "You are past ready! Besides you passed your Muggle Studies NEWT while insane," states Ron as Hermione slowly starts to smile. "Passing your Charms NEWT should be a breeze!"

"I suppose your right," mumbles Hermione as Ron gasps thumps both hands onto his chest over his heart. 

"The world is coming to an end," shouts Harry getting everyone's attention at the Gryffindor table and several students from other tables. "Hermione Granger has just said that Ronald Weasley is right!"

"Oh, be quite you," laughs Hermione as she swats Harry on the arm for his antics.

"With that said," laughs Dean. "When is your Charms NEWT?"

"Friday," states Hermione as she starts to eat her breakfast.

**Dumbledore's Office  
Later that evening**

"I'm so glad that this year is almost over," laughs Dumbledore as he looks at the two students in his office. "Now I know that the two of you are to starting to plan Gradation Night. So the other teachers and I have set-up a small table for you in front of the Head Table so that the two of you can plan."

"Oh," says a disappointed Draco, but Hermione had a feeling that it was coming.

"Good," mutters Hermione surprising both Draco and Dumbledore. "That way we can get the student's input and plan it at the same time."

"Good, Miss Granger," says Dumbledore. "I'm glad you see the opportunities before you."

Flushing Hermione whispers, "Thank you Dumbledore."

"Now about tomorrow," laughs Dumbledore. "I need the two of you to be here at 7:30 A.M. sharp on Friday for your Charms NEWT." Hermione looks over to Draco instantly noticing the smug look on his face. _Stupid prat!_ "Mister Malfoy is taking his NEWT because of a scheduling conflict." _Oh fine! Just great could things get any worse?_

**Head Table  
Dinning Hall**

Sitting down at the Head Table, Sirius watches Hermione and Draco working at the small table in front of them. _Must be planning Grad. Night. It must suck to have to do the planning in front of all the teachers and students._

"We can't put them there," shouts Draco as he gestures to the piece of paper before him. "I'm not babysitting them!"

"Well we can't put them over there either," snaps Hermione. "I refuse to play peacekeeper at **my** Graduation!" Everyone watched transfixed at them. No one had seen them fight since before Christmas. 

"Watch it _Mudblood_," drawls Draco as he strokes her hand. "You watch it _Pureblood_!" Choking on his food, Sirius watched in morbid fascination his stomach bottoming out in the process.

"Planning the wedding," loudly snickers Millie from the Slytherin table as she looks around for Pansy.

"Mione," shouts Ron who was pale from watching. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"What does it look like Weasel," snaps Draco as he laces his fingers with Hermione's. They lean forward towards each other when Ginny shouts, "Draco Malfoy what are you doing?"

"Trying to kiss this delicious creator," hisses Draco not taking his eyes off of Hermione as she runs her hand throw his hair. 

"He needs someone who can satisfy him!" snaps Hermione. The whole hall goes deathly silent as many of the occupants look at the now kissing couple to Professor Black who looked beyond livid.

A thunderous crash causes most of the student body to jump, but it only causes the strange couple to stop kissing and glare at the now standing Professor Black. "Miss Granger," barks Sirius. "I need to have a word with you!"

"Well," sneers Hermione as she rolls her eyes. "It's just going to have to wait," standing up she pulls Draco with her. "Come on I know somewhere more private." Strutting they pass the Gryffindor table smirking at everyone, at the doorway the couple embraces once more before leaving.

AN: I was feeling mean…. I almost left it there.

Sirius jumps over the Head table intent to follow the couple to where ever they were going. Loud banging ringed around the deathly silent Dinning Hall as Dumbledore walked in. Followed by two bickering students voices.

"That NEWT was not easy," shouts a male student. Sirius was half towards the door that Hermione just went throw. 

"Children," laughs Dumbledore as he ushers them into the dinning hall. "Be glad that you both passed!"

"**RONALD WEASLEY**," shrieks Hermione as she stalks towards the Gryffindor table. The entire student body blinked, repeatedly as they watched Hermione make her way to her table. Sirius stopped cold, almost glaring at her. "If you so much as take **ONE BITE** of my breakfast **SO** help me! As for that NEWT it was easy," dismiss Hermione. "I was expecting it to be worse." 

"That's because you a **bloody know-it all**," shouts Draco as goes to the Slytherin table. The new comers could feel the tension in the room, along with the eerie silence. Draco just couldn't take it. "**WHAT**!" 

Sirius taps Ron, Ginny and Harry on the back as he grabs Hermione's elbow just before she sits down. "We need to talk," demands Sirius. Harry grabs her other arm, Ron and Ginny follow up in the rear as they escort Hermione directly to the tower.

Upon reacting the Fat Lady, Sirius gives orders that no student was allowed in until he said otherwise. At that Hermione vehemently protested, saying that many of the students needed the common room to study or have excess to their dorm. Sirius's comment was that he could careless.

Both Harry and Sirius force Hermione to sit between the two of them, as she snaps, "What has gotten into you people!"

"Mione," hisses Harry. "We need to make sure you're you."

"What!" Looking between the two men as if they're strange, Hermione attempts to stand up only to be forced back down. Yanking her arms out of their collective grasp Hermione glares at both of them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Mione," snaps Ron. "We just saw you kissing Malferret!"

Shaking her head, "You know that Longbottom's potions aren't for drinking right? Because if this is a joke it's in poor manor!"

"Where were you," demands Sirius.

"Taking my **CHARMS** **NEWT** with Dumbledore," snaps Hermione as she glares at Sirius. "The one you set up! Remember!" Loud banging on the entrance to the tower interrupts the interrogation. "I told you that student would need to get in here!"

"I'll get it," says Ginny as she walks towards the portrait. Upon opening it, loud shrieking radiates in. "What in Merlin's name," states everyone as Colin Creevey comes running in.

"You won't believe it," laughs Colin holding his camera in one hand and a photo in the other. "Just won't believe it!"

"Believe what," demands Ron as he puts a hand on Colin's shoulder to calm down the excited jumping boy.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley and Pansy Parkinson," waving around the photo Colin took a breath. "They used Polyjuice potion to look like Hermione and Draco!"

"What!" shouts Hermione as she snaps the photo out of Colin's hand causing him to back quickly away from her. In the photo, Pansy and Justin were kissing as the Polyjuice potion was wearing off. "So this is what you were talking about," huffs Hermione. "How could you possibly think Pansy was me? We're nothing alike!"

**Hermione's room  
Later that night**

"So what did you get everyone to agree upon," laughs Ginny as she flops down on Hermione's bed.

Smirking at Ginny Hermione, "oh nothing much…." Seeing Ginny's smug grin, Hermione swats her arm. "They are going to treat me to a night at the Opera, several books of my choosing. Agree to do whatever I want them to wear when I plan the wedding."

Laughing Ginny swats Hermione. "I still can't believe you threatened to break up with Sirius! AND you're the one who planed this."

"Well," laughs Hermione. "I wanted to be completely sure that he could tell me apart from anyone else. Besides what are you complaining about? When Draco found out what happened he came running to you." Getting a good look at Ginny's face, "So what did you get him to agree too, hmmm, Ginny?"

"Oh, just to have dinner with my family," states Ginny as Hermione chokes back her laughter.

"Poor Draco," snickers Hermione. "I better be invited when this happens. Now on a serious note, did everything come in?"

"Yes to both."

**Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room**

Peals of laughter float down echoing off the walls. "I'm glad that they're at lest happy," snickers Remus as he looks at the pale faces before him. "What happened? I hear some far-fetched story from Colin, regarding Justin Finch-Fletchley and Pansy Parkinson and Polyjuice potion."

"You heard right," croaks out Ron as more laughter floats down. "It was scary."

Laughing Remus takes in Sirius's pale face, "Well Sirius is the wedding still on?" Watching him flinch before he shakes his head in the positive__  
  


Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius.

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast.

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name.   


Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange.   


Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.  
  
Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry.

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****  


Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths.

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.

Chapter 25  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It's Winter Recess.

Chapter 26:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Snowball fight.

Chapter 27:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Hermione sat at the Slytherin Table.  
Weekly dress topics started off with Geek Week.

Chapter 28  
Draco dares Hermione to send him a Howler signaling the start of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt Ron.

Chapter 29  
Monday Of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to fix Professor McGonagall's looks.  
Draco dares Hermione to pull a 'Fred & George' on Professor McGonagall.

Chapter 30:  
Tuesday of Prank Week  
Ginny played 'Uninvited' during Hermione and Draco's potion class. Thus scaring Professor Snape.   
Hermione dares Draco to seal from Snape's store.  
Draco dares Hermione to use what he steals.  
Together they get Snape to sing a love song to Professor Trelawney. Lupin and Black were back up singers.

Wednesday of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to steal Sirius's boxers and put them somewhere were people would notice.  
Hermione dares Draco to let Fluffy lose.  
Hermione spike Professor Snape's drink with a love potion.

Thursday of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to send her an owl that gives her Slytherin colors.  
Draco dares Hermione to show off somehow who she's dating.  


Chapter 31:  
Hermione and Ginny were tattoos with their boyfriend's names.  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 32:  
Friday Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Remus.  
Hermione dares Draco to get Niko.  
(They decided to mixed their individual pranks into one)  


Chapter 33:  
Friday mid-day of Prank Week  
No Dares were exchanged.  
  
Chapter 34:  
Friday Night of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Dumbledore.  
Hermione and Ginny get together with the prank; they get everyone who had the soup!

Chapter 35  
Ginny dares both Hermione and Draco to do a timed prank (coming up next)  


Chapter 36  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It was the Valentine's Day Dance.  
  
Chapter 37  
Hermione dares Draco to write something negative or positive in green  
Draco dares Hermione to come up with an add on in red.  


Chapter 38  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Flying NEWT, Hermione passes!  
Sirius asks Hermione to marry him.  


Chapter 39  
Draco dares Hermione to give Sirius a racy shirt.  
Hermione dares Draco to enchant Goyle and Crabble's shirts.

  



	41. Sharing Secrets 41

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  


* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

  


**Library  
Meeting of the Minds**

Yanking while sitting at the table, Hermione rolls her eyes at the person sitting opposite of her. Grow a brain! I can't believe people say you're smart. Flopping her feet off the table and onto the floor, Hermione effectively stops the rant.

"Look Draco," huffs Hermione annoyed. "It's very simple. We have plans for Grad. Night that the teachers would squash in seconds if they found out, right?"

"Point," hisses Draco. "Get to it!"

"Fine," snaps Hermione. "We needed a distraction. So after lots of planning…."

Jumping up Draco interrupts Hermione's explanation. "What the hell does that have to do with Justin Finch-Fletchley playing me?"

"If you would shut up for a minute you would know," shouts Hermione as she too stands up glaring at Draco. "He and Parkinson were the distraction. Together those two idiots held everyone's attention in the dinning hall while several trusted comrades smuggled in the contraband."

Running a hand throw his hair Draco growls, "You're telling me someone planed this!" Seeing her smug look Draco's eyebrow disappear into his hairline. "What…why those two?"

"As I said simple," laughs Hermione. "Parkinson has been pissing off Ginny all year long."

"That I understand," dismiss Draco. "But Finch-Fletchley?"

"Well, that's just personal," answers Hermione.

"Come on," insists Draco. "You know about my father."

"Fine, Fine. Justin tried to… ah! The blasted boy spread several rumors about me hoping to get Harry and Ron to ditch me," informs Hermione. "He almost succeeded too."

"Wow," whispers Draco. "Hey, I remember those! One had you with either Ron or Harry as **bed-friends**. Plus something about your parents?"

"Watch it Draco," hisses Hermione. "He started rumors about Ginny too."

"What!" hisses Draco. "I didn't hear any of those."

"And you're not going too either," dismisses Hermione. "Now I believe you have some news for me?"

"Well you're looking at the New Mister Malfoy," huffs Draco as he puffs out his chest. "It finally came throw!"

"That's great," whispers Hermione as she shakes his outstretched hand. "How does it feel to be free of Lucius?"

"Feels good," laughs Draco. 

**Gryfindor Tower   
Hermione's Room **

Opening the door, Hermione lets out a sigh. "Almost over."

"Yes thank Merlin," laughs Sirius at Hermione's startled face. "Got you."

"Bloody hell! Sirius," mutters Hermione as she crosses the room. Sitting on his lap she kisses him as he lowers his head. "So what's happening?"

"Well I was thinking of visiting your parents," suggests Sirius as he watches her under his lashes.

"Not a good idea," states Hermione completely dismissing it.

"Why," questions Sirius. He notices that she is starting to fidget in his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he prevents her from leaping up.

"Oh, all right," huffs Hermione. "My parents are, according to Ron and Harry first rate prats. In my fifth year they decided to put themselves first by…."

"Go on," gently encourages Sirius.

"They wanted to pull me from school," continues Hermione. "So they could use my educational fund that my Grandma gave me to expand their business and take a month long holiday. While I go to public school and watch over **their** house until they came home."

"I can tell that there is more," states Sirius. "So I'm having Dobby bring up some food, this way you don't miss dinner."__  
  


Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius.

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast.

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name.   


Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange.   


Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.  
  
Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry.

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****  


Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths.

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.

Chapter 25  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It's Winter Recess.

Chapter 26:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Snowball fight.

Chapter 27:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Hermione sat at the Slytherin Table.  
Weekly dress topics started off with Geek Week.

Chapter 28  
Draco dares Hermione to send him a Howler signaling the start of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt Ron.

Chapter 29  
Monday Of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to fix Professor McGonagall's looks.  
Draco dares Hermione to pull a 'Fred & George' on Professor McGonagall.

Chapter 30:  
Tuesday of Prank Week  
Ginny played 'Uninvited' during Hermione and Draco's potion class. Thus scaring Professor Snape.   
Hermione dares Draco to seal from Snape's store.  
Draco dares Hermione to use what he steals.  
Together they get Snape to sing a love song to Professor Trelawney. Lupin and Black were back up singers.

Wednesday of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to steal Sirius's boxers and put them somewhere were people would notice.  
Hermione dares Draco to let Fluffy lose.  
Hermione spike Professor Snape's drink with a love potion.

Thursday of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to send her an owl that gives her Slytherin colors.  
Draco dares Hermione to show off somehow who she's dating.  


Chapter 31:  
Hermione and Ginny were tattoos with their boyfriend's names.  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 32:  
Friday Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Remus.  
Hermione dares Draco to get Niko.  
(They decided to mixed their individual pranks into one)  


Chapter 33:  
Friday mid-day of Prank Week  
No Dares were exchanged.  
  
Chapter 34:  
Friday Night of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Dumbledore.  
Hermione and Ginny get together with the prank; they get everyone who had the soup!

Chapter 35  
Ginny dares both Hermione and Draco to do a timed prank (coming up next)  


Chapter 36  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It was the Valentine's Day Dance.  
  
Chapter 37  
Hermione dares Draco to write something negative or positive in green  
Draco dares Hermione to come up with an add on in red.  


Chapter 38  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Flying NEWT, Hermione passes!  
Sirius asks Hermione to marry him.  


Chapter 39  
Draco dares Hermione to give Sirius a racy shirt.  
Hermione dares Draco to enchant Goyle and Crabble's shirts.  


Chapter 40:  
Hermione uses the Ladies from Ladies night to pull a prank on Pansy and Justin.   
Sirius, Ron and Harry have to make it up to her for believing that Pansy was her. 

  
  


  



	42. Above the Door 42

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  


* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

  


**Hermione's room  
Later that night**

Signing Hermione sat down at her desk. Pulling a bit of parchment out and looking it over. Light knock on the door, signals Ginny walking in. "Well what happened?"

"Sirius wanted to know about my parents," explains Hermione.

"Did you tell him everything," asks Ginny looking over her shoulder before closing the door. "Or just rehash the same info you gave both Ron and Harry?"

Gulping hard Hermione looks at Ginny. "I told him everything," holding up her hand to stop what ever questions Ginny was going to ask. "I even told him I didn't tell Ron and Harry everything."

"You think that's wise," comments Ginny.

"I'm marrying the man," huffs out Hermione. "I should damn well hope I could trust him."

Laughing Ginny runs over to Hermione and gives her a hug. "Yes you should trust him, but since that incident you haven't even trusted your best friends. Can't blame me for commenting on it."

"Nope," mutters Hermione smiling a little. "So little Miss Ginny how is the prat of prats?"

"Fine," grumbles Ginny. "He's starting to piss me off in small ways." Laughing at the girl Hermione hands her the list of things them need to get done. "Damn when you said there was a lot to this you meant it!"

"Yep," laughs Hermione. "It's just the pick me up I need."

"Well then lets get started!"

  


**Hogwarts  
Teachers Lounge**

Stomping around the room, Sirius picks up his coffee mug hurling it towards the door. A loud splat, along with a crunch ricochets around the room. "What happened," demands Remus standing in the doorway.

Growling Sirius glares at him. "Nothing happened!"

Looking at the now stained wall to his best friend. "Oh really."

Waving a dismissing hand, Sirius clutches his wand mutters some choice words. The stain vanishes and the wall looks new again. "Had a talk with Hermione about her parents. That's all."

Snorting Remus closes the door. "More like she talked and you listened. From everything I know about her parents there not worth time nor energy on."

"I whole heartily agree," snaps Sirius taking a deep breath.

"It's not like you to get worked up about nothing," ponders Remus. "Anything you want to unburden yourself with?"

"Nah," huffs Sirius. "Feeling a little useless about the situation."

"So does Harry and Ron," states Remus. "You should have seen their dorm when they were done with it." 

**Hogwarts  
Transfiguration Classroom**

Slipping into the room, Hermione spots Jade and Kathy already waiting for her. "Well did Fred and George bring it all?"

"Yep," whispers Kathy until Millie snakes into the room closing the door behind her.

"Everything there," asks Millie gesturing to the boxes.

"Yes," laughs Jade looking gleeful. "I can't believe we're going to pull this off!"

"Hush," snaps Kathy. "We're not remotely near ready to pull this off. Mione, do you have the lists of who is to do what?"

Pulling them out, "Right here." Handing them out each girl looks them over, stating what they can and can't do give the time restraints. "This should be good if everything goes to plan!"

**Third Floor  
Kitchens **

Walking into the kitchen Ginny looks for Dobby. When the house-elf in question makes himself known Ginny leans over and whispers her instructions into his ear. Stepping back, Ginny holds her breath.

"Anything for Harry Potter," squeals Dobby bowing, walking backwards. Smiling ear from ear, Ginny watches Dobby get straight to work on the plan.

**Gryfindor Entrance  
Dinning Hall**

Creaking open the door glancing around the room, Hermione quickly enters closing the door behind her. Moving swiftly to the Head Table, she whips out her wand mutter several charms on several of the teacher's chairs. 

Looking out to the sea of chair Hermione looks down to the parchment before her. _Damn this is not going to be easy! _Pointing to the Slytherin side first, Hermione casts her name on chair spell first. She repeats it with all of the houses. 

Looking up at the enchanted ceiling Hermione smiles wickedly. _I think a repeat of the Halloween feast is called for._ Pointing her wand upwards, she whips off another charm. Looking at her handiwork Hermione sees several problems. Shaking her head, she gets to work planting several surprises. 

Smirking Hermione was just about to leave when Professor McGonagal walked in. _Damn, I' done for. _Swallowing hard, Hermione was just about to give an excuse as to what she was doing when Professor McGonagal smiled one of her rare smiles at her.

"I like," states Professor McGonagal in her nonsense tone. "Names on the chair will certainly help students find their seats." Nodding her approval, Professor McGonagal continues towards the Head Table. _IF only life were that simple!_ Not wanting to hang around Hermione fled from the room.

  


**Entranceway just outside   
Dinning Hall**

Standing at the entranceway was Kathy and Millie. Both girls were gesturing wildly at each other and then upwards. Making her way over to them, Hermione glancing upwards. "What?"

"We can't decided what we should write for Pansy and Justin," explains Kathy.

"I was thinking world stupidest couple," suggests Millie.

Hermione laughs, gesturing for Kathy to give her suggestion. "Gives new meaning..." Laughing Hermione tells them they should use Kathy's suggest since Millie's could easily be used for Crabbe and Tanskin. Millie snickers at that. 

**Hogwarts  
Transfiguration Classroom**

Gasping for breath, Jade holds up the last box. "Ok this is it," whispers Jade. "Who gets what?"

"I haven't a clue," states Hermione looking at the others. "What is in it?"

"Squeezing products, buzzing products, hair coloring products and fireworks," shifting around the box Kathy shakes her head. "What are we going to do with this stuff?"

Smirking Hermione wiggles her eyebrows. "Each house can have a product getting a teacher or two when we go up for our diplomas?"

"You're a genius," snickers Kathy. "Now which house gets what?"

**Hermione's Room  
Later that evening**

Putting the product on her table, Hermione ponders the best course of action. _ If I put it on my hands like everyone else by the time they get to me most of the teachers will be reluctant or won't touch my outstretched hand. If I put it anywhere else it will be easily spotted._

Tapping her lips Hermione didn't hear the knock on her door. She didn't even know that anyone was in the room until a hand touches her shoulder. Jumping and gasping for breath Hermione glares at her best friends. "What do you think you doing scaring me like that!"

Laughing both Harry and Ron look at each other then to Hermione. "We know that you're up to something."

"Really," snickers Hermione rolling her eyes at them.

"The only question is what," laughs Harry. "Plus we wanted to spend the very last evening before our graduation with you."

"Yep, it's the Trio's last night as students at the most prestige Hogwarts School," boats Ron adding, "About bloody time too."

**The Next Day  
Hallway heading towards the Dinning Hall**

Professor McGonagall stands regally in front of the graduating student body. "Now I want you in pairs! You have three minutes to get in that order!" Scuffles of footsteps along with whimpers of apologies the student body was lined up in pairs. "Now the Head Girl and Boy will go first, your names will be called off as you enter the room. **NO FUNNY BUSINESS**!" Glaring at the students one last time, Professor McGonagall strode away from them.

"Head Boy, Draco Malfoy escorting Head Girl Hermione Granger," announces Collin. Suddenly above the couple walking in the words, _Most likely to succeed _appear, written in shiny gold. Several teachers stared slightly shocked; Sirius and Remus shook their heads in amusement. 

"Harry Potter escorting Jade Wild," announces Collin. This time the words _mostly like to find trouble were there isn't any_ appeared. Muffled laughter greets the couple. More students enter the comments above ranged from sickenly sweet to horribly sarcastic. 

"Ronald Weasley escorting Kathy Spruce," announces Collin. The golden words were _if only life were a game of chess._

"Justin Finch-Fletchley escorting Pansy Parkinson," even Professor Snape had trouble not laughing when the words _Gives new meaning to dumb blondes_ appeared. When all the graduating students were finally in their assigned seat did Dumbledore stand to begin the ceremony. 

"Today we are gathered to see this brand new graduating class into the adult wizarding world. Both our Head girl and Head boy have a speech for their assembled class. So without further ado I give you Draco Malfoy!" 

Standing up he straightens his robs, walking swiftly to the podium Draco clears his throat. "Good evening. As we stand here on the brink of joining the adult world, I would like everyone to take this time to reflect on the past. As a whole this graduating class has faced more then it's fair share of ups and downs." 

Taking deep steadying breaths Hermione runs her speech in her head. Flexing both of her hands, Hermione feels Ron's hand on her lower back, nudging her back into the real world. 

"As this chapter in our life draws to a close, I want you to take this opportunity to remember but not dwell on the past. And last but not least… this one is for you Granger!" shouts Draco just before he claps both of his hands on Professor McGonagall's face. Kissing her soundly on the mouth. With a gleeful shout Draco takes off for his seat.

Meanwhile Professor McGonagall with acute blush on her face croaks out, "And now our Head Girl Hermione Granger!"

Laughing Hermione walks up to the podium. Smirking at Draco, "About bloody time!" Shocking half of the student body, but giving at shout of "let's see you do better!" from Draco. 

Shaking her head, Hermione blinks as she stares out to her peers. "Well, I see we acutely made it. Huh Neville?" Burst of laughter came from within the dinning hall. "Looking out, I see many friends, some old and some new. This year we didn't have the threat of Lord Voldemort looming over us. Harry can now go from the boy who lived to the boy who graduated! I'm mildly shocked to see so many students graduating with no less then five NEWT's. The highest record since the founders taught at this school." 

Stopping for the applause Hermione continues, "The only advice I can give you is the same advice two creative pranksters gave me. Take time out to enjoy the simple things in life, before it's too late. Now after the shocking turns, interesting events and grotesque happenings we will be leaving, but before we go. I urge everyone to leave our valuable teachers a memento. Thank you," stepping away, Hermione walks towards her seat. Winking at her prefects who got the message.

Clearing his throat Dumbledore states, "When I call your name please come up and get your diploma."

"Blaise Zabini." Upon reaching the head table, he shook Professor Snape's hand, causing his oil black hair to turning it to green about a minute after he left the stage. Sirius and Remus snicker at him, while Severus scowls at them.

"Vincent Crabbe"… Upon reaching the head table, he shook Professor Snape's hand, causing his now green hair to a bright purple about a minute after he left the stage.

"Kathy Spruce"…She shook Professor Lupin's hand, which he shouted as he yanked his hand out of hers. Laughing, Sirius informs him that he just got buzzed. 

"Harry Potter" … He shook Professor McGonagall's hand and give hugs to both Sirius and Remus. Nothing happened.

"Ronald Weasley,"… He smirked at Professor McGonagall as he pulls her into a bear hug. After he lets go he shouts gleefully "No more books, no more teacher's dirty looks!" Upon reaching his seat his mother swats the back of his head.

"Jade Wild,"… She shook Professor Sprout's hand. Smiling wickedly as she took her diploma from Dumbledore. Walking away Dumbledore had to stop in the middle of announcing the next name as fireworks shot off from Professor Sprout's hand. 

"Parvati Patil,"… She hugged Professor Trelawny before breaking out into sobs.

"Hermione Granger..." Smiling Hermione hugs Sirius, kissing him on the lips, before hugging Professor McGonagall. 

Dumbledore hands over her diploma with a bright smile. Strutting away, Hermione hears Sirius's loud gasp of surprise. Glancing over her shoulder, Hermione runs her tongue over the top of her teeth at Sirius's extremely red face. _Got ya! Knew that it if turned the Squeezing products into lipstick you would never notice it until too late._ Smirking Hermione reaches her seat.

"Hey Mione," whispers Harry. "Do you know what's wrong with Sirius?"

"Yep," laughs Hermione. Harry leans closer to her to hear what she has to offer. "I took the twin's new Squeezing product and turned into lipstick." Seeing confusion on his face, Hermione clarifies, "it's like having an invisible person squeezing you. I charmed it to squeeze his buttocks."

"Hermione!" gasps Harry right before he starts to laugh. 

"What," questions Ron as he joins them.

"You won't believe this," answers Harry as he recites what Hermione just told him. Earning her another, "Hermione!" This time from Ron.

**Dinning Hall  
Later**  


Standing around, Hermione was enclosed by the entire Weasley family. Molly profusely thanked Hermione for her tickets to the graduation ceremony. Wrapping Hermione into a tight hug, saying over and over how proud she was of her. Both Hermione and Harry's tickets gave allowed for this. The twins took notes during the ceremony, and were attempting to get either Ron or Harry to tell them what Hermione did to Sirius to cause him to gasp like that.

"So Sirius," laughs Harry. "Are you surprised that we passed?"

"What," asks Sirius. Ginny over hearing what Harry said to Sirius quickly makes her way to Hermione.

"Are you surprised," repeats Harry.

"Hermione," grasping the other girl's arm. "Need to leave and fast!"

"Ginny," revokes Molly. 

Looking over the room, "Why," asks Hermione. Before hearing Sirius's comment of, "Why would I be surprised that you passed?" Nodding to Ginny, Hermione tells Molly that she left something in her room. 

Moving as quickly as possible Hermione was at the doorway when Harry and Ron's angry voices reached her. "**Hermione Elizabeth Granger! Get back here**!" Throwing the boys a dashing smile Hermione instinctually ran as fast as she could out of the room. 

__  


Until Later 

List of Dares so far:

Chapter 1:  
Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing Dare.

Chapter 2:  
Hermione dares Draco to push her into Sirius.

Chapter 3:  
Draco dares Hermione to wear red robes all year, her house color.

Chapter 4:  
Hermione dares Draco to change his hairstyle, with some muggle highlights.  
Draco dares Hermione not to participate in class (no answering question,) all but Potions for one day.

Chapter 5:  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt her about the Flying NEWT.  
Draco dares Hermione to help him with his costume for the Feast.

Chapter 6:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 7:  
Draco dares Hermione goof off in Snape's class.

Chapter 8:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 9:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 10:  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 11:  
Harry and Ron set off a dungbomb, but no Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 12:  
Hermione has a Ladies Night.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 13:  
Hermione plots, but no dares were exchanged.

Chapter 14:  
Hermione dares Draco to start a fight in the dinning hall.

Chapter 15:  
Ginny requests that Hermione dares Draco to buy her something in Hogsmeade.  
Draco dares Hermione to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.

Draco demands Psyche's name. Hermione gave him the chance to win.  
Draco's team has to win the Quidditch game in order to get it, or he has to do any insane challenge.  
But if Hermione can get someone from her house to tell her to cheer for Draco's team he loses his chance at Psyche's name.   


Chapter 16:  
Hermione tricks Ron into telling her to cheer for the Slytherins at the next Quidditch game.  
No Dares were exchanged.

Chapter 17  
Draco dares Hermione and Ginny to walk into the Dinning hall singing.

Chapter 18  
Draco dares Hermione to dress up as a cheerleader.  
Draco also does his insane challenge of turning Professor Snape's hair was purple and orange.   


Chapter 19:  
No Dares were verbally exchanged.  
Hermione dares Draco to kiss Ginny in the dinning hall.

Chapter 20  
Hermione dares Draco to deceive the students and teachers into thinking that Dumbledore has required them to alternate sitting at each other's table, Draco at Gryffindor the next time Hermione at Slytherin.  
Sirius makes a date with another professor, which pisses off Hermione.  
  
Chapter 21  
Draco dares Hermione to act like a dumb cheerleader.  
Hermione to Draco, act like you _want_ Harry.

Chapter 22  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Draco and Hermione do their dares from Chapter 21****  


Chapter 23  
Draco dares Hermione to kiss Professor Snape.  
Hermione dares Draco to wear Muggle cloths.

Chapter 24  
Draco dared Hermione to mess with a teacher's classroom. She chose Professor Black's.  
Hermione dares Draco to confess his feelings for Ginny.

Chapter 25  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It's Winter Recess.

Chapter 26:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Snowball fight.

Chapter 27:  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Hermione sat at the Slytherin Table.  
Weekly dress topics started off with Geek Week.

Chapter 28  
Draco dares Hermione to send him a Howler signaling the start of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to taunt Ron.

Chapter 29  
Monday Of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to fix Professor McGonagall's looks.  
Draco dares Hermione to pull a 'Fred & George' on Professor McGonagall.

Chapter 30:  
Tuesday of Prank Week  
Ginny played 'Uninvited' during Hermione and Draco's potion class. Thus scaring Professor Snape.   
Hermione dares Draco to seal from Snape's store.  
Draco dares Hermione to use what he steals.  
Together they get Snape to sing a love song to Professor Trelawney. Lupin and Black were back up singers.

Wednesday of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to steal Sirius's boxers and put them somewhere were people would notice.  
Hermione dares Draco to let Fluffy lose.  
Hermione spike Professor Snape's drink with a love potion.

Thursday of Prank Week  
Hermione dares Draco to send her an owl that gives her Slytherin colors.  
Draco dares Hermione to show off somehow who she's dating.  


Chapter 31:  
Hermione and Ginny were tattoos with their boyfriend's names.  
No Dares were exchanged.  


Chapter 32:  
Friday Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Remus.  
Hermione dares Draco to get Niko.  
(They decided to mixed their individual pranks into one)  


Chapter 33:  
Friday mid-day of Prank Week  
No Dares were exchanged.  
  
Chapter 34:  
Friday Night of Prank Week  
Draco dares Hermione to prank Dumbledore.  
Hermione and Ginny get together with the prank; they get everyone who had the soup!

Chapter 35  
Ginny dares both Hermione and Draco to do a timed prank (coming up next)  


Chapter 36  
No Dares were exchanged.  
It was the Valentine's Day Dance.  
  
Chapter 37  
Hermione dares Draco to write something negative or positive in green  
Draco dares Hermione to come up with an add on in red.  


Chapter 38  
No Dares were exchanged.  
Flying NEWT, Hermione passes!  
Sirius asks Hermione to marry him.  


Chapter 39  
Draco dares Hermione to give Sirius a racy shirt.  
Hermione dares Draco to enchant Goyle and Crabble's shirts.  


Chapter 40:  
Hermione uses the Ladies from Ladies night to pull a prank on Pansy and Justin.   
Sirius, Ron and Harry have to make it up to her for believing that Pansy was her.  


Chapter 41:  
No Dares were exchanged.

  
  


  



	43. Grad Night 43

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~The Dare, the Hand Shake and the Challenge~**

* * *

****Summary: Before the start of the Seventh year term, Hermione and Ginny trick Draco into playing a muggle game of Dare throughout the school year. Voldemort is gone. 

* * *

  


**Hallways  
Second Floor**

Racing up past the paintings, Hermione doesn't bother to look behind her, knowing her two best friends where hot on her trail. _Serves them right, thinking that Dumbledore would cancel Quidditch!_

Whipping around the corner, Hermione was surprised to note that her best friends were fastly catching up to her. _Damn, knew I should have asked Fred and George for some Icy Slick._ Four strong hands wrapped themselves around various parts of her arms and legs.

"Miss Hermione Elizabeth Granger," huffs Ron holding one arm and one foot, while Harry held the others. "You sneaky little witch! We knew you were up to something, but this!"

"I sorry Mione," apologizes Harry with a devilish twinkle in his eyes. "But you need to know that there are consequences for your actions." Laughing manically they carried Hermione outside. With all the Weasley's along with both Remus and Sirius looking on curiously. 

Watching them toss her into the lake, everyone laughs as Hermione declares revenge. Soon it was an all out war, three sopping wet graduates, and two thoroughly soaked twins along with two drenched teachers re-entered the dinning hall. Mrs. Weasley shook her head muttering something around how certain kids just never seemed to grow up. 

**Dinning Hall  
Gryffindor table**

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Hermione flings back her wet hair causing it to drop big wet splashes on both Ron and Harry. Who turn to look at her silently asking her _"You want to have a go at it again?"_

Muttering a drying charm, Sirius dries Hermione's hair as other student's with their parents watch the group. As the evening progresses the graduation feast starts, Remus notices that both Ginny and Hermione avoid certain foods. 

"You know Mione," laughs Remus. "I don't think you need to diet. So why don't you try some of this delicious pudding?"

Looking as sweet as possible, Hermione responses, "That's nice Remus, but I know for a fact that there is double chocolate cake coming later, so I'll forgo on the pudding." 

"Double chocolate cake," whimpers both Harry and Ron licking their lips.

"Yes," states Hermione rolling her eyes. "You can ask Percy and Bill about it. Since they know that being a Perfect or a Head gets you cake."

"What," stutters Ron.

"Wait," gasps Harry. "You mean to tell me, that only Perfects or Head's get double chocolate cake?" 

Smirking at both of them Hermione says, "It says so in Hogwarts: A…"

"A History," finishes the entire Gryffindor table. Seconds later boisterous laughter echoes in the dinning hall. When the dinner plates were all cleaned and everyone was waiting for dessert. Soft enchantly sensuous music floats around the dinning hall.

"Feel like dancing," asks Sirius.

Looking into his deep blue eyes, Hermione smiles. "Sure." Standing up the pair start dancing to the music. Swift scraping noises, the four house tables moved themselves to line up against the wall creating a makeshift dance floor. As the music continues, more and more couples found themselves dancing.

"So tell me, Mione what else do you have planed for tonight," whispers Sirius into Hermione's ear making her shiver.

"Nothing much," replies Hermione blushing when he pulls her closer.

"Let me know when the fun starts so I can protect you," laughs Sirius.

"From whom," questions Hermione squalling when Sirius suddenly dips her. The next song was the muggle electric slide, people who were sitting on the sidelines found themselves on the dance floor. It was surprising to find Muggles along with purebloods doing the electric slide without any trouble. When the song finally ended, everyone on the dance floor was milling about. 

"Nothing much, huh," mutters Sirius. "Just how did you do that?"

Huffing Hermione cross her arms over her chest, "What makes you think it was me? I don't even know how to **do **the electric slide!" Kissing her soundly Sirius pulls her back to the Gryffindor table. 

Slowly the groups on the dance floor head back to their tables. At the Head table, the teacher's chairs moved unexpectedly causing all of the teachers to scream in fright. 

Professor Snape found himself aside to Professor Trelawny, as the chairs paraded them around like royalty. Remus and Sirius's chairs acted like two wild horses, racing around the room crashing into the walls, sporadic laughter float across the room. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall in their chairs are dancing on the dance floor. They look happy but unsettled. 

Smirking Hermione stands up, looking directly at Sirius. Hermione states, "Let's get this party started!" Snapping her fingers, a roll of dry lightening and thunder streak across the enchanted ceiling before confetti floats down.

"Mione," groans Sirius as he looks on in horror. "What is it with you and confetti?" Hearing her laughter, Sirius looks up just Hermione makes a break for it. "Oh, no you don't! You put a stop to this," gesturing to the falling confetti. "**HERMIONE**!"

  


~ The End or is it? ~

  


  
  


  



End file.
